Queen of Identity Fraud
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Sequel to "I Make Men Weak at the Knees". Logan is looking for Rogue. Rogue plans to join the Thieves Guild. Gambit might be addicted to World of Warcraft, but we'll take sympathy on him because of this whole exile business.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **And here it is, the sequel to _I Make Men Weak at the Knees_.

**Disclaimer:** I feel the need to make it clear I'm not a thief, and I don't endorse becoming a career criminal.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Bobby."

Bobby looked up at the figure in the doorway of the rec room with a sinking feeling and a sense of horror.

"L-Logan?" he stammered.

The Wolverine stepped into the rec room, claws extended. He made a low growling noise.

"You cheated on Rogue."

Bobby swallowed nervously.

"Ahh, well, yeah, I did. But it was three years ago!"

"Yeah? And three years later Rogue isn't here any more."

"I didn't know she'd take off like that!" Bobby replied, holding his hands up in the air even as he backed off the lounge.

"Shouldn't have done it at all."

Everyone in the rec room was silent, watching as Logan slowly but steadily walked toward Bobby, who was now plush against the wall. Kitty fidgeted nervously on the lounge.

"I know that! I do, and I'm sorry. I tried to find her, but I lost track of her after she hit California and she never came back when the 'cure' wore off."

Logan paused.

"She went to California?"

Bobby took a deep breath, sensing he'd bought himself some valuable time.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding vigorously. "There was a series of motorcycle thefts all with the same MO. I don't know if the police really noticed because they were across country, but I was looking. She was spotted by a witness once or twice - the white streak does make her pretty distinctive. The thefts stopped when she hit California. Or she changed her MO. I went looking heaps of times, I swear!"

"I want to know everything you found."

"You can have it! We can hit the computer lab right now and I'll print everything out for you!"

Logan jerked his head towards the door and Bobby scampered out, relieved to be alive.

* * *

Rogue yawned, waking to a prodding in her side.

"Oh good you're awake," Gambit joked.

"Barely," Rogue frowned looking out the window. "Where are we?"

"This is my home. Just outside of N'Awlins where the Assassins Guild can't complain."

Rogue stared as Gambit opened the front gates via remote control.

"_This_ is your place? It's huge!"

"Well, sometimes mon père takes pity on moi and we have the Guild Christmas party here. And if you think this place is big, you should see the Guild headquarters," he mused. "Actually, you have to see the Guild headquarters anyway."

He chuckled to himself as they drove down the driveway.

"I'm guessing you have a groundskeeper as well as a housekeeper?"

"Oui. You don't really think you can get me out in a garden? Black thumbs, chére, black thumbs."

Rogue laughed.

"Actually, they're hired by the Guild itself, not moi. I'm not here half the time, so sometimes the Guild uses my place for... other stuff."

"I see."

"It's a fair exchange," he remarked as he parked the car in the garage.

They got out, grabbed their things and headed inside. Rogue gave a low whistle.

"Wow, this makes my old apartment look like a dump. Oh wait, it was."

"Not even that much now," Gambit chuckled. "Fire pit."

"Yeah."

* * *

Much later, after they had settled in, Gambit handed Rogue a cube with six locks, one on each side, and a set of lock picks.

"Here you are, chérie," he said. "You now get to learn how to pick locks."

Rogue turned the cube over.

"Interesting."

"The locks are numbered - one is easiest, six is hardest. When you unlock all six locks, the cube'll open and you'll get your next set of instructions. Have fun."

"I'm sure I will," she replied as she settled down on the lounge.

"Oh, and chére? A tip. Try to remember what actions cause what reactions."

"Alrightly then."

Gambit grinned and fished out his phone.

"This is Gambit for Jean-Luc," he said when his call was picked up on the other end. "Merci."

He waited for the call to be transferred.

"Bonjour mon père," he greeted. "Oui, just today."

Rogue listened to Gambit half of the conversation as the pleasantries began to turn into an argument. Half of it was in French though, which lead Rogue to wonder if she was going to have to become well versed in that language as well.

Gambit muttered something in annoyance as the call ended and sat down on another lounge.

"Mon frère will be coming over tomorrow."

"Okay."

"He's going to be doing an assessment on your suitability as my apprentice."

"I didn't know I needed to be assessed."

"Normally you don't. Mon père is... concerned that I've taken on a common thug 'cause she's cute."

"Oooh, I'm a common thug huh?"

"Apparently. He's most put off by the fact that you don't even know how to lock pick," Gambit sighed. "I kept trying to tell him you've been busy stealing things kept under different locks but ooooh nooooo, he has to go and enact that stupid assessment clause that usually gets ignored."

"What happens if I fail?"

"Guild won't acknowledge you as my apprentice. Don't mean you can't still be, between us, just means that until you pass your Tilling - that's the initiation - you don't get to go on Guild grounds or otherwise be involved in Guild activities. It's a hassle for me too 'cause I can't use you to run Guild errands for in in N'Awlins either. Plus I have to pay a 'bribe' to convince the Guild to give you a Tilling. If you pass - which you will - I'll get refunded, so that's no big deal there."

"Wow, sounds complicated."

"Don't worry, Guild bureaucracy ain't that bad. We're thieves after all; we prefer to break rules."

Rogue chuckled.

"Okay, so what does this assessment entail?"

"Henri'll do a little interview, prior experience, blah blah blah," Gambit paused. "Don't tell him about the heist - I'll tell him about that. I think he's going to need a little demonstration of what type of stealing you can do before we explain your part in that."

Rogue grinned at the mischievous expression lighting up Gambit's face.

"Then he'll probably come back a week later to see how you're doing in your lessons. So for you that'll be Guild regs and lock picking. Maybe I'll get you started on pick pocketing too, just for some variety."

"Sure why not?" Rogue mused. "Not like I have anything else to do."

"Oh oui, you will."

"I distrust the way you say that."

"Let's just say, I'm remembering all the perks that come with having an apprentice."

"Ohhh really?"

"It's a good thing I already have a housekeeper."

"Uh huh. I'm sensing it's a good thing I'm the one with the boobs."

"Y'know chére," Gambit replied, making a point of looking at her chest. "I think that's why mon père is worried about you."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

As expected, Henri arrived the following day. Gambit answered the door as soon as he heard it knock and the two hugged before Henri came inside.

"Good to see you again, Remy," Henri said. "When did you get back?"

"Just yesterday. How's Mercy and the boys?"

"They're fine."

They stepped into the lounge room and Henri's eyes ran over Rogue where she was lying on the lounge chair, her back propped up against one arm, while her legs were draped over the other. She was busy at work with the lock cube.

"And this is your new apprentice?"

"Oui. Henri, this is Rogue. Rogue, this is mon frère, Henri."

Rogue looked up and glanced over him.

"Bonjour," she said, and turned back to the cube.

"Okay then," Henri said, looking amused. "She just lost major points there for being your type."

"Excusez-moi?" Gambit said.

"Oui. I'm assessing her on a scale of one to ten. Where ten is 'Potential asset to the Guild' and one is 'Remy is thinking with his dick'. Right now, she rates one."

Rogue snickered.

"Well, in that case," Gambit said, not without a glare for his brother, "You may as well know now that oui, we are sleeping together so just make it a minus five and we'll work our way up from there."

Henri considered Gambit thoughtfully.

"You must be pretty confident she's going to make up those points."

"I think I should be offended that you and Père think that I would take on a femme as an apprentice just 'cause she happens to be sexy."

"It's your own fault, Swamp Rat," Rogue said. "You're the one who's been living the playboy lifestyle."

"If she wasn't already on minus five I'd take another point off for _proving_ my point," Henri laughed. "When did you start on the cube?"

"Yesterday."

"And which lock are you on?"

"Four."

Henri raised his eyebrows as he took a seat.

"Well, I suppose you would have better dexterity than most of the apprentices. Of course, most apprentices are younger," he added with a pointed look at Gambit.

"Most apprentices aren't nearly as attractive either."

"As all of your apprentices until now have been garçons -"

"Non! You forget Ororo."

"- with the exception of Ororo, I'm rather relieved to hear you say that."

"That wouldn't be Ororo Monroe, would it?" Rogue asked.

"Oui, how'd you know?"

Rogue started to laugh.

"Oh, you're kidding me? The head of the Xavier Institute used to be a thief?"

"A pretty good one too," Gambit sighed. "But her powers kept insisting on going haywire on her and she took Xavier up on his offer to go his school. So, Stormy's in charge now is she? Good for her."

"Well, she was three years ago anyway."

"This is all very interesting," Henri cut in. "But if you'll recall I do have a job to do. Remy? Why don't you make yourself useful and make some coffee? So Rogue, what kind of thefts have you been getting up to? Nutshell, no detail."

"Motor vehicle - usually motorcycles. And let's just say that any guys who get a little too friendly have been known to end up with a mouthful of concrete and a missing wallet. What's next? You gonna ask me why I want to join the Guild?"

"What thief wouldn't want to join the Guild?"

Rogue laughed.

"I also do illegal street racing."

"Ever cheat?"

"Hmm... sometimes I used my powers to give myself an unfair advantage," Rogue mused.

"That works."

"What she scoring now?" asked Gambit, returning inside with the coffee.

"That was quick," Henri said suspiciously.

"I already boiled the water in anticipation of your arrival."

"I'm sensing you know me too well."

"Either that, or you're just predictable. So? what's the score?"

"Hmph," Henri considered. "Points for opportunism, cheating and stealing in general... let's make it a nice round 0."

"What's zero on the scale of one to ten, if one is 'Remy is thinking with his dick'?" Rogue asked. "Actually for that matter, what would minus five be?"

"Minus five is 'Rogue is a dominatrix who is bullying Remy into doing her bidding'," Gambit joked.

"I don't want to know what you deux get up to in the bedroom," Henri said, shaking his head.

"But Rogue's a zero now, not a minus five, so it's all good."

"Although you have to admit... the woman who can tame you probably is worthy of joining the Guild. Of course, you're probably not a suitable teacher then, 'cause a student shouldn't have the authority over the teacher."

Rogue gave Henri an amused look as there was a rather audible click from the lock box. Henri frowned.

"Did you just unlock number quatre?"

"Oui," Rogue replied smugly. "Guess I'd better start on five."

"And you've only been on it a day?"

"Oui."

"Since when did you start using the word 'oui', Rogue?" asked Gambit.

"It sounds more pompous than 'yes'," Rogue responded as she turned the cube over. "And your brother's just asking for pomposity."

Gambit chuckled while Henri rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think I'll put you up to one for fast learner," he mused. "Although I really think I should take a point off for being a smart ass."

"You'd have to take points off all of us for that one, Henri," Gambit said. "Besides, you already took points off for her being my type, no?"

"True enough," Henri smirked.

"Oh, by the way," Gambit said. "Rogue wouldn't have told you, but she assisted moi on my last job."

"Oh really?"

"Oui. She provided the distraction."

"Yeah? Well, I suppose there are a few men out there who would find Rogue just as distracting as you do."

"Especially when she's just ran a stolen motorcycle into a building and needs to be rushed off to hospital."

"Quoi?"

"Sure. She conned the building security guards, and then the paramedics and the folks at the nearest hospital that not only was she dying, but she did in fact, die. She also killed the computers in the security office. Bought moi so much time I could have done thirty laps around the floor and still gotten out without being spotted once."

"How in the world did you manage _that_?" Henri asked, staring at Rogue. "I've heard of people faking their deaths before but usually there aren't any witnesses."

"Didn't she tell you what her power is?" Gambit asked innocently.

"Non... Just what is your mutation?" Henri asked, remembering that she said she used it to her advantage during races.

Rogue smirked and put the cube aside.

"I steal people."

"Come again?"

"I touch someone, skin to skin, I steal them. Thoughts, memories _powers_. And I can use those powers on cue."

To demonstrate Rogue pulled out Gambit's psyche and allowed her eyes to change colour. Henri stared and swore.

"Something wrong, mon frère?" Rogue asked.

There was a flash and Henri turned to glare at Gambit who was grinning widely with camera in hand. Rogue put Gambit's psyche away.

"Oh this is a keeper," Gambit said smugly, reviewing the photo.

"Okay..." Henri said slowly. "That was freaky."

"Good," Rogue said. "That's what I was going for."

"You succeeded! Dieu... you said thoughts and memories?"

"I can pick up any specific information out of someone's head that I want. I just have to go looking for it. Otherwise what I pick up is random."

"So... if I were to ask you what I had for breakfast this morning, you could touch me and find out?"

"I could. Is that a request?"

Henri paused.

"Oui."

"You'll probably feel dizzy, but I'll try to keep you from passing out."

Before Henri had a chance to object to this, Rogue had touched him. Finding out what he had for breakfast was easy enough, mostly because he'd been thinking about it to begin with, so the absorption was quick and Rogue was able to let go with Henri not feeling anything more than a spot of vertigo.

"Toast with marmalade jam, black coffee, no sugar. And you swiped a cookie from the jar when you thought Tante Mattie wasn't looking," Rogue reported when Henri recovered.

Gambit laughed.

"Still sneaking cookies, Henri?"

"Hey, they're good cookies."

"That they are... did you happened to steal one for moi?"

"Non."

"Pity. Roguey? When you meet Tante Mattie, you have to tell her that Remy asked for a batch of her world famous cookies."

Rogue giggled.

"I'll do that."

"That remains to be seen," Henri said. "I haven't made my decision yet. There's still the follow up in a weeks time."

"Oh yeah?" Gambit asked mused. "And what does she rate now that you know she can not only steal information but mutant powers?"

For a long moment Henri said nothing.

"Merde, Remy," he said finally. "I'm going to give her a nine, but I'm thinking it's more like a fifteen."

"What's fifteen?" Rogue asked, sounding amused.

"Something like 'probably end up running the Guild one day'."

Rogue laughed.

"Don't tell Père I said that," Henri added. "Besides, we've yet to have any idea on how you do with rules and regs. Started on that yet?"

"I glanced over it yesterday."

"Speaking of not telling Père things," Gambit said slyly. "You want to keep this one under you hat?"

"What are you plotting?"

"I just want to surprise Père during the registration. Oh, and could you take a picture of the look on his face for moi?"

"What kind of surprise?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just figured Roguey could sign the register for moi."

"Oh?"

Gambit pulled out a pen and paper and inclined his head to Rogue. With a smirk, Rogue leaned over the table, pulled out Gambit's psyche again and drew his signature. Gambit leaned back to admire her behind and Henri rolled his eyes. As Rogue put his psyche away, Gambit wrote his signature himself so Henri could compare.

"Père's gonna go spare," Henri said, shaking his head at the identical signatures.

"I could be in serious trouble if Rogue ever absorbs Mystique," Gambit smirked. "Queen of identify fraud."

Rogue chuckled and Henri caught her eyes.

"I think that we'll have to take you on chérie," Henri said. "I don't think we'll be able to afford to have you _not_ be a member of the Guild."

"In other words, he's afraid of what you might do if we can't ensure your loyalty," Gambit grinned at Rogue.

"It's nice to know I inspire fear," Rogue joked.

"Wait... could you forge my signature now?" Henri asked abruptly.

Rogue shrugged.

"I wasn't looking to find out how you write yours. Probably not."

"Just how... complete is this mind stealing?"

"Copying would probably be more accurate. I don't believe I've ever copied anyone's complete mind, but I wouldn't really want to. The human mind create memories for literally everything we do, including mundane stuff like getting out of bed in the morning, going to the bathroom, picking your nose -"

Henri snickered.

"Length and strength of contact determine how much I pick up," Rogue finished. "A brief session - like what I gave you - will result in a brief dizzy spell. The more intense the session, the more likely they are to pass out or fall into a coma. Potentially, I could kill someone that way. I imagine in such an event I would get a complete copy of their mind, but murder isn't really my thing."

Henri nodded slowly, then turned to look at Gambit, who was smirking smugly at him.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Remy."

"What can I say? She makes me go weak at the knees."

Rogue laughed and Henri had the feeling like he was missing something.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This chapter is borderline M in a couple of places, but this is the only chapter in the entire story which gets even close to M.

Anyway I should probably warn anyone who actually plays WoW out there that although I love WoW, I'm an altaholic and haven't actually done any endgame instances or used Vent so I apologise in advance for any inaccuracies. For anyone to whom that last sentence was gibberish: don't worry, just read the story :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rogue opened up the door and then started bringing in the bags from her day shopping. They needed groceries and Rogue was feeling a little clothes-deprived and decided to buy a few new things for herself, including a new brown leather jacket to replace the one that Joss had stabbed a hole in. She was still rather upset about that actually.

It was while Rogue was in the leather goods store that she discovered the only jacket she actually liked was probably the most expensive one in brown leather in the whole store. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, umming and ahhing, admiring the way it looked at her and debating the price tag when she finally remembered that she wasn't working as a waitress any more. She was training to be a professional thief. What's more, she had her money from both her street racing and from the heist she did with Gambit which was far, far more than enough to cover the cost.

It was at that moment that everything that happened to her finally hit home. No more early shifts. No more cheap customers. No more anti-mutant-to-the-point-of-murdering jerks. No more fretting about needing to make repairs to her motorcycle that she couldn't afford. With any luck, no more money worries period. A smile crossed her face. She had Gambit too. Heck, he had been the one to make all of this possible.

Rogue bought the jacket, then decided that she was pitifully low on clothes since her hastened departure had forced her to only pack the minimum. This in mind, and a habitual eye on her money, Rogue went on a spending spree. Hours later, with the groceries as well, Rogue had finally arrived home, glad she had chosen to take Gambit's pickup truck instead of her motorcycle.

Gambit glanced up from the computer when the door opened, noted Rogue coming in with her bags and looked back down at the screen. He was wearing a headset and his guild in World of Warcraft were busy doing a raid. He only looked up again when he realised that Rogue hadn't yet closed the door.

"Just how much shopping did you do, chére?" he asked.

"This is the last of it," Rogue replied cheerfully. "Wanna see my new jacket?"

"Sure," he replied distractedly.

_"What?"_ said one of his fellow guild members through the headset.

"My girlfriend just came home from shopping," Gambit replied. "Looks like she bought out the whole store."

"Ha ha, funny," Rogue replied. "I'm gonna put the groceries away and then I'll show you what else I bought."

_"Women! What's with women and shopping?"_

_"Hey, I like shopping."_

"In fairness, ma chére's apartment got burned down."

_"All right! Fire! I approve."_

_"You would. Hey Remy, maybe John was the one who burned the place down."_

_"Maybe I was. Cue the evil laughter."_

Gambit snickered as John laughed evilly only for him to get verbally shot down by the other guild members, trying to remind him that "we're trying to run a raid here". The chatter subsided aside from raid-specific chat while their battle continued.

Rogue finished putting the groceries away then returned to the lounge room. Gambit was still intent on his game. Rogue chuckled to herself and pulled out her new jacket. She gave it a hug, removed the price tags and pulled it on. She then proceeded to hug the jacket whilst still wearing it, and sighed happily.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning and walking to Gambit's side so he could also admire her new baby.

Gambit put his hand over the microphone, glanced up, wolf-whistled and went back to his game. Rogue rolled her eyes tolerantly. Clearly he was obsessed with that game. She walked back over to her bags and a smirk formed on her lips as a perfectly wicked idea came to her. She - if reluctantly - took off her jacket and draped it lovingly over the back of the lounge. She then started poking through her purchases and starting pulling out various items. Once she decided which ones she wanted to use, she began stripping off. A flash of skin caught Gambit's attention and he stared, momentarily distracted.

_"Remy? You there?"_

"Sorry... ma chére's decided to distract me by stripping off."

Rogue smirked to herself as she pulled on her new skirt. Normally she wasn't a skirt person, but she did like to have a couple on hand for those odd occasions.

_"Well, tell her to save it until we're done."_

_"Woohoo! Remy's getting luuuuuckkkkyy!"_

"So," Rogue said as she pulled on the matching halter top. "You like?"

"You look stunning as always."

_"Aww, really? You mean it? I had no idea you felt that way about me Remy."_

_"John, put a sock in it."_

_"What's she wearing?"_

"Only stunning?" Rogue asked the same time Gambit said: "No, I'm not going to tell you what she's wearing."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, smirking at him as she ran her hands over her body and Gambit's eyes narrowed.

"You're doing this deliberately, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," Rogue nodded.

"Kinda in the middle of a raid here, chére. Can't this wait a little longer?"

_"Good for you Remy."_

_"Yeah, women can wait but Kael'thas must die now."_

_"Women can wait, huh?"_

_"Nice try Wanda. I'm not falling for that one."_

Oblivious to the conversation Gambit was hearing, Rogue leaned over slowly. Gambit's eyes flickered frantically back and forth between the game and the view of Rogue's ample cleavage. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip seductively, her lips were so close to his they may have been touching if it weren't for the microphone in the way.

"You should see what I picked up from Victoria's Secret," she said. "Just. For. You."

_"I heard that!"_

_"The raid, Remy. Keep your mind on the raid."_

_"Hey, stop with the heavy breathing already. It's gross."_

_"I like your girlfriend."_

_"I still want to know what she's wearing. Better yet, what she bought from Victoria's Secret."_

_"You realise what's going on here, right? Remy's girl is working for Kael'thas. She's trying to prevent us from killing him!"_

"Roguey -"

_"Roguey?"_

"You know I love you but -"

_"Aww he loves her. So sweet"_

"I'm kinda in the middle of a raid here."

"You can raid me."

_"Oh I really like your girlfriend now."_

_"You should get to to play with us."_

"I swear when I'm done we can do whatever you want."

"Maybe I don't want to wait," Rogue replied.

She bit her bottom lip and pulled down the fly of his jeans.

"No commentary," she added with a wink as she knelt down on the floor.

"Mon dieu!"

_"What she doing?"_

_"Hey, as long as we kill Kael'thas, I don't care what she's doing."_

_"I want to know why you're calling her 'Roguey'."_

"Her name's Rogue," Gambit replied, trying really, really hard to concentrate on the raid.

_"Remy... she wouldn't happen to have a white streak in her hair, would she?"_

"Oui... how did you know?"

_"I know her."_

_"Ha! Remy's dating a whore!"_

_"She's not a whore,"_ both John and Gambit said together.

_"Guys, you can dwell on your six degrees of separation after Kael'thas is dead."_

The raid continued, Gambit tried not to breathe too heavily into the microphone and at last Kael'thas was defeated.

"Wow," Gambit said. "Kael'thas died the exact same time I... never mind."

Rogue snickered while Gambit listened to various exclamations of disgust and cheering.

"Best raid ever," he added.

Rogue grinned at him as she got up off the floor, Gambit watched her appreciatively.

_"Remy scored,"_ someone said, cackling away.

"Better than trying to raid while drunk..."

_"Shh!"_

_"Hey Remy, ask Rogue if she used to date someone named Bobby."_

"Oh I already know that question, John," Gambit said, his eyes not moving from Rogue as she threw him a startled look. "And the answer is oui, but he cheated on her with her roommate a couple of years ago."

"John?" Rogue exclaimed. "You know _Pyro_?"

_"Bastard."_

_"He cheated on her with Kitty? _Kitty_?"_

"Oui. You're Pryo?"

_"Yeah."_

_"No kidding. He's a fire mage."_

_"I like fire."_

_"Really? Never would have guessed."_

_"Remy, you have to get Rogue playing with us. Seriously, it's been years!"_

"I'll see if I can talk her into it. But first I need to carry her away to the bedroom and pay her back for her little distraction."

Rogue chuckled softly and Gambit took off the headset and pointed a finger at Rogue.

"You," he said with mock-menace.

"I believe your words were 'best raid ever'," she replied gleefully, even as she backed away.

"Oh don't you worry. It will be."

Rogue giggled as Gambit chased her up to the bedroom.

* * *

With a final twist and a click, the box opened and Rogue pulled out a stop watch and a piece of paper.

"Now get your time to open all six locks below a minute," she read.

Gambit looked up from the TV and grinned at her.

"Finally got it, did you chére?"

"A minute?"

"Oui."

"One little tiny minute for all six locks?"

"I can do it under thirty seconds. With my toes."

"Show off."

"No, that's bragging."

Rogue sighed and reset the box.

"Best get practising, huh?" she said wryly.

"Oui."

"Thirty seconds with your _toes_?"

"Oui."

"Why do you need to learn to pick locks with your toes? Hey you're not going to make me learn how to do that too, are you?"

Gambit chuckled.

"It's useful to know how to pick locks with your mouth and toes on those occasions where you can't use your fingers. Generally, that's more of an issue when you've been, say, abducted by people who like to experiment on mutants, than on when you're actually trying to steal something though. I recommend you learn, but you don't need to worry about being tested on it any time soon."

"But it will come up?"

"Later ranks in the Guild."

"Ahh, fair enough."

"How's the rules and regs going?"

"Not as bad as I was imagining they would be, that's for sure. By the way, duelling? You people still duel?"

"That would be how Julien died, ma chére."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Doesn't come up too often."

"Nice to know. I'd hate to have to put some poor fool out of his misery. Although, I might be doing the gene pool a favour..."

Gambit laughed.

"Sometimes I feel that way about Julien," he said.

* * *

Rogue pulled herself up the rope to the top of the bar and sat down on the precarious perch. She beamed at Gambit down below.

"Nice work," he said. "One less thing for me to teach you too."

Rogue laughed.

"Being raised by Mystique does have it's advantages," she said. "Although, that said, I think all that time spent waitressing and riding's put me out of shape a bit."

"Well, that's what the gym's here for," Gambit replied. "We should come back in here on Henri's return visit so you can show off some. Not that I doubt you'll pass."

Rogue chuckled and swung down.

"You just want to show me off," she said, grinning at him.

"You kidding?" Gambit replied as he pulled her into his arms. "I want to keep you all to myself."

* * *

Gambit walked down into the kitchen where Rogue was finishing off the last of her breakfast. Much to his delight, she was wearing nothing but a white silk dressing gown, which was not quite completely closed at the front.

"Mornin' sugar," she said, glancing up at him. "What time are we expecting Henri again?"

Gambit shrugged.

"He'll arrive unannounced," he replied. "But knowing Henri it won't be until after midday."

"Okay then," Rogue replied, then cocked her head at him. "Not going to get breakfast?"

"Hmm... oh yeah."

She chuckled and finished her plate. She then stood, took her plate and glass to the sink, then turned around to find Gambit right in front of her.

"Hi," she said softly.

Gambit kissed her and tugged at the tie around her waist, pulling it free. A little amused, Rogue kissed back, enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

* * *

Henri let himself in. He rather liked getting one up on his adopted brother and way better than showing up first thing in the morning and letting himself in? Odds were that he was still in bed asleep, although he didn't know about the young Rogue. Trust Gambit to find himself a younger woman.

However, as Henri walked into the lounge room, he began to hear noises. Banging and groaning noises. Frowning, he headed in the direction. Later he would mentally berate himself for not knowing better, but at the time his first thought had been that someone had hurt themselves. In his defence, he did have teenage boys at home, so there was a good reason for this being his first thought.

"Mon dieu!"

From the doorway of the kitchen, Henri had a spectacular view of Gambit's naked back, a pair of pants pooled on the floor. Of Rogue he saw very little, given that Gambit was standing in front of her, but he did see her long, bare legs wrapped around Gambit's midden. At the unexpected exclamation, Gambit turned his head and glanced over his shoulder.

"Henri? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Henri insisted as he backed out hurriedly. "I haven't seen a thing!"

* * *

Gambit came swaggering out of the kitchen and grinned broadly when he saw that Henri had helped himself to the bar.

"Ain't it a little early for that, mon frère?" he teased him.

"I should have known better," Henri muttered. "I should have realised that dropping in here unexpected was just asking to walk in on your screwing your girlfriend."

Gambit laughed at him and made himself at home on the lounge, propping his legs up on the coffee table. Henri shook his head in disgust.

"You have no shame do you?" Henri said.

"Why should I be ashamed?" Gambit asked. "I love her and I enjoy having sex with her. Why shouldn't I do so in any room of my own home at my whim? I'm not going to get embarrassed just because you walk in uninvited."

"Ugh. Wait... you _love_ her? Since when did that happen?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Huh."

Silence followed.

"Where is she now?" Henri asked finally, not really sure that he wanted to face Rogue again any time soon.

"Getting dressed."

"Ahh. You're not going to follow suit?"

"Nah, I'm quite comfy as I am, and I have no plans to go out today."

"You're planning on spending the day playing World of Warcraft, aren't you?"

Gambit nodded. Henri groaned.

"You're obsessed with that game."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Just how old are you two again?" Rogue asked as she walked into the room.

"Almost old enough to be your father," Henri replied. "Although Rems here sure doesn't look it. Damned metabolism."

Gambit chuckled.

"You're just sore 'cause I've got more stamina in my little finger than you ever did in your prime," Gambit gloated.

"Screw you."

"Already did. You walked in on us, remember?"

"I'm trying to block out that particular memory. I'm so sorry Rogue. I didn't see anything, I swear."

"Wait, you apologise to Roguey, but not to me?"

"I've seen you starkers before. You should be apologising to me."

"Ouias, you're right. I'm sorry that I'm so much more sexy and good looking than you that it shames you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, and I'm sorry my buns are so much firmer and cuter than yours."

"How would you know what state my behind is in?"

"Deux words: desk job."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Certainly not mine."

"Ha! You're the one who was supposed to be Patriarch after Père, but ooohhhh noooo you had to go and get yourself exiled, so now I'm stuck with it."

"I thought you were the older son," Rogue said, frowning.

"I am," Henri replied. "But Remy's the better thief. I'm guessing you haven't gotten that far in the regs yet?"

"Was that in chapter five?"

"Oui."

"Yeah I read that chapter, but it was late so half of it didn't even register."

Henri chuckled.

"Don't worry, no one's expected to know the rules and regs by heart," he told her. "And since we're on the subject we may as well start there."

The next few minutes were spent with Henri giving her a quick quiz on her understanding. She missed a lot of the questions but Henri wasn't overly concerned: turned out he was more interested in finding out if she knew where to go looking for the answers.

"Everyone needs to check things," Henri said. "I mean, if you do memorise everything then great, if you get into a spot then you know then and there what to do, but whatever."

Rogue smiled.

"So, how's the lock picking going?"

"Five minutes."

Henri picked up the stop watch and the box from the coffee table. He reset the box and tossed it to her.

"Let's see," he challenged her.

Rogue smirked at him and picked up the lock picks.

"Go," Henri said.

Gambit watched while Rogue picked the locked. He found it interesting that Rogue started with lock six first. It had been his observation that apprentices usually started with the easiest ones first. Rogue got the box open and Henri hit the button on the stopwatch.

"Trois minutes, forty-six seconds," Henri said, trying not to sound too impressed.

"Cool," Rogue replied. "New record."

From there they hit the gym and Rogue demonstrated her athletic ability. They then met back in the lounge room.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you're in, Rogue," Henri said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for the registration. At nine, so you'll be prepared."

Rogue giggled.

"What usually happens," Gambit told her, "is that I'm there on webcam. Henri usually signs the book for moi, but this time, you'll sign the book for moi, seeing as how you can do my signature."

"We are so going to give Père the shock of his life," Henri said gleefully.

The brothers then discussed with Rogue how the registration worked and what would be expected from her. They then started planning their "evil plot to give Père a heart attack, err, we mean a big surprise".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, at nine on the dot, Henri arrived to pick up Rogue from Gambit's house. She was wearing a tight pair of green pants, a midriff-baring tight, green top, her new jacket and her brown leather boots. She let herself into the front passenger seat of Henri's car and he handed her a blindfold.

"You have to be kidding," Rogue said.

"It's only for the trip there," Henri assured her. "Once you're in the books you have to know where Guild territory is."

Rogue shook her head and rolled her eyes, but put the blindfold on. For the most part the trip was silent, however as they approached their destination, Henri spoke:

"Almost there. There's one thing I forgot to mention to you yesterday. It's nothing to be alarmed about, but as you may have gathered by now, most of our apprentices are adolescents, occasionally teenagers. We rarely get adults as apprentices. Sometimes we offer positions to existing thieves who have come to our attention, but otherwise... Suffice to say there's a lot of curiosity about you."

Rogue laughed.

"Especially as Remy's picked you up," Henri went on. "Remy's got himself a well-earned reputation, and the legend has only gotten stronger from his being exiled."

"Adds to the mystery, huh?"

"Oui. Don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

"The point is that anyone and everyone who can find an excuse will be in the council room this morning. It may be a little crowded."

"Works well for our surprise, doesn't it then?"

"Just try not to hit anyone."

Rogue chuckled. Before much longer, Henri parked the car. He got out and opened up Rogue's door for her to get out. After locking up the car, he escorted Rogue inside where the blindfold was finally removed. A man who looked close to Henri's forty years was looking her over and she met his wandering eyes with a cynical look.

"Rogue, this is Emil. Emil, Rogue."

"A pleasure to meet you mam'selle," Emil said, taking Rogue's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Likewise I'm sure," Rogue drawled.

"This way," Henri said.

The three entered an elevator and headed up to the second floor. They walked down the hallway to a set of double doors. Henri knocked, then opened the doors. He lead Rogue down the aisle and Emil closed the doors again behind them. Rogue kept her face neutral, not caring to react to how the people in the rather crowded room had their eyes on her. She was not beneath a swagger and an exaggerated sway of the hips. It wasn't unlike walking into Tony's Bar actually. Sure, there may not have been any drinking, smoking or games of pool going on, but the occupants were all tough and responded in the same way. The dispersion of ages and genders wasn't all that dissimilar either.

At the end of the room was a solid, beautifully crafted desk, behind which sat an older gentleman who bore a strong family resemblance to Henri and could only be his father, the reputed Jean-Luc LeBeau. He did not look at them as the approached, merely continued to sit with his fingers steepled. Also on the desk was a laptop computer. The modern technology seemed almost alien in a room of French Colonial decor and clearly valuable antiques.

"Patriarch," Henri said formally. "May I present Rogue, here to sign the book to confirm her apprenticeship to Remy LeBeau."

Jean-Luc finally looked up. He said nothing for a time, just looked, then finally pulled out a book from a small collection, propped between a couple of bookends on the desk.

"As I recall," Jean-Luc said as he opened up the book, "I asked you to confirm Remy's assessment that... Rogue... was a suitable apprentice. Do you confirm?"

"Oui."

Jean-Luc put the opened book down on the desk and held out a pen. Only now did he look Rogue in the eye.

"Then come sign."

Without a word, Rogue sauntered to the desk. As she approached, Jean-Luc turned the open laptop around for the floor to see and she could see Gambit's image on the screen, grinning gleefully. Rogue took the pen and write down her name and signed on the indicated line. Glancing at previous entries on the page, there were a number of names printed in childish handwriting in the 'apprentice signature' column and in some cases only an X or Jean-Luc's initials - no doubt for those cases where the apprentice was illiterate. This done, Rogue put down the pen and stepped backwards away from the desk to Henri's side.

"Bon," Jean-Luc said, then addressed Gambit without looking at the screen (or the webcam perched on the screen). "Remy LeBeau, as you are unable to attend this meeting, who do you designate to sign on your behalf?"

"Actually Père," Gambit said, his casualness sounding strange in the formal atmosphere, "I think it's past time my own signature appeared in the book."

There was a soft murmur and both Rogue and Henri hid smiles. Everyone had expected Gambit to formally name Henri, like he always did.

"With that in mind, I name Rogue as my proxy."

"An apprentice cannot sign for her trainer," Jean-Luc said patiently, wondering just what his wayward son was up to this time.

"Oh I assure you, mon père," Rogue said. "It will be my signature to grace the book."

Everyone turned and stared. It may have been Rogue's face and body but her eyes were red-on-black and the smirk on her face was so characteristically Gambit's there was an audible gasp across the room. Jean-Luc was stunned speechless as Rogue pulled out a deck of cards which she shuffled and sprung from hand to hand with Gambit's own skill and technique.

"Désolé, Père," Gambit said smugly. "I forgot to tell you! Rogue steals people. Including their powers."

On cue, Rogue charged up one of the cards. The magenta light was incentive for everyone to silence on their own, but the moment became more pronounced when she flicked it up into the air and it exploded.

"As I was telling Henri the other day, if Rogue ever absorbs a shapeshifter, I'm screwed," Gambit delightedly.

There was a click and a flash, and the moment was broken with Jean-Luc glaring at Henri while he pocketed the camera again.

"Remy wanted to see the look on your face," Henri explained.

Jean-Luc just stared at him, then looked back at Rogue, who had returned to shuffling cards.

"Are you going to sign or not?" Jean-Luc asked her.

Rogue sauntered back to the desk with a very Gambit walk and signed the book once again, but this time with Gambit's signature. Henri moved forward then, with a sample of Gambit's signature that they'd organised earlier so that Jean-Luc could compare. With a small gasp, Rogue let Gambit's psyche go. For a time there was nothing but silence - if you discount Gambit's happy "do do do"ing over the speakers.

"Welcome to the Thieves Guild," Jean-Luc said finally. "I see things are going to be interesting."

"Merci," Rogue replied.

* * *

After the signing, Henri took Rogue on a tour of the Guild Headquarters. He also provided her with the necessary passcodes, passwords and other details she would need to find, enter and interact on Guild territory. He also laughed softly when he saw her eyes start to glaze over and assured her that Gambit would make sure she knew everything she needed to do when the time came.

Henri also took the time to get Rogue equipped with her own equipment, instead of using Gambit's things. In the small box he handed her, Rogue could only recognise the lock picks, tucked away in their little pouch, and a coil of rope. As Gambit hadn't wanted it possible from Rogue's so-called 'friends' in California to track her down in case they were feeling vindictive, Henri also had new ID made up for her under the name of "Anna Raven". He also provided her with a new computer also with certain accessories that Gambit had insisted she would need.

"In other words," Rogue said, eyeing the gaming mouse and the headset, "he's determined to get me into WoW."

"He tried to get me into it once," Henri said. "I just don't understand the appeal. You have my sympathy, chérie."

"I appreciate it. Oh well, I understand an old friend of mine likes to play as well, so... might not be all bad."

When this was all finally done, it was time for lunch and Henri brought Rogue to the LeBeau's private dining room in the Guild Headquarters. Rogue was a little apprehensive about meeting the rest of Gambit's family, especially on far more casual conditions than her first meeting with Jean-Luc. He was there now, sitting quietly at the head of the table. Also at the table were two black-haired teenage boys and a blonde woman.

"Henri," said the woman, walking up to them. "Glad you could join us. Ahh, and this must be Rogue. I'm Mercy, Henri's wife."

"Nice to meet you," Rogue replied.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, and you won't believe the rumours flying around from this morning's registration," Mercy said. "Ahh, and these deux louts are our sons, Lucian and Claude. Boys, this is your Oncle Remy's apprentice, Rogue. Do remember to be on your best behaviour. Stop staring Claude, it's rude."

Rogue smirked slightly as the boys greeted her and she acknowledged them politely in turn. Henri sat down next to his father, Mercy next to him and Rogue next to Mercy. She had barely sat down when an older woman came bustling out, behind her a couple of maids with plates of food. Quietly they put them down while the older woman sat down by Rogue.

"You're Rogue, oui?" she said. "Tante Mattie."

"I... yes I am," Rogue replied evenly, a smile at her lips. "I've heard a lot about you. In fact, Remy asked me to ask you if he could have a batch of your world famous cookies."

Tante Mattie laughed.

"That boy! So predictable. Didn't I tell you Jean-Luc that's the first thing he'd have Rogue do for him?" she said.

"Actually," Jean-Luc drawled as he stabbed his fork into his lunch. "I believe the first thing that Rogue did for him was sign the register."

"Only because we hadn't crossed paths yet," Tante Mattie decided.

"Hey did you really turn into Oncle Remy at the registration?" Claude asked, his eyes wide.

"No," Rogue replied.

"But I heard that your eyes changed colour," Claude insisted. "And you blew up a card and everything!"

"Claude," Mercy frowned at him.

"They did and I did," Rogue confirmed.

"Can I see?" Claude asked eagerly.

"Party tricks are not for the dinner table."

Jean-Luc laughed.

"Bon answer, childe," Tante Mattie said. "And you, Claude, stop badgering our guest and eat your food."

"The council hall was not the place for such questions," Jean-Luc said then. "But just what is your mutation, Rogue?"

Between mouthfuls of food when she could sneak them in (the meal tasted wonderful), Rogue explained how her power worked. She told them about how she needed skin to skin contact, information siphoning, the side-effects on the victim and how in the case of mutants she could use their abilities on cue.

"What other powers do you have then?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"Healing factor, bone claws that come out of my hands - three on each side - pryokinesis, cryokinesis, phasing, manipulation over magnetic fields and the ability to turn my body inta steel."

"You can turn your body int' steel?" Lucian said, gaping at her.

"I believe I just said that," Rogue replied mildly.

It was a bit strange. After leaving Xavier and before meeting Gambit she never talked to anyone at all about her powers. Now she seemed to be doing it all the time. A part of her was having fun with it but another was shying away from the attention.

"Fascinating," Jean-Luc said. "We're going to have to come up with a good Tilling for you when the time comes. Oh, and tell Remy that we're going to be having the Christmas party at his place this year."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that," Rogue replied.

"Just make sure you give advance notice on when the people setting up are going to arrive," Henri said. "Or they may walk in on a porn-unpleasant surprise."

"Nice save," Rogue smirked at him.

"I was rather pleased with it myself," Henri replied.

"What did I miss?" asked Lucian.

"Trust moi, you don't want to know," Henri told his son.

"Well, I have to admit," said Mercy. "We were all very surprised to find out that Remy had actually brought a fille home with him. He never does that y'know, chére. Too much Guild goes on at his place I suppose."

"Ha, that's just an excuse to prevent the filles from stalking him," Henri joked.

"Let alone that you were moving in and he wanted you to going the Guild," Mercy went on. "Knew something must be up."

"Indeed," Jean-Luc agreed and pointed a finger at Rogue. "You take care of mon fils, petite. This exile's been taking it's toll on him, and so it should. No one should be separated from their family for so long. Not right, not right at all. And I suspect he's become a little too involved with that Warcraft game."

Rogue laughed.

"I'll take care of him," she promised.

"Bon."

"Speaking of family," Mercy said. "What's yours? Mississippi bound, I expect."

"Orphaned," Rogue replied. "Abandoned by my adopted mother and aunt. Disowned by my foster parents when they found out I was a mutant. And then when I thought I was making a new family with the X-men I got betrayed by them too."

"Désolé, chére. I did not intend to upset you."

"Just saying it like it is."

"Well, you're part of the LeBeau's now, childe," Tante Mattie said. "And if they don't take you in, I will."

"That's all we need," said Jean-Luc. "Another Baptiste femme."

"You watch your mouth, Jean-Luc," Tante Mattie said. "You're not so old I wouldn't take to you with my rolling pin."

* * *

_"Hey Remy, you got Rogue playing WoW yet?"_

"Not yet mon ami," Gambit replied while his Orc Hunter attacked a yeti. "But she's getting a new computer today, so soon."

_"Soon you shall corrupt her into our ranks and she shall never escape!"_

_"Pietro! Have you been feeding John sugar again?"_

_"Who me? Why would you even suggest such a thing?"_

_"Never escape! Ever!"_

_"John stop with the evil laughter already. Remy... get Rogue on here soon because I'm really not sure how much longer I want to put up with John carrying on."_

"I'm thinking he's more obsessed than I am with the idea of Roguey playing WoW."

_"It's possible."_

_"Hey it's a fun game."_

_"No kidding Sherlock. If it wasn't fun, we are we playing it?"_

_"Because we're a bunch of weirdos?"_

_"Speak for yourself Dom."_

_"I'm surprised you're not more worried, Wanda. The way John carries on anyone would think he had a thing for Rogue."_

_"Well, she is pretty hot."_

"And off limits, Johnny-boy."

_"Oh is she now?" _Wanda asked dangerously.

_"But not as hot as you." _John said hurriedly._ "Besides, she can't touch anyone anyway."_

"Well actually she can."

_"She can? But I thought the 'cure' wore off and I know she lined up to get it."_

_"Wait this Rogue was one of the traitors?"_

_"She couldn't control her powers so she couldn't touch anyone without sucking the life out of them. Not even boyfriend."_

"Rogue can control her powers now. The 'cure' took its time wearing off so she took advantage to figure out how to control it."

_"Well, blow me down! Who woulda thunk it? Bet she's thrilled to bits. Wait... so what did she do to you the other day? Because I figured maybe hand job, 'cause she could do that with a glove on but -"_

"I really don't think that's any of your business, homme."

_"Heh heh heh, touching people's made Rogue randy! Randy Rogue!"_

Gambit looked up as the door opened and smiled up at Rogue as she entered the room. She spotted him on the computer and gave him an amused look as she put down the box she was carrying on the coffee table.

"Gotta go guys," Gambit said as he activated his hearthstone. "Talk to you later."

There was a chorus of good byes and Gambit logged out of the game.

"How'd it go, ma chére?"

"Pretty good," Rogue replied and handed him a plate. "There's your cookies."

Gambit beamed and lifted up the plastic so he could swipe one.

"God bless Tante Mattie," he sighed. "Best cookies ever."

Rogue chuckled and starting pulling out the rest of her things.

"Get your new ID?" he asked.

"Uh huh. I'm now 'Anna Raven'."

"Pretty. I've missed these cookies."

Rogue giggled.

"How was the family?"

"They were good. Oh, Henri's going to email you the photo of the look on Jean-Luc's face."

Gambit chuckled.

"Excellent," he said.

"Mercy said to say 'hi'."

"Hi Mercy."

His voice may have sounded jovial but there was something in his eyes that made Rogue realise that what Jean-Luc had said earlier rang true: Exile was taking its toll on him.

"Oh and Claude and Lucian couldn't stop gawking at me like a pair of pimple-faced teenagers. Oh wait..." Rogue said merrily in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Gambit laughed.

"Well, can't blame 'em really. Who wouldn't want to drool over you?"

"Hmm," Rogue said, wrapping her arms around him. "It was kinda pathetic coming from them though. Besides, I've always preferred older men."

Gambit put the plate of cookies down on the coffee table, his lips meeting hers on the way. Rogue kissed him back softly, pressing her body into his.

"Oh and they're having the Christmas party here this year."

"Bon."

All of a sudden he couldn't quite seem to get enough of her. He kissed her deeply even as he lowered her down onto the lounge.

* * *

Logan stepped inside the biker bar and took a moment to breathe in the smoky atmosphere. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Anything else I can get you?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah," Logan replied and produced a photo of Rogue. "Know her?"

The bartender glance at the photo and shook his head.

"Goes by the name of Marie D'Ancanto and sometimes Rogue."

"Sorry friend. Never heard of her. She looks a little young to be coming in here though."

"This photo's a couple of years old. Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

The bartender went back to work and Logan started on his beer. He thought Rogue would be all right at the Institute, evidently not. He'd gone to a different bar every night since he arrived in California: it was the only way he knew to track Rogue down after three years. That, and hope he'd get a whiff of her scent. Rogue did like motorcycles - no doubt something she'd picked up from him - Logan felt it was fair to say that if he looked for bikes, he'd find Rogue eventually. Of course, after this long it was entirely possible she wasn't even in the state any more. He just hoped he found someone who knew her before he ran out of bars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Umm, hi?" Rogue said into the microphone part of the headset.

_"Hi."_

_"Hellooooooo."_

_"Who's that?"_

"It's Rogue."

"Hey guys," Gambit added. "I finally got Rogue playing."

_"Rogue! It's me, John!"_

_"Okay seriously, we're going to have to change your name, or we're going to get you mixed up with the rogue character class all the time."_

"Hi John," Rogue said.

"We can call her Anna," Gambit decided.

Rogue smiled and then a message in pink text appeared on her screen: "You have to get used to being called that."

_"Is that your real name? I thought it was Marie,"_ John said.

"I changed it after I left Xaviers."

_"Oh right. Remy told us Bobby cheated on you and that you have control over your powers now. And with Kitty of all people. Kitty! What's that about?"_

"I have no idea. I don't really want to talk about it."

_"Right, because you've got yourself a new man now, eh, eh? And you can touch so you can do it as often as you want. Do it. Doooo iiiiittttt... raow."_

"John... are you on drugs now or something?"

_"No, this is his normal state. I'm Wanda, by the way. Nice to have another girl in the guild. Whatcha playing?"_

"I've got a Tauren druid," Rogue said.

"I'm inviting you to the guild, chére," Gambit told her. "Just press accept when the button comes up."

"This seems to be my week for joining guilds."

_"Fun. I've got a Blood Elf priest. John's got the Troll mage,"_ Wanda said.

_"Fire spec,"_ John said proudly. _"Burn, baby, burn!"_

_"Hi Anna, I'm Dom. My main's an Orc warrior,"_ said a man with a thick Greek accent.

"Well, at least some things never change," Rogue drawled. "Nice to meet you, Dom."

_"Heyhey, I'm Pietro. Lesse, I've got a Belf pally, Forsaken priest, Orc shaman, Orc warlock and a Tauren warrior."_

_"And he plays them all at the same time,"_ Wanda added. _"Superspeed."_

Pietro chuckled.

"We're all mutants here," Gambit said cheerfully. "Be careful of Anna, mes amis. If she touches you in real life she'll steal your powers."

"Don't worry, you'll safe unless one of you is a shapeshifter," Rogue said cheerfully. "I've decided that's my goal: to absorb a shapeshifter."

_"I approve!"_ John said gleefully.

"I don't suppose you know where Mystique is?"

_"Nope, haven't seen her since she took a 'cure' for Buckethead. Actually, haven't seen Buckethead around either."_

_"Good riddance if you ask me,"_ said Wanda. _"Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you, Anna. By the way, I don't know what you did to Remy when we were raiding the other day but don't do it again! Listening to heavy breathing on Vent is creepy."_

_"Yeah, she gets enough of men heavy breathing from me!"_ John declared.

_"I do not want to know about you and my sister,"_ Pietro said disgustedly.

"Oooh, got yourself a girlfriend now, Johnny?" Rogue teased.

_"Oooh being able to touch people's made you randy. Randy Roguey! I been you've gotten real experienced since we last met, eh, eh? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. So what _did_ you do to Remy to get him all hot and heavy?"_

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

_"Okay, what about what you bought from Victoria's Secret?"_

"That's none of your business either."

_"Then why did you tell us about it?"_

"I didn't. I told Remy. You'll just happened to hear."

Gambit laughed.

* * *

Gambit finally woke up the next morning after a long sleep in. He was disappointed to find Rogue gone already and his eyes laid on a note on his bedside:

_Morning Remy!_

_I've just gone out for a couple of groceries. Mainly maple syrup (we seem to be out for some reason - can't imagine why - it's not like we've had any pancakes recently, hehe)._

_Also, I have a doctor's appointment this morning, so I won't be back until about lunchtime._

_Love you!_

_Rogue_

Gambit grinned at the comment about the maple syrup and frowned at the comment about the doctor. What did she need a doctor's appointment for? Shrugging it off, Gambit made his way into the bathroom for his morning shower. It wasn't until he was drying off after his shower that he noticed the plastic bag on the basic, marked with the logo of one of the local pharmacies. Curious, Gambit peered inside and his frown deepened when his gaze laid on the unopened pregnancy test inside.

It being first thing in the morning and all - relatively speaking - it wasn't until Gambit was just stepping back into the bedroom that the concepts of "doctor" and "pregnancy test" finally registered. The colour drained from his face when he realised that they hadn't exactly been very careful lately.

In fairness, he told himself, he kept condoms on his person when he was out, and in his hotel, but until Rogue he'd never actually taken a woman to his home in Louisiana with him before. So although he had protection in the bedroom, there wasn't any anywhere else in the house, and his spur of the moment impulses were acted on without thinking of that kind of thing. Gambit sat down on the bed and blew out a long breath. Surely that wasn't it, right? They'd only been here a bit over a week, surely that was too soon for Rogue to be worried that she might be... right?

Unfortunately, once the idea was in his head, Gambit couldn't get it out. He pulled on pants and went downstairs for breakfast, but found he wasn't really hungry after all. He considered playing WoW but couldn't concentrate on it. Eventually he settled for sitting on the lounge and flicking cards into a hat while he waited for Rogue to come home. How could he have been so stupid?

It was a little after twelve by the time that Rogue got back, whistling merrily with a couple of bags in her hands. She was a little surprised to see Gambit flicking cards, but the anxious expression on his face as he met her gaze told her plenty.

"Chére?"

"Something wrong, sugar?" Rogue asked.

"You went to the doctor's this morning. I'm thinking I should be asking you that."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Ask me."

Gambit was silent for a moment, a little thrown off by her casualness. Rogue put the bags on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine."

"So what did you go to the doctor's about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get a prescription."

"Rogue just tell me what's going on. You're driving me crazy here. What's the appointment about and what... what about the pregnancy test upstairs?"

Rogue picked up one of the bags and turned it over. About a dozen boxes of condoms spilled out. Gambit stared.

"You should have seen the look on the cashier's face," Rogue said, grinning broadly. "It was priceless. I purposely chose a guy, of course."

Gambit cracked a smile.

"So...?"

"So," Rogue said, sitting down next to him. "I got me a prescription for the Pill. We can dump these in our favourite places of the house, and I'm thinking keeping them there for the Christmas party."

Gambit snickered.

"It'll be fun if Henri comes across any," Rogue added with a smirk. "I haven't fulfilled the prescription yet - the test is for me to use in a couple of weeks just to make sure I'm not already before I start swallowing anything."

"Rogue, I'm so sorry," Gambit said. "I shouldn't have been so lazy and just..."

"Sugar, we're both to blame for being lazy," Rogue said. "I could have said anything at any time, and I chose not to. Besides, I kinda enjoy it went you take me by surprise. I just... I just wanted to make sure that was the only surprise we were going to have."

Gambit nodded slowly and wrapped her up in his arms.

"You put that pregnancy test in the bathroom just to make me worry, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Cruel, cruel woman," he said as he kissed and nibbled at her neck.

"Nah, cruel would have been finding a way to force a positive result and leaving that in the bathroom."

* * *

A few days later Rogue looked at the ensuite, then at the toothbrush in her hand, then back at Gambit.

"You want me to scrub the floor with a toothbrush," she stated.

"Oui."

"I'm sorry. I'm failing to see how this is 'the most important lesson a thief will ever learn'."

"That's because you haven't started yet," Gambit replied cheerfully. "You can't expect to learn a lesson before the lesson's even begun, can't you chére?"

"Well, no, but I don't see how cleaning a bathroom floor the most difficult way possible has anything to do with stealing."

"That's for you to figure out, isn't it? Call me when you're done."

Rogue looked after Gambit dubiously as he left. She wondered if he would notice if she used a mop instead.

* * *

Gambit gave the bathroom floor one glance and shook his head.

"Rogue, I said to use the toothbrush, not the mop."

"Darn. I was hoping you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Nice try. But you ain't gonna learn by cheating and I'm already being nice by not making you do the floor in the main bathroom like I made all my other apprentices do."

Rogue winced at that idea. The main bathroom had a lot more floor going for it.

"Do it again, and use the toothbrush this time," Gambit said.

* * *

Quite some time later Rogue reported she was done and Gambit arrived to inspect.

"No," he said finally. "You have to do it again."

"I have to do what now?"

"Do it again. Look at all the spots you missed."

"Excuse me? I've been over every inch of this floor with a freaking toothbrush!"

"See? There's a spot there, and there and how could you miss that big gaping dirt mark right there? Looks like you trod where you just cleaned."

"I'm not doing this again."

"Au contraire. You will do it again and it shall be spotless."

"No, I won't!"

"Rogue," Gambit frowned at her. "Do not argue with me on this. I'm sure that as a waitress you had chores you had to do that you hated and contrary to how stealing is presented in the media, it's not as glamorous or as easy as all that. Do it again and do it right."

* * *

"Happy now?" Rogue asked sarcastically sometime later.

Gambit nodded slowly.

"Much better," he said approvingly. "Now, what did you learn?"

"That you're capable of being an absolute bastard."

"Aww, chére, you're making me blush. But surely you already knew that? And it has nothing to do with being a thief. What did you learn from this?"

"Cleaning a bathroom floor with a toothbrush has nothing to do with stealing," Rogue exclaimed in exasperation. "It's an absolutely pointless task that's better likened to a punishment."

"If I wanted to punish you, I could come up with something much more fun for moi. What did you learn?"

"What is there to learn? It's a waste of perfectly good energy that could have been better spent on doing something a little more productive, like say... learning to pick pockets or... whatever else some of that equipment they gave me is for."

"Don't tell me you don't know. If you tell me that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you do this again tomorrow."

"Excuse me? I don't think so! There's no way you're going to make me do this all over again! There's nothing wrong with it. It's spotless, just like you wanted."

"Rogue!" Gambit said, frowning at her and capturing her chin with his fingers. "I love you and I think you're amazing, but right now I'm not your lover -"

"You can say that again."

"- I'm a Master Thief trying to train his headstrong apprentice. But because you are my lover, I have shown you leniency. I gave you the smallest bathroom in the house -"

"Gee, thanks."

"- and I'm giving you time now to think things over. It took moi deux weeks before I got it. I'd only been living with moi adopted family for a few months and I hated Père for making me do it. He sure as hell would never have given me time to think things over. He gave me ten seconds to give him an answer and then he would make me do it again. Of course, part of the reason why it took me so long was because I was having trouble with the concept of 'clean' but that's besides the point. You're a smart fille, Rogue. I'm not trying to be nasty but I cannot tell you what the lesson here is. It'll lose its value if you don't figure it out for yourself."

Rogue pursed her lips and said nothing. Gambit let go of her chin.

"I'm going to go and hit the casino for a few hours," he said. "I'm sure that'll be plenty of time for you to work it out, and you can tell me when I get back."

* * *

Perhaps for the first time in his life, Gambit actually felt bad about giving an apprentice that particular lesson. Well, except for that one kid who took about a month before he got the idea. He rubbed his forehead. He wasn't supposed to feel bad about this. Every single apprentice in the guild had to endure this particular lesson, and Rogue was no exception.

It was probably his own fault for being romantically involved.

Tormenting apprentices was one of the perks of having apprentices. It was compensation for having to put up with their mistakes and slow learning. Ugh, especially the slow learners. Gambit hated dealing with them at times, especially on those occasions where he had them run errands into New Orleans for him and they ran into strife. That was embarrassing.

Not that he expected to have any of that kind of trouble with Rogue. She was smart and already had much of the dexterity, agility and strength required for this kind of work. It was just learning the new skills. Gambit had been rather pleasantly surprised with how fast she picked up lock picking, although he was dreading teaching her stealth. That would be interesting. Teaching stealth, Gambit had found from experience, was much easier to teach to younger apprentices - once you could get them to shut up, that is. Stealthy walking was something that should become second nature to a thief. In fact, it should be their default way of walking. Walking and making noise should be something a thief should need to think about, not the other way around.

Gambit really hoped this wouldn't turn into a nightmare. Taking Rogue on as his apprentice seemed like a great idea at the time - he could honestly see them working well together. He just didn't want her getting angry with him every time he tried to teach her some new, frustrating task.

He sighed and sat down at the poker table. A few games, some high stakes, lots of wins: it never failed to cheer him up.

* * *

To say that Rogue was annoyed would be putting it lightly. After Gambit left she'd spent some time letting loose a few choice words and eventually decided to take her frustrations out in the gym. The workout did wonders to vent her frustrations but nothing to solve the puzzle that Gambit had given her. In the end she decided to take a swim in the pool outside.

Rogue loved Gambit's pool. It was large - no doubt to accommodate the Guild when they had the Christmas party here - and there was a spa off to the side. She was childishly delighted with the slide. On the far end of the pool was a slight waterfall, decorated with rocks and shrubs growing either side. The groundsman (Rogue had seen him around, although she hadn't yet met him like she had the housekeeper, Mrs Montague) kept good care of the gardens which were just gorgeous. Lawn front and back, a fountain, one of those swinging chairs sat tucked in a little corner, shaded by overhanging trees. Beautiful and colourful flowers grew everywhere.

Rogue dived into the water and entertained herself for a time before hauling herself out again and going back in via the slide. She giggled to herself when she returned to the surface. So much fun! She stayed in the pool, varying between playing around and swimming laps, and finally emerged when she started to go pruney. She wrapped her towel about her and made her way inside for a shower.

She abruptly regretted her decision to shower in the ensuite as usual. Just being in there reminded her of just how long she'd already been in there that day and she deliberately kept her eyes from the floor. If it weren't for the fact that her toiletries lived in here she'd go to one of the other bathrooms instead.

What possible lesson could there be to learn from all of this? When she'd done that heist with Gambit it had been great. She had a chance to stretch her wings, do something she'd never done before and really experiment with her powers. It had been wonderful having that opportunity to spend time with him too. Even nutting out her distraction had been fun, even if it had been work. Together they had gone over all the possibilities, exploring the possible consequences of each act. Her very appearance had been worked out in detail right down to how she should smell. The attention Gambit paid to detail seemed a little crazy, especially when it came to what she considered trivial but at the same time, she couldn't fault his logic. In fact she could even respect that he was able to pick up on those things at all.

* * *

Gambit arrived home to find Rogue tucked up into bed (wearing her usual bed attire, which is to say, nothing) with her arms wrapped around her teddy bear. He smirked to himself as he undressed, glad that she was actually in their bed at all. He'd been undecided if Rogue would decide to disappear to one of the guest bedrooms tonight instead.

He got into bed and started to slide up close to her, only for Rogue to roll over and look at him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied.

"How'd it go?"

"Not too bad. Made some decent money at the poker table tonight so no complaints."

"Well, that's good."

"So, uhh, you figured it out?"

"I think so," Rogue replied. "It's about attention to detail and being thorough and stuff."

"Go on."

"So, if the bathroom floor was a job, then my first attempt was a real sloppy one. I went over it with a mop and you knew that immediately. It would be like if I broke into a place, grabbed whatever it was I wanted to steal and then left, not caring what kind of a mess I made. You know when the owners come back they're going to know immediately that they were robbed. My second attempt, okay it may not have been obvious straight away but there was still tell tales signs I hadn't gotten everything. That would be akin to going in, stealing, cleaning up after myself but leaving a footprint in the dirt on my way out."

Gambit chuckled.

"The idea is to not make it obvious that someone's been there," Rogue said. "The only sign that they've been robbed at all should be that the dirt - or the loot - is gone."

"Exactly," Gambit said. "That's exactly what it's about. Leaving those spots, they're the things that get you into trouble. They're the things that the cops pick up on and can use to trace you at least from crime to crime if not straight to you."

Rogue sighed.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you before. I understand now why you couldn't just tell me straight."

"There are some lessons best learned in practice than in theory. Chére... there are going to be lessons along the way that are going to frustrate you - although granted I think this one is the most irritating lesson on the books. I get that you're probably going to get irritated but I'd prefer if you didn't get irritated with me. I don't want this to get in the way of our relationship."

"I'll try not to take my frustrations out on you, but I can't make any promises," Rogue replied wryly. "I'm told I have quite the hot temper."

Gambit chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Bon," he said. "That's all I ask. I really can turn you into an awesome thief if you let me."

Rogue chuckled.

"I'm sure you can," she replied.

Gambit took the teddy bear out of her arms and put it back on her bedside table, leaning over Rogue in the process. She smiled and Gambit kissed her all the way on his return to the bed.

"I really don't like that bear all that much," he said. "One stupid little fight and already he's moving in."

Rogue giggled and wrapped her arms around Gambit.

"Don't worry sugar. He couldn't hold a candle to you. No opposable thumbs for a start."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mercy looked up from the computer as Rogue entered the room.

"Hi," Rogue said.

"Oh good, you're here," Mercy said. "Have a seat while I finish writing this and then we can be off."

"Okay."

Rogue sat down on the nearest chair, happy to finally have a chance to sit down. She was amazed at just how much running around she had to do for Gambit, given that a lot of things between him and the Guild were done over computers. Turned out that Jean-Luc only used computers reluctantly and there were a number of things he preferred didn't go through electronic channels. These were the things that Rogue found herself running back and forth every couple of days.

It would seem that Jean-Luc hadn't exactly given up hope that Gambit's exile would be lifted and one day he could take over the Guild. This in mind, Jean-Luc liked to keep Gambit informed and involved in Guild matters and decisions. Rogue wondered why Henri, the elder, blood related son wasn't resentful that the younger, adopted son was preferred for leadership of the Guild over him. Well, if he was, she certainly didn't pick up any ill-feeling when she absorbed him.

At last Mercy finished at the computer and got up.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

"What exactly are shopping for?" Rogue asked.

"Remy didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? We're hitting the dance store for tap shoes."

"Tap shoes?" Rogue repeated as they headed down the hall. "What on earth do I need tap shoes for?"

"Stealth training."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't tap shoes designed to make noise?"

"Exactly. The day you can walk down a hardwood floor in tap shoes and not make a noise, you're halfway to mastering the art."

"Only _half_way? What do you have to do for the other half?" Rogue asked.

"Walking in tap shoes across a hardwood floor covered in deux layers of empty potato chip packets. When you can do that, then you have truly mastered the art of stealthy walking. Do you know, you can't even open a packet of those things without making a noise?"

"Is that even possible?"

Mercy laughed.

"Oui, it is, and Remy's one of the few I know who can actually do it so pay attention to what he has to teach you," Mercy advised. "Don't be disheartened if it takes you awhile, Rogue. This is one of the aspects of our trade that takes years to do properly and I'm afraid your age does put you at a disadvantage. You're going to have to completely relearn how to walk."

"Relearn how to _walk_? I'd say that sounds a little extreme, but it obviously works."

Mercy chuckled as they stepped into the garage.

* * *

Over the time that followed, Rogue was introduced to all sorts of interesting things. Picking the pockets of a bell-laced dummy, using listening devices, safe cracking, checking for infra-red beams and learning how to get around them. She spent an hour each day in tap shoes, walking across the hardwood floor in the ballroom, trying to place her feet like Gambit instructed. Some things she got quickly, while others she found frustrating with her inability to learn as fast as she expected of herself.

On top of all of this, Rogue found that she seemed to have become unusually prone to crying fits. In fact, she even had a crying fit over having crying fits and she had no idea why she was crying so often about stupid stuff. Gambit was rather frustrated and perplexed by Rogue's sudden trend of mood swings until the two figured out that the culprit was the Pill, which she had started taking after she confirmed that she wasn't pregnant. Rogue stopped taking them and - much to the relief of both of them - returned to her sane former self.

Despite herself, Rogue also found she rather enjoyed playing World of Warcraft. It wasn't just that it was some nice casual time she could spend with Gambit, or even that it was a way to catch up with John and start friendships with people outside of the Thieves Guild. The game itself was fun and a good way to relax, especially after a day spent trying to practice skills that required attention to every intricate detail.

* * *

On the day of the Christmas party, Tante Mattie and a number of her kitchen hands arrived at the house, recruited Gambit, took over the kitchen and got started on preparing the food. Later more people arrive to set up and decorate. Rogue helped with the decorating.

Then the first guests began to arrive and Gambit stood at the door to greet everyone, most of whom he hadn't seen in person since the last time they had a Guild event at his place. That was a couple of years ago now, so suffice to say he was very happy about all this. Perhaps what amazed - and saddened - him the most was just how much some of the kids had grown. Remembering some of the little kids and seeing teenagers, or remembering teenagers and seeing adults was a little unnerving and a painful reminder of just how much he was missing.

Unfortunately, the fate of his exile was in the hands of the Assassins Guild, and unless Marius changed his mind, or he died and Bella Donna could be persuaded, an exile he was to remain.

"Remy! Mon fils," Jean-Luc greeted enthusiastically, giving his son a hug. "It has been far too long."

"Indeed," Gambit replied. "Merry Christmas, Père."

"Merry Christmas. Well now, aren't you looking well? Y'know, I have to say you seem to be a lot happier these days. That wouldn't happened to have anything to do with a certain femme, would it?"

"You know me too well, mon père. If it weren't for Mrs Montague I don't know how I'd keep this house in order, no?"

Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Always the quick one, aren't you boy? Ahh, more arrivals. We'll talk more later."

"That we will."

Rogue came down the stairs, a towel slung over her shoulder as she headed for the pool. Quite a lot of people had arrived in just the time it had taken to change.

"Hey Rogue!" called Claude.

Rogue sighed, rolled her eyes and turned to face Mercy and Henri's eldest son.

"Yeah?" she drawled.

"This is a party. Got any party tricks?"

Rogue gave the cheeky brat a long look even as he pretended he wasn't checking out his uncle's girlfriend in a bikini. She sighed and reminded herself that at sixteen, Claude was at his sexual peak and probably honestly couldn't help himself. She pulled out Bobby's psyche, touched Claude's cup and iced it slightly. While Claude stood there gaping at his drink, Rogue made a quick escape, making a beeline for the pool.

Rogue put her towel over the railing and dived in. She was eventually joined by others, and when the pool started getting a little too full of children, Rogue moved to the spa.

"Hey," said a girl about her age. "I'm Zoe. You're Rogue, right?"

"Yep," Rogue replied as she joined Zoe in the spa. "Nice to meetcha."

"These are Brad, Andre and Stephane."

"Pleasure."

"The pleasure is all ours, mademoiselle," Stephane said suavely, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, which seemed to be the tradition amongst men of the Thieves Guild.

"Aww, aren't you so sweet?" Rogue smirked at him.

Zoe snorted.

"Don't encourage him," she advised. "And you, Stephane, should know better. You're with Gambit, aren't you Rogue?"

"Uh huh," Rogue nodded.

"Well, yeah as his apprentice," Brad said. "We all know that."

Rogue smirked at him and Andre snickered.

"What?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, we're kinda dating, too, sugar," Rogue said.

"No way, really?"

"Gambit gets all the girls," Andre sighed.

"Not me," Zoe said. "Wait... that's not a good thing."

Rogue laughed and Zoe grinned at her.

"I really don't get what the big deal is," said Stephane. "What's he got that I don't?"

"Everything," Zoe advised him. "Don't mind me, Rogue, all us women like to drool over Remy. He's just so... droolable. It drives these guys nuts."

"I'm sure it does at that."

The five fell further into conversation and Rogue found herself in a position she hadn't actually been in for quite sometime: interacting with her own age group. She hadn't done that since leaving Xaviers. All the people she'd hung out with in California had been her age and older; mostly older. It felt a little strange.

"Well now," Mercy said, looking at the five men around the table. "Didn't take you long to get the poker game started, did it?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Would you expect any less, chérie?"

"Now that you mention it, no," Mercy replied dryly.

There was a squawk and then "Attention, attention everybody." Everyone turned to look and saw Jean-Luc at the microphone. The crowd hadn't quite silenced, so Jean-Luc look towards the poker table.

"Remy? If you don't mind?"

Gambit picked up some cards (from a different deck to the one they were using to play with), charged them up and tossed them over the crowd where they exploded. The sudden noise was quite enough to get everyone's attention.

"That's better. Merci Remy," Jean-Luc said. "Mes fils et filles, we are coming to the close of yet another year, and what a year it's been, no?" ["My sons and daughters"]

Jean-Luc waited for the cheering to subside.

"Now I'm sure that you're all eager for dinner, but first, this years Top Ten Thieves."

Jean-Luc once again had to wait for the excited murmur to die down.

"These are the people you have to top in the year to come. At number ten, Stephane Rousseau."

"Yes!" Stephane cheered.

Rogue didn't recognise the person named at number nine, but number eight was "Zoe Ishihara." Zoe raised her arms above her head in a triumphant gesture.

"All right!" she said.

"At number seven, Emil Lapin," Jean-Luc went on.

"Oooh," said Zoe quietly. "He was number five last year."

Jean-Luc continued reading out names, most of whom Rogue didn't know or could only vaguely put a face to. There was lots of cheering going on as each name was read out.

"And now, this year's Number One Thief, and for the twelfth year in a row, Remy LeBeau."

"Rigged!" shouted Emil, although he was grinning at Gambit while he said it.

Gambit merely interlaced his fingers and stretched out his arms in front of him.

"This makes him equal with the existing record of a dozen years in the top spot. If he gets it next year he'll beat that record," Jean-Luc went on. "I hope everyone plans to give him a run for his money."

Yells of agreement followed. Gambit chuckled wickedly.

"And now without further ado, dinner is served. Do try to have some semblance of order, mes amis."

The crowd dissolved into further chatter, many getting up and making their way to the food tables.

"Hey congratulations you two," Rogue said to Stephane and Zoe.

"Thanks," Zoe said. "Hey Stephane?"

"Oui?"

"I'm better than you."

"Get lost."

Zoe giggled.

Gambit and his friends just finished the final round when Rogue appeared at his side, her towel wrapped around her waist.

"Hey sugar," she said. "Win much?"

"Does Garfield like lasagna?" Gambit replied, grinning broadly.

"Sometimes Remy," said Emil, "I think it's a good thing we don't cross paths that often. I'd go broke."

Gambit chuckled.

"Let's go get some food, shall we? I'm starved," Emil went on.

"Yeah, and you look like it too," Henri teased him. "I don't think it's much of a mystery why you dropped two positions."

"Hardy har har."

"Oh, congratulations by the way, Remy. I like how you keep telling me that you're 'one of the best' and then fail to mention you've been at the top of the list for the past twelve years," Rogue said.

Gambit chuckled as they got into the line for dinner.

"And he's been on the list since he was eighteen," Henri added disgustedly. "Second youngest ever to get on the top ten."

"Aww, only the second youngest? How tragic."

"By two months," Gambit sighed. "So close. On the bright side, I hold the record for highest top ten debut: Number seven."

"That's 'cause Père thought you needed to keep busy after being exiled so he kept giving you jobs," Henri said.

"So?"

"Rigged!" Emil laughed.

"Wouldn't have made much of a difference if I wasn't a good thief to begin with, mon ami," Gambit pointed out. "Quality, not just quantity."

"How do they work it out, anyway?" Rogue asked.

"Each job is given a rating - or worth a number of points, if you prefer," Henri explained. "Thieves are ranked by number of points accumulated. It's more for fun and bragging rights than anything else. The points are based on value of the job, complexity, number of people required, rank of the Thieves who do the job if there's more than one, that kind of thing. Points are deducted if you cause the legal department trouble."

"Yeah, they get really annoyed with you if you leave any evidence behind," Emil said. "Not that we ever intent to but they're guaranteed to rip you to shreds if the cops find so much as a foot print."

"Let alone video evidence," Henri chuckled as he filled his plate with food. "Getting caught by the LD is far worse than being caught by the cops."

"Do you remember that time, what's his name, Sven got caught at the scene of the crime? He turned himself in 'cause he preferred to be in jail where the LD couldn't give him a verbal lashing."

"I remember that," Gambit mused. "I had to break him out."

"Oh, that was you was it?"

"Oui. And he didn't escape the LD at all: they sent in Sylvia as his lawyer. I was listening in on the conversation and I'm telling you so glad I wasn't Sven. I had to turn the mute on so Sylvia wouldn't hear me laughing at him."

"Ha! You would have been in for the verbal lashing then," Henri said, smirking at him.

"There you go, chére," Gambit said as they sat down with their plates of food. "If you haven't got enough incentive to look out for all the possible holes: Just remember that you never want to get on the bad side of the legal department. Ever."

"You will though. Everyone gets on their bad side at least once."

"They love me though."

"Of course they do, Remy."

"Who wouldn't love you?" Rogue asked cheekily.

"Remy LeBeau!" shouted Mercy, stalking towards them with a box in her hand.

"My dear wife," Henri smirked.

"Sounds like I'm in trouble," Gambit mused. "Oui, Mercy?"

"Do you mind explaining this?" Mercy demanded, brandishing the box of condoms.

"Why, chérie," Gambit drawled. "If I have to explain that, then I'm going to start wondering just what exactly it is that you and Henri do behind closed doors."

"Claude, Lucian and their friends found it _in the Billiards room!_"

"Ahh, that must be the box we keep wit the balls," Gambit replied, perfectly straight-faced.

Emil snickered.

"This isn't funny," Mercy insisted. "There I am, collecting them to see to it that they actually have vegetables with their dinner tonight and I find them with this!"

"You're right," Gambit said. "It isn't funny. Let's face it, a bunch of teenage boys and a box of condoms. Are there actually any left?"

"Remy!" Mercy exclaimed, throwing the box at him hard.

"What do you want me to say, Mercy?" Gambit said, smirking at her as he shoved the box aside. "This is my house, and there are certain things I like to keep in easy reach, if you know what I mean."

"Mon dieu," Henri said. "I'm never playing pool here again."

"Why's that, Henri?" Rogue asked innocently the same time Gambit said: "How much do you want to bet on that?"

"You knew you were having visitors," Mercy scolded. "You couldn't have had the decency to move such things where the children couldn't find them?"

"Actually I was kind of hoping Henri might find a box," Gambit mused. "So I guess I _did_ want the children to find them."

"Hey!" Henri objected.

"Oh! There's no talking to you!" Mercy exclaimed disgustedly.

"Is that Lucian and Claude in the line? You best be checking to make sure they get their veggies, Mercy," Gambit said cheerfully, then called out to his nephews: "Claude! Lucian!"

They turned to look. The sheepish expressions on their faces turned to delighted grins when Gambit gave them two thumbs up. Mercy said something about not encouraging them - which Gambit ignored - and stalked off. Henri shook his head.

"I'm looking forward to being an oncle," Henri said. "I plan on treating your kids the same way you treat mine."

Gambit laughed.

"I also look forward to getting you in trouble with the missus," Henri went on. "You are aware that I'm going to be getting a tongue lashing tonight."

"Ha, better Mercy than the LC?" Emil asked jokingly.

"I don't know, mon ami," said Henri. "Frankly, I think we should all be counting our blessings that Mercy's a Thief and not in the LC."

"Ahem to that," Gambit agreed.

Rogue put her empty plate aside just as Stephane approached.

"Hey Rogue," he said. "Wanna play some pool?"

"Sure," Rogue replied with a shrug.

"Hey, Remy," Emil said cheekily. "I think you should go with, just in case Rogue's a little confused about what the pool table's for."

"Hey, them's fighting words," Rogue said, pointing her finger at him. "Once I've done slaughtering Stephane here, it'll be your turn."

"I accept your challenge," Emil said, standing up. "But I don't think you're going to have much luck 'slaughtering' Stephane. He's a hustler."

"Shh!" Stephane hissed, but with a grin on his face. "Don't tell her that. Now I won't be able to talk her into betting a lap dance."

"You wouldn't have been able to do that anyway," Rogue replied dryly. "I don't bet sexual favours. Although I do give you points for having the audacity to say that in front of Remy."

The look on Stephane's face said clearly that he hadn't even considered his audience.

"It's nice to see not all the kids these days are gutless wonders," Gambit said cheerfully as they headed to the Billiards room. "But I wouldn't push it if I were you, boy."

"Yeah, I rob guys who make inappropriate suggestions and put their hands where they don't belong," Rogue nodded.

"Wow really?" asked Henri. "It's a wonder you're not broke, Remy."

"Oh he is. In fact, this house is mine now," Rogue said merrily. "I'm just letting him stay here out of the kindness of my heart."

Gambit laughed. Zoe and Andre were finishing up a game of their own when they entered the Billiards room.

"Ahh you found her," Zoe said. "You disappeared on us, Rogue."

"Nah, you'll just weren't looking," Rogue replied.

They wait for Zoe and Andre to finish, then Stephane racked up the balls.

"Do you want to break, or will I?" asked Stephane.

"Not worried."

Stephane shrugged and broke, sending two balls down straight away. It quickly became evident that Stephane was by far the better player: Rogue still had four balls left on the table when Stephane sunk the black.

"Good game," Rogue said.

"Well, y'know, with nothing at stake, there's not a whole lot of incentive to hold back, is there?"

"Oh I see. You were just putting me out of my misery as quickly as possible."

"Oui."

"How kind. So if we had bet something on it, you would have strung me along?"

"Absolutely. Most fun that way, and if you win - or almost win - you're more likely to agree to higher stakes in later games."

"How very shrewd."

Stephane smiled, then sighed and shook his head.

"Why did you have to be taken for?" he asked. "I swear, if it weren't for that - and the fact that your boyfriend's in the room watching this exchange - I'd so be cracking onto you right now."

Rogue laughed.

"And he has the power to make my life a living hell," Stephane added, looking up at Gambit.

"And don't you forget it, boy," Gambit added with a smirk.

"Oh? So it's Remy you're afraid of? Not me?" Rogue asked.

"It's a little hard to be afraid of a pretty thing like you," Stephane said. "I mean, we all heard about what happened at your registration, but I..."

His words were cut off, partly because he wasn't sure how to finished the sentence and partly because Rogue had put her hand on his arm and absorbed him.

"Rogue?" Gambit asked.

Rogue didn't answer him, instead broke contact and gave Stephane a concerned look.

"You okay, sugar?" she asked sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, fine."

"Okay, well, good. You had me concerned there for a second. Rematch?"

"Sure, if you really want one."

"Great."

As Rogue racked up the balls, Gambit started laughing. Rogue caught his eyes and grinned at him.

"What did I just miss?" asked Emil.

Gambit leaned over and lowered his voice so that Stephane wouldn't hear. "Rogue absorbed him - she's probably taken his skill at pool."

"Oh," Emil considered, then a grin grew on his face. "Oh this should be interesting."

Gambit and Henri chuckled and the game commenced. It was over fairly quickly after Rogue enjoyed a four ball streak, and left Stephane staring at her.

"I'm guessing you're the one who was holding back," Stephane said.

Rogue only chuckled and turned to Emil.

"You still want that game, sugar?"

"That depends. Am I playing you or Stephane?"

"Rogue of course," Stephane said with a frown. "Not that I'm adverse to a game if you want one."

"Rogue I think," Rogue said smugly. "You can play Stephane any time."

"Bon," Emil said, standing up.

Further conversation was halted by the sound of "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas" and a bell ringing. They peered out to look and saw someone dressed up in a Santa costume. All the little kids made a beeline for him.

"Ahh, who got roped into it this year?" asked Gambit.

"Theo," Henri replied.

"Ehe, sucks to be him."

* * *

**AN:** Stephane, Andre and Brad are all OCs, everyone else is from the comicverse.

On a side note, I had the exactly same problem Rogue did with the Pill, heh. I couldn't resist throwing that in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So what are we doing today?" Rogue asked, sitting down at the table with Gambit.

The Christmas season had been rather hectic, as it always is. The LeBeau's had gone to Gambit's house for Christmas Day, enjoyed lunch and the usual exchange of presents. New Years had passed and now they were a week into January.

"Today we're going to plan a heist."

"Oh fun."

"I hope you still think so when we're done," Gambit replied with a grin and her pushed some papers towards her. "We're going to be stealing a paperweight."

"A paperweight."

"Oui."

"Why are we stealing a paperweight?"

"Because that's what the client wants us to steal," Gambit grinned at her indicated the photo. "I suppose the gemstones in the eyes of this baby might have something to do with it. On the other hand, it could just be because they don't like their boss or it's a family heirloom or an antique or something. We get all sorts of commissions, ma chére. Some of them are strange but simple like this. Others are more complex. And sometimes we just decide to rob a bank for kicks."

Rogue laughed lightly.

"The paperweight is being kept in an office on the third floor of this building. How are we going to get it?"

"Oh, well, umm," Rogue stammered. "Sneak in?"

"We could do it that way. How else?"

"Umm... walk right in and take it? I don't know."

Gambit chuckled.

"What are some of the problems with walking in and taking it?"

"You'll get seen. And even if you do take it when no one's looking they'll notice that it's gone."

"Exactly."

"So, we're sneaking in?"

"Non. We're walking in and taking it."

"Oookay... but I thought you just said - "

"I asked you what the problems were. Now we're going to work around them. Sometimes the simplest way is best. The paperweight is being kept on a desk out in plain sight with no security particular to that object. What's more, if you sneak in and that's the only thing that's missing, then that can cause more trouble than it's worth. So, tell me, Roguey, how are we going to get around those problems you mentioned?"

"Well, umm, we'd have to have a legitimate reason to be there. I'd have to colour my hair again, probably my eyes too and you'd have to do something about your eyes as well. So we're not distinctive."

"Bon."

"And umm," Rogue tapped her teeth with her fingernail. "Well, I guess the best way to not draw attention to the fact that the paperweight is gone is to replace it with a fake?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement."

"Bon. In fact these pictures are enough for our forgery department to make up a fake for us, and they're working on it even as we speak."

"If the client was able to get photos, why didn't they just take it themselves?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Photos are easy to take. Possibly the client knows that they would be the prime suspect if it suddenly went missing, which is another reason to make the fake. Officially, once the client has the merchandise it's their business not to get caught with it, but it's generally good business not to do anything that may endanger the client. In some cases we'll advise the client to make sure they have an alibi at a certain time, especially if they're too close to the mark. Other times the client and the mark have nothing to do with each other aside from the fact that the mark has something the client wants. Of course, if there's an ongoing war between the client and the mark then there's not really a whole lot you can do either way. Each job is different, and we treat 'em that way."

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Makes sense," she said.

"Bon. So, what is our legitimate reason for getting in?"

"Umm, well, what exactly does the mark do?"

Gambit told and otherwise lead Rogue through the available information. Rogue strongly suspected that Gambit already had everything worked out, but wanted to see what she would come up with.

* * *

Logan was getting rather tired of doing the bar circuit of California. He's been going at this for months. It wouldn't have been so bad except it turned out that Rogue wasn't the only girl who had a white streak in her hair. Then too, there were also other brunettes who looked like Rogue and Logan felt he should accept the possibility that she might have dyed her white streak along the way.

Nibbles. Lot of nibbles and no results. It was highly frustrating, not just the lack of progress but also all the red herrings and wild goose chases. He could have saved so much time if he hadn't chased up every single bite someone threw him, but then, he had no way of knowing in advance that it wouldn't be Rogue.

There were times, Logan decided as he sat down on yet another bar stool, that he felt like throwing in the towel. After three years - almost four - surely Rogue was all right?

"What'll it be?"

"Beer," and almost out of reflex, by now, Logan pulled out his worn photo of Rogue and showed it to the bartender. "You wouldn't happen to have seen her anywhere, bub?"

"Yeah, that's Rogue," said the bartender. "Used to come in here all the time, until she got outed as a mutant."

"When did that happen?" Logan asked.

He could hardly believe it. He'd finally found someone who knew her!

"Four, five months ago?"

"Do you happen to know where she went? Or know someone who does?"

"Your best bet would be Frank over there," the bartender pointed. "But I don't think any of them know where she went."

"Thanks."

Logan took his beer and looked over at the indicated table. There were six men at the table, ranging from about early twenties to probably about late fifties, or he missed his guess. They were all clad in motorcycle leathers and Logan snorted to himself, wondering about Rogue's taste in company.

He finished his beer quickly, then made his way over to the table, photo in hand.

"Which one of you is Frank?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" asked the oldest of the six men.

Logan held out the picture.

"I'm looking for Rogue."

Frank barely even glanced at the photo.

"That's nice for you."

"I'm told you know her."

"She's not around here any more."

"I heard that," Logan said. "I also heard it was because she got outed as a mutant."

"Yeah, that's right," said Joss. "We don't like muties around here."

"Speak for yourself," said Owen. "Rogue never did you any harm until you turned on her."

"Yeah, and I'd do it again."

"Especially after what she did to our bikes, man," Carlos added. "That was so low."

"Right," said Gary dryly. "Because burning down her apartment wasn't."

"She's a mutie! She -" Carlos cut himself off and stared at Logan's hand. With a barely audible 'snikt' in the noisy room, three claws emerged and were pointed straight at him. The table fell silent.

"She had claws like that too," said Frank in a deceptively calm voice before Logan could say a word. "You her father or something?"

Since when did Rogue have claws?

"Yeah," Logan replied.

He figured it was best just to go with it.

"I don't know where Rogue is. She left as soon as bozos one, two and wets-his-pants over here decided to turn on her a few months back. She took off with the boyfriend - new guy in town, named 'Gambit'. He also called himself 'Le Diable Blanc', probably on account of his eyes which were rather demonic to look at. None of us has any contact with her as far as I know. You might want to try the diner where she worked," Frank went on matter-of-factly, pulling out a pen. "One of the girls there might be in contact with her."

Logan waited while Frank wrote down the name of the diner on the back of the photo. Logan retracted his claws with a 'snakt' and the tension at the table dropped.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Rogue was a good kid," Frank added. "She knew how to handle her own, and she could keep these boys in line - most of the time. If she was my daughter, I'd be real proud."

"Yeah," was all Logan would say and on that he left.

* * *

The following morning, Logan headed to the diner. It was a little crowded when he got there and he wondered if maybe he should come back when it was quieter - might have better luck getting some answers out of people here. In the end Logan decided that as he was hungry he may as well stay and eat - he could always come back later if he couldn't get any answers.

Logan sat down at a table and picked up the menu. Just the usual fare with the usual prices. A pretty, young waitress spotted him and headed to his table, notepad and pen in hand.

"What can I getcha?" she asked.

"I'll have the big breakfast thanks," he said.

"Orange or apple juice?"

"Orange."

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"Waffles.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah," Logan said and pulled out his picture of Rogue. "I was told she used to work here."

The waitress glanced at her photo.

"Yeah, that's Marie. She left a few months ago. She left some crazy story about being run out of town because she was a mutant of all things. We had no idea, but hey there you go. Anyway, management thought she was just telling tales or whatever but then we found out that some douche-bags really did burn down her apartment and write 'die mutie die' on the wall."

"I don't suppose any here's heard from her since?" Logan asked.

"No, I don't think so. If anyone has, they sure haven't told me about it."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the boyfriend?"

The waitress's face lit up.

"Oh yeah, he was hot. They met here actually. Sorry, dahl, I don't remember his name. I think he was Cajun though. Anyway, I should put this order in for you."

"Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome."

She left and Logan sat back in the chair, thinking things over. There was something familiar about the combination of 'Cajun' and 'demonic eyes' that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Still, looked like New Orleans was going to be his next destination.

The next destination right after he dealt with those three 'bozos' that Frank and pointed out to him. Nobody tries to hurt his Rogue and gets away with it.

"Okay," said a different waitress, putting down a couple of plates on the table. "Your big breakfast, as ordered. I'm Lisa. Kathy tells me you were asking about Marie?"

"Yeah, do you know how I can contact her?"

"Who _are_ you?" Lisa demanded. "And why are you looking for her?"

"I'm her father," Logan replied, figuring if any of the guys from the bar came in they might ask.

"She never mentioned her father."

"Probably didn't mention her mother either," Logan replied evenly.

"Touché."

"I was overseas when she left home. Suffice to say, I wasn't happy when I got back and discovered she was gone. I just want to make sure she's okay. Do you know how to contact her?"

"No, I don't. I used to have her phone number but it's been 'out of service' ever since she got run out of town."

"I was told she left with the boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't know about that, but it's likely. He moved in with her literally only a few days before she left."

"Wouldn't happen to know his name, by any chance?"

"Remy or Rene or something," Lisa shrugged. "I don't think I ever found out his lastname. He apparently had to travel a lot for work."

"Anything else you can tell me? Anything at all?"

"Umm... she drove a green motorcycle, which sometimes I think she loved more than men," Lisa said. "Pride and joy. She was so excited the day she got it, it was all she could talk about for weeks. Droves us all batty."

"Don't suppose you know the rego number? Make? Model?"

"Sorry. Look, I have to get back to work. There anything else I can get you?"

"No, and thanks. You've been a big help."

"Yeah, well, if I hear she's turned up dead, I'm reporting you."

Logan grinned.

"Darlin' if she turns up dead, it's not me who should be worried."

* * *

Rogue looked down at the pair of rings Gambit had given her.

"Okay..." she said slowly. "What do I need to wear these for?"

"Because," Gambit replied. "Joe and Lauri Wilson are married."

"Who are... oh right, that's us."

Gambit snickered while Rogue pushed the rings onto her ring finger.

"And don't you forget it," Gambit added, affecting a northern accent.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You're pretty good at dropping the Cajun."

"Accents tend to make you stand out in a crowd. Although _I_ maintain that it's everyone else with the accent, not me."

Rogue laughed.

"I guess I should see if I can't drop the southern. Let's see... I think I'll use Kathy's psyche," Rogue said, bringing forth the mind of her former colleague. "How does this sound, dahl?"

"Very good. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Not long thereafter, Rogue and Gambit had left the comfort of their hotel room in Wisconsin and entered the building where their mark had his office. A little, blonde secretary sat at the desk, typing away and looked up at them as they came in.

"Hi," said Rogue. "We're here to see Mr Crawford? We have an appointment at two."

"He'll be with you in a minute. Have a seat."

"Thanks, dahl."

Rogue sat down with Gambit on the chairs available. A few minutes later, a middle-aged man came out of a nearby office.

"Mr and Mrs Wilson? I'm Mr Crawford."

"Good to meet you," said Gambit, standing up and shaking his hand. "I hope you can help us. All this financial stuff goes completely over our heads."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Please, come into my office."

Rogue and Gambit followed Mr Crawford into the office and sat down in the seats in there. Rogue noticed the paperweight sitting quite at home on the desk, although she thought it looked slightly bigger than the forgery they had brought with them. Nevertheless, mindful of Gambit's previous instructions to her, she turned her attention away from the paperweight and focused on the financial consultant instead.

"Now, how can I help you?" Mr Crawford asked as soon as they were all settled.

Gambit launched into their fabricated financial situation and the conversation went from there. Playing the ignorant wife, Rogue interrupted frequently, asking question after question. At one point she managed to engage Mr Crawford's complete attention for a good ten minutes, during which Gambit switched the paperweights without either noticing (how on earth he'd managed that, Rogue had no idea). The meeting ended with promises of "we'll have to think it over" and the couple departed. It wasn't until after they returned to the hotel room that either talked about what happened.

"Chére, you were amazing," Gambit said, putting his sunglasses down. "You're pretty good at the distraction business."

Rogue laughed.

"You did pretty well with the switch. Never saw a thing."

"Bon. That was the idea," Gambit smirked. "And tomorrow we'll do the exchange."

"Sounds good. Hey, Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Was it just me, or was the real thing just a bit bigger?"

"Marginally. I doubt he'll notice straight away. If the difference had been too big, we would have arranged a second meeting and a new fake."

Rogue nodded. She pulled off the rings and gave them back to Gambit, who put them away along with his own one. Rogue then headed for the shower to wash the brown hair colour out. Gambit followed to 'help'.

Upon their emergence sometime later from the bathroom, Gambit switched on the TV and they both laid down on the bed. Gambit flipped through the channels and it was only chance that they landed on one just as a picture of a giant purple robot filled the screen.

_"Tired of your neighbourhood being plagued by mutants? Wishing there was something you could do to protect your family and friends from these monsters? Fear no more! The Sentinel is guaranteed to locate and remove hostile mutants from your community. It's safe and friendly for humans everywhere. The Sentinel, coming soon."_

"What is this?" Gambit asked. "Some kind of anti-mutant, human-power movie?"

"No," Rogue said, hardly daring to breath. "It's real."

Gambit turned his head to look at her, all to aware of the horror in her voice.

"What do you mean, real?" he asked.

"Stryker," Rogue said tersely. "A few years back he and his men invaded Xaviers - do you remember that day when world-wide everyone - first all the mutants and then all the humans - got these mental attacks? Like, curled up on the floor, I think I'm gonna die?"

"Oui," Gambit nodded. "I got a mild headache, but you should have seen all the humans I was with, no?"

"Yeah, well, one of the people Stryker abducted - elsewhere - was Professor Xavier. He hooked him up to his own version of Cerebro and used a form of mind control to persuade him to, well, kill all mutants. Except we got there in time, and then Magneto reversed the machine so that all the humans would die instead and..." Rogue shook her head. "Suffice to say we managed to prevent mass murder that day. Anyway! Afterwards we wanted to make sure that the President was informed of what his own man tried to do, right? Because Stryker was responsible for brainwashing the mutant into trying to assassinate him. So we got into his office and downloaded a bunch of files and passed on the relevant ones to the President. But see, he also had this folder called 'Project Wideawake'."

"These Sentinel things?"

"Uh huh. Stryker had a colleague, Dr. Bolivar Trask, with whom he was corresponding. They were sharing relevant data with each other. We found an actual Sentinel schematic. Scott even created a program based off it - well, when he wasn't busy moping about Jean being dead. Remy I... these things... this is bad. As far as we knew, they canned the project when the 'cure' came out."

"But it's worn off so, it's back up again?"

"Looks like it."

"Huh. I still think it sounds like a bad movie. One of those special effects movies. I mean, that robot they showed was huge. What, three storeys tall?"

"Yep. And they're programmable to capture or kill. And when I say, kill, I mean _kill_."

"This Trask guy must have some investors willing to throw in some serious money. The resources to create a robot that big and that can tell the difference between a human and a mutant, and combat ready must be insane. I think I shall have to do some research into these things myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rogue stepped into the kitchen and stared. There, on the bench, was a chocolate mud cake decorated with a number of candles. She caught her breath and a smile tugged at her lips as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Happy Birthday, ma chérie," Gambit said softly into her ear.

"You... you remembered..."

"Of course I remembered. And a good trick too, seeing as how you never told me the date," he teased her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, want some cake for breakfast?"

Rogue laughed.

* * *

Logan couldn't believe how hard it was to find a place to stay in New Orleans until he was realised Mardi Gras was going on. There were people everywhere and the mixture of scents coming from everyone drove his senses wild with trying to find a specific smell. Not to mention that a woman with a white streak in her hair and a man with 'demonic eyes' would probably blend in rather well around here. On the other hand, the fact that the carnival season was on gave Logan some hope that Rogue might actually be here. She'd want to do the whole Mardi Gras thing, right?

There was nothing else for it. It was the only lead he had right now, so he had to investigate. He contemplated asking Storm if she knew a Gambit or a Le Diable Blanc, but decided to wait until he saw how his search of New Orleans went first.

What's more, Logan had paid close attention to the uniforms the waitresses at the diner had been wearing. The Rogue he knew had always been careful about covering up, and yet no one said anything about her wearing gloves. Logan might have though that this meant the 'cure' hadn't worn off Rogue after all, if it weren't for what the boys at the bar had said about her having claws too. Logan knew from first hand experience that Rogue could borrow powers but it had been years since she last absorbed him. The alternate, of course, was that she had control of her powers now, but would that include being able to use powers years after the fact?

When he found her, he would ask her.

* * *

"Père," Gambit said patiently to his father's image on the computer screen. "Don't you think it's a little early to be giving Rogue her Tilling?"

"Nonsense," Jean-Luc dismissed. "The job I have in mind is perfectly suited to what she was already stealing before she even met you. I've already organised Henri to be her Registrar so that there aren't any misunderstandings about what she's doing, or how she's doing them. Have a little faith."

"Père... let me put it this way: Stealth isn't exactly her forté at the moment."

"Remy! Stop worrying, she'll get in. Now, tell her to get down to headquarters first thing in the morning for her briefing."

* * *

After a short ceremony in the council room the following morning, Rogue, Henri and Jean-Luc met in Jean-Luc's office for the actual briefing. The ceremony hadn't exactly told Rogue very much about what she was expected to do, just something about how the Thieves Guild was more than just stealing and making an example of people who would dare try to abuse their services. She did what she was expected to do and accepted her Tilling, and tried not to let the reaction of the crowd or her ignorance get to her.

"Rogue," Jean-Luc said as they took their seats. "I have a very important task for you. You see every now and then we get a client who decides that they don't need to pay us, or that if they have enough 'evidence' against us then they have power over us. Obviously they've sorely mistaken and must atone for this mistake."

Jean-Luc handed Rogue a folder. Rogue opened it up to see a couple of loose-leaf pages and a photo of a man in his thirties or forties.

"Your job is to acquire information," Jean-Luc went on. "You may do this any way you see fit. We want bank details, his signature, the locations of any and all valuables he has and what knowledge he has of the security guarding these valuables. Finally, and most importantly, the locations of any 'evidence' he may or may not have of the Guild. If he's just bluffing, I want to know that too."

"Not that it's going to make much difference," Henri said darkly.

"Any questions?"

"Is there a deadline?" Rogue asked.

"Yesterday."

"Okay then, looks like I'm a little behind on schedule. This profile isn't complete though."

"What's missing?"

"The places he likes to socialise at."

* * *

That afternoon found Rogue and Henri in one of the bars downtown. Rogue found a seat at the bar itself while Henri sat at a seat at a table in a dark corner of the room. Her hair was completely brown again, and she was wearing her brown contacts. She spied her mark alongside his mates and drinking beer. She ordered a drink for herself although she only sipped at it and waited patiently to make her move. The drunker he was the better.

Just as Rogue was contemplating the best way to get his attention, her mark came to the bar to order another round of drinks. Much to her delight, he stopped only a foot away.

"Hey sweetheart," he said.

"Hi handsome," Rogue practically purred.

From his table in the corner, Henri watched with growing amusement as Rogue wrapped the mark around her little finger. What he wouldn't give to see the look on Gambit's face right now if he were watching this. Although, with that thought, he'd probably hide everything away behind that poker face of his. But still, he could just imagine Gambit's reaction to seeing Rogue flirting heavily with another man.

When he saw Rogue and the mark enter the men's toilets, however, Henri knew that this was his cue to follow. He gave it a minute, then made his way inside. Only one cubicle door was closed and Henri could see two pairs of feet under the door. He figured while he was in there he may as well do his own business - he had to have a 'reason' for being in there anyway, in case someone walked in - and tried not to stare at the door too much when he heard noises going on in here. What was the girl doing? He thought she was just going to absorb the guy.

There was a scuffling noise, the sound of vomiting and finally - as Henri washed his hands - the click of the door being unlocked. Rogue stepped out and as Henri looked inside he saw the mark with his head over the toilet bowl. He wasn't moving.

Rogue didn't say a thing, merely gave him a wink as she passed. As soon as the door shut behind her, Henri walked over to the cubicle and noted the vomit in the bowl. Not that he really needed to see it - he could smell it well enough. The mark was definitely out for the count though.

Rogue waited outside by the motorbikes, waiting for Henri to join her. She felt a little dirty, letting him touch her up and kiss her like that. Heck, kissing him back and touching him too for that matter. At least once they were in the mens they were empty and she could absorb him without witnesses. She could have done without the erotic thoughts about her that were at the top of his mind though. She shuddered and tried not to think about it. After a good ten minutes of trying to distract herself from feeling so dirty, Henri finally appeared.

"Okay," Henri said. "I think I know what happened, but let's hear it from your lips, shall we?"

Rogue chuckled.

"For the kind of information you'll wanted me to get from him, it was gonna take a fair bit of absorption time, especially as finance and extortion was the last thing on his mind at that moment, so digging was necessary . Then too, his friends did see me go in there with him right? You think they might wonder why we both didn't come out? So I induced vomiting and left him over the bowl - as you saw. Anyone who sees him will just figure he drank too much, which'll coincide with the nasty headache he'll have when he wakes up."

"And you got everything?"

"I can reproduce it accurately at my whim. I absorbed memories in their 'raw' form and I can look at them at any time. Incidentally, he's keeping the evidence in his safe at home. It's under the bed. Oh, and I have the combination, by the way."

"Well, in that case, how do you feel about a little B&E?"

"Sure, why not? I got the security code for his home system too, and we won't have any problems getting past the dogs."

Rogue and Henri departed just as another motorcycle arrived from the other end of the street. The rider parked and headed inside the bar. The same moment he walked through the door, Logan caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. Rogue! Rogue had been here, and recently too. Logan stepped inside eagerly and looked around, but there was no sign of her. Still, the scent lead him to which barstool she'd been sitting at.

"Have you seen her?" Logan asked the bartender, holding out a photo.

The bartender glanced at it briefly.

"Non," he replied. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks," Logan replied. "You sure? I was supposed to meet her here tonight."

"Sorry, I would have remembered a white streak like that, mon ami. Perhaps she just hasn't arrived yet, no?"

"Thanks."

Logan frowned to himself. He supposed it was possible she'd dyed her hair since California, or maybe she had been wearing a hood. Either way, she had been here. He knew it. Logan resumed following the scent. It stopped by a group of men and then trailed into the mens toilets. Logan frowned as he stepped inside. Just what kind of company was that girl keeping these days? Inside he found a body passed out over a toilet bowl. A body with Rogue's scent all over him. His frown deepened as he inspected him, and tried to ignore the vomit as he attempted to rouse the man.

"Ipecac," he murmured to himself.

That was used to induce vomiting, right? So why would anyone take ipecac in a bar? Drink enough beer and that'll take care of that. Unless... this guy was rather unresponsive... If Rogue put him in a coma she might have given him ipecac to cover her tracks. Of course, that would suggest that she lured him in here on purpose, unless she was in the habit of keeping ipecac on her, which he doubted.

Just what exactly was that girl doing these days? If it weren't for the scent Logan'd wonder if he was on the right track after all.

There was a third scent on the body, which Logan made a mental note of. It may have just been another guy at the bar, perhaps one of his friends. On the other hand, it might belong to the boyfriend. This second idea became more likely when he followed Rogue's scent out to the parking lot and his came with it. Judging from the smell of the fume emissions he must have just missed them.

* * *

Rogue and Henri stopped outside the gates.

"Hmm," Henri said as he looked at the house. "So how far have your conventional thief training gotten?"

"Eh, I figured I'll do this my own way," Rogue decided.

She took Henri's hand and pulled out Kitty's psyche. Henri gave a shocked gasp as she phased them through the gate. Thre German Shepherd guard dogs ran towards them, but couldn't touch them. Rogue phased them both all the way to the front door, and once inside she tapped the security code into the panel. She was still wearing her leather motorcycle gloves.

"He lives alone so we shouldn't have to worry about anyone overhearing," Rogue added. "This way."

Henri followed dutifully as Rogue lead the way to the master bedroom. Once there she put in the combination for the safe that she'd pick up off the mark and opened it up.

"Okay, we want this... this... and this," she said, handing Henri the bundles of paper.

Henri flicked through then briefly, raising his eyebrows. He then followed as Rogue got up and headed toward the home office, where she pulled out some paper from the printer and folded it up to match the bundles she'd taken out.

"So he doesn't notice straight away?" Rogue offered.

"Do it."

Rogue nodded. She headed back to the bedroom, put the papers in exactly as she found them and shut the safe. The two then made their way out the same what they went in, Rogue making sure to set the alarm again.

* * *

At least Rogue and Henri returned to the Guild Headquarters. Rogue asked for and received pen and paper and wrote down all the bank, security and other details that Jean-Luc had required of her. This was no mean feat, as it turned out that their mark had quite a few different bank accounts under different names. He also had a safe deposit box and Rogue took the liberty of noting that he had two mistresses and three children between them, and their addresses, in addition to a sample of the mark's signature.

"Family is valuable too, isn't it?" she offered mildly when questioned.

"Oui," Jean-Luc replied with a smile. "That it is. That's everything then."

"Yep."

"Okay, you can go home then. We need to check everything out of course but if your information is accurate - and I'm not doubting that it is - then that's just a formality. We'll have the ceremony admitting you as a Thief of novice rank in deux days."

"Thanks," Rogue replied as she stood.

"Oh, and Rogue? Congratulations."

* * *

Gambit was still up when Rogue got home.

"Oh hey," Rogue said quietly. "You weren't waiting up for me, were you?"

"Of course I was chérie," Gambit replied, closing the distance between them. "Why wouldn't I?"

Just because he reached her, Rogue stepped back a couple of paces. Gambit frowned.

"Roguey? Did something go wrong?"

"No..." Rogue replied, looking down at the floor. "Everything went fine. I even got extra credit by taking Henri into his home and going through his safe."

"So what's the problem then?" he asked, studying her curiously.

"I... I _kissed_ him," she admitted guiltily. "And I... and he... and I'm sorry."

Gambit was silent for a long moment, then reached out and took her hands in his.

"Come, ma chére," he said, leading her to the lounge. "Tell me all about it."

Rogue sat down, still refusing to look at him. She took a deep breath and told him all about her plan to absorb and cover up absorbing her mark.

"It was working great," she went on. "But then, I don't know, flirting seemed harmless enough on its own, but then see, he started touching me. Like my leg at the table. I tried to tell myself that wasn't a big deal. I mean, some of the guys I rode with used to get friendly like that - they knew not to go too far of course. I had no problems decking any of them if they got too carried away. Then we ended up in the mens and that's when... when..."

"When the kissing and the touching really got started?" Gambit asked,

Rogue nodded.

"I just... I feel so dirty and guilty and I'm so sorry. I absorbed him as soon as I got him into the cubicle."

"Roguey, you don't need to apologise. Your mutation requires touch and you did what you had to in order to get the information without anyone thinking anything of him passing out. I've seduced plenty of women in order to get the job done, and I don't think that you're guilty of cheating if you're doing the same. Except y'know, with men."

Rogue cracked a smile and Gambit grinned at her. He stroked her cheek fondly.

"Mind you I'm not sure I'd want to see you with another man any more than I'm sure you'd like to seem me with another women, even knowing it's just a job. Knowing and witnessing are deux completely different things."

"Yeah... yeah they are."

"It's not really any different from acting y'know? All these actors in movies and TV shows, doing love scenes. They don't really feel anything for the other, they're just pretending. Their partners know it doesn't mean anything other than a pay cheque."

"Yeah... I like that you used the actor analogy and not the prostitute one."

"I think the actor one is more accurate. Especially as you don't actually have to sleep with anyone in order to absorb them," Gambit said firmly. "Besides, we _are_ acting in those times, not getting paid to pleasure someone."

"Well, true."

"Still," Gambit said after a moment's pause. "I think I'm actually glad you feel this way, chére."

"You are?"

"Oui. Chére, you feel guilty about kissing another man. Work or not, that tells me a lot. Tells me you'd never cheat for real."

"I know far too well what it feels like to be cheated on Remy. I'd never do that to anyone," Rogue said firmly. "Especially not you. I love you too much to even consider it."

"And I love you," Gambit replied. "So, how about we hit the shower and wash this dirty feeling of yours away? And of course, I'll have to come in with you to make sure you get all those hard to reach places."

Rogue laughed.

"Any excuse," she said.

"Can you blame me? Really?"

"Yes."

Gambit chuckled and scooped her up in his arms as he stood up. Rogue giggled and wrapped her arms about his neck as he carried her up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rogue stood calmly in the council hall, her hands behind her back as she watched the moment unfold. There were many gathered in the room to watch. In front of her was Jean-Luc and to the right was Henri.

"Deux days ago, Rogue began her Tilling. Deux days ago, she reported back with the fruits of her labour. Yesterday, her produce was not only verified, but acted on. We have only just begun to make an example of what happens to those who would dare abuse the good nature of the Thieves Guild. Henri LeBeau, step forward."

As he was bade, Henri moved forward a step. Jean-Luc turned to face him.

"As Registrar, do you agree that Rogue completed her task competently, and that she has the skills worthy of a Thief?"

"Oui. Rogue completed her task on her own, with no outside help. She is worthy to be called Thief."

"Bon."

Henri stepped back and Jean-Luc turned to Rogue.

"It is therefore the honour of the Council to welcome you int' the ranks of the Thieves. Your apprenticeship is over; you are now a Thief."

There was polite applause as Rogue exchanged her 'apprentice' lock picks with the new 'novice' ones. Rogue was a little puzzled over why the lock picks would need to be upgraded and Gambit had explained to her that the novice ones were better quality. After all, not every apprentice makes it into the Guild, and most of them are kids anyway. You wouldn't believe how often those things got lost - or stolen, if the apprentice didn't get into the Guild.

"Congratulations," Jean-Luc added.

Rogue gave a bow of the head and then turned to face the audience. The applause grew louder and finally subsided and Rogue found herself being politely congratulated by all, except for Emil, who felt the need to give her a hug. After they, Rogue got swept out into the post-Tilling celebrations. Mercy, the boys, Zoe, Stephane and the other friends she'd made, they all wanted to give her their best wishes and welcome. Instead of retreating to the LeBeau's private dining hall (to which Jean-Luc informed her she would always be welcome), the LeBeau's and Rogue went to the main dining hall instead for lunch. After which, of course, plans were made for a proper celebratory dinner.

"If you don't mind," Rogue said slowly. "It's not that I don't appreciate the thought, but Remy hasn't had a chance to celebrate with... with us either. If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather celebrate with him tonight. After all, he's the one who got me here."

"Of course," Jean-Luc said with a broad smile. "Oui, as it should be."

When at last lunch finished and Rogue departed, Jean-Luc watched her leave with Henri at his side.

"That fille's been very good for Remy," he said. "And now there's no longer a question of whether she'd make it into the Guild or not. I know that you and Remy both expressed concerns about her Tilling being too soon, but there have always been cases where a Thief's best skills have laid in unconventional areas."

"She's about as unconventional as they come," Henri observed.

* * *

Logan put the case of beer onto the counter and the sales clerk rung it up with a bored expression on his face. The door chimes rang behind them as and the breeze blew into the store, Logan caught the scent he'd just spend the last two days trying to find again. He turned abruptly and there was Rogue, cool as a cucumber and sauntering towards the champagne section of the liquor store like she owned the place. She was clad in brown leather motorcycle gear and the white streak in her hair stood out prominently.

"Rogue," he said.

Rogue stopped and slowly turned around. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be... could it? Her eyes laid on the man at the counter.

"Logan?" she exclaimed.

Within seconds she'd closed the distance between them and wrapped him him in a hug.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it's really you! What brings you to New Orleans?"

"You, actually," Logan replied. "I got back to Xaviers a few months ago only to discover you'd up and left over some boy."

"Well," Rogue dismissed, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "I was only following your example."

"Oh really? How do you figure that?" Logan asked, as he picked up his case of beer.

"Easy," Rogue replied cheerfully, heading back to the champagne section. "You up and left over some girl."

Logan paused and then made a slight growling noise.

"I suppose I did," he conceded ruefully. "Just what have you been up to anyway? And who's this boyfriend of yours?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I found your friends in California."

Rogue snorted as she perused the choice in champagne.

"I think 'acquaintances' might be more accurate. Remy's probably the closest friend I've made in years. Hmm, are you into champers at all?"

"Uhh, no."

"Darn. I have no idea which one to pick. And I don't think I've absorbed any of Remy's expertise on the subject," she sighed then picked out a bottle she'd pointed to at random.

"Yeah, that was something else they said. You had claws like mine?"

Rogue looked at Logan thoughtfully.

"I don't think this is a discussion to be having here," she said. "You should come over and we can have an in-depth discussion about what we've been doing. I'm kinda curious about where you've been these last few years myself."

"Right. By the way, you are aware of the price tag on that bottle, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's very expensive," Rogue dismissed and took the bottle to the counter.

"Need to see some ID," the clerk drawled.

Rogue handed him her ID with 'Anna Raven' written on it. The clerk eyeballed the year, then handed it back to her and rung up the champagne. Rogue paid and then she and Logan headed outside to their bikes.

"This is my baby," Rogue said as she put the bottle away.

"Nice ride," he said. "I'm just over there."

Rogue nodded. She waited for Logan to get on his motorcycle and then began leading the way back to Gambit's home just outside of New Orleans. Logan could hardly believe his luck. All this time spent searching and they stumble upon each other by chance when he wasn't even looking for her. And whatever kind of lifestyle she was living right now, he had to admit, she looked good.

When they stopped outside of the gate of Gambit's house, however, Logan was a little shocked to say the least. This was the last kind of a place he'd expected to find Rogue staying in. It was very well-to-do, upper class and a distinct contrast to the bars and the diner and even the apartment building Rogue had been staying in. The gates opened and Rogue lead the way to the garage, where they parked.

"Just what does this boyfriend of yours do?" Logan asked.

"Same thing I do, only for longer," Rogue replied as she gathered her things.

"Which is?"

Rogue didn't reply, instead she opened up the door and stepped inside. Gambit looked up from the computer.

"Hey Rogue you're back earl- Logan?"

_"Logan?" _John repeated. _"Logan as in Wolverine, or another Logan?"_

"He followed me home," Rogue joked. "Can I keep him?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. There was something annoyingly familiar about the figure at the table who was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. Like he'd met him once before.

"Uhh, sure," Gambit said. "Hang on. Guys? Yeah, Rogue's back early. Oui, it is Logan as in Wolverine so I need to go. Talk to you later."

A mangled chorus of goodbyes assailed him and Gambit logged out of World of Warcraft. While he was doing this, Rogue took the champagne into the kitchen. She returned as Gambit was taking the headphones off.

"So, first questions first," Gambit said. "Why are you back here so early chére? I thought you'd be there celebrating until at least midnight."

"What? And leave you out of all the fun?" Rogue asked disgustedly. "That would be just plain rude, especially as you're the one who made it all possible. Besides, I kinda like the idea of having our own private celebration. We can go on past midnight, if you want?"

Gambit laughed.

"Aww chére, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, then glanced at Logan. "So... when did you deux cross paths?"

"When I was picking up the champagne for tonight," Rogue said. "He's been looking for me. Even found out about you."

"I found out you took off with the boyfriend," Logan said, his eyes focused firmly on Gambit. "And I'd really like to know just what you've been getting up to, Rogue Some of these men you've been hanging out with, and what was with absorbing the guy and leaving him over the toilet bowl the other night?"

Rogue threw him a startled look.

"You found out about that?" she asked.

"I must have arrived at the bar not long after you left. Your scent was fresh."

"Wow," Rogue mused. "Now that would have been awkward. I was... kinda working that night."

"Working at what?"

Rogue glanced at Gambit. He shrugged.

"My initiation into the Thieves Guild," she said.

"The what now?"

"The Thieves Guild. All nice and official as of this morning actually, which is what the celebrating's all about," Rogue replied.

"And final," Gambit added. "Rogue's part of the family now. We don't abandon our own."

"You're a _thief_ now?" Logan demanded with a growl then turned on Gambit. "You! You've corrupted her!"

"Oh put a sock in it, Logan," Rogue snapped. "The nature of my own mutation makes me a thief and now I'm finally with my own kind."

"What about the X-men?"

"Bobby and Kitty -"

"- are not the X-men! Not on their own."

"I was not going to stay there to be pitied, consoled or felt-sorry-for," Rogue practically spat. "I was not going to waste my time wondering just how many of them knew what Bobby and Kitty were doing, or how long it had been going on for and didn't tell me. I was not going to put up with gloating, having it rubbed in my face or worse - apologies they didn't really mean. Families are supposed to stick by each other. They're not supposed to betray each other or stab you in the back. I'm so sick and tired of being betrayed every time I turn around."

"And you don't think a _Thieves_ Guild will?"

"Why, you think because they're Thieves that they're not capable of honour? Let me tell you something, Logan, I have felt more at home, more amongst family in an _organised crime syndicate_ that I ever did with the X-men. They've been honest with me, and they sure as hell never made me any false promises like Professor Xavier did: Oh don't worry Rogue, we'll make sure you get your power under control. I had to get 'cured' and then when it started wearing off figure out how to control it myself. That was me. That was all me, because I'm the only one I've ever been able to count on _my entire life_. Even you! Even when I thought I could count on you, you still left! You didn't even try to stay in contact. After Bobby and Kitty -" Rogue's angry tirade cut off abruptly and she finished quietly: "There was nothing left for me there, Logan. I was a mutant without powers at a school for mutants. I'd graduated. My best friend had left and my boyfriend cheated on me with my roommate. Tell me why I should have stayed?"

Logan growled softly but relented, although not without shooting another glare at Gambit.

"You're a born and trained killer," Rogue added with a slight smile then. "Not so different from me being a born thief."

Anything that Logan would have said in response was cut off by two set of bones claws emerging from her hands. Logan caught his breath and stared.

"Adamantium isn't a mutant power, but these babies I can use any time I want," Rogue said. "And anyone else's powers for that matter."

Rogue held out her hands to Logan for him to get a closer look.

"Well," he said finally. "You're sure one hell of a thief."

Rogue laughed, retracted the claws and put Logan's psyche away.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Now you," Logan said, turning his head to look at Gambit. "Have we met before or something?"

"As a matter of fact we have, oh, about twenty years ago now," Gambit replied with an amused drawl. "You came looking for me because I knew where Stryker's island was and you wanted to go after him and everyone else. So I took you there and after you were done making a mess of the place, you lost your memory. I do believe I was the first person you saw when you woke up. I did offer to give you a lift back, but no, you wanted to go off on your own."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Logan grunted.

"So, what about you, Logan?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing much to tell. Spent some time in Japan, and then I hit Mardipoor for awhile."

"Yeah?" Gambit asked. "Haven't been to Mardipoor in years."

"You've been there?"

"Oui. Ever been to the Princess Bar? Best joint in all Lowtown."

"Huh. I'm the silent partner."

"Really? Well now, isn't this a small world?"

"Indeed. You planning on getting dressed?"

"No. You planning on getting undressed?"

"No."

"Chére? What about you?"

"Maybe later," Rogue answered with a smirk.

"Isn't he a little old for you, Rogue?" Logan asked.

"Weren't you a little old for Jean?"

Logan grunted, then pulled out the communicator.

"Speaking of which, I should probably give Storm a ring and let her know you're okay," he said. "They were actually worried about you, Rogue, believe it or not."

Rogue snorted contemptuously.

"Tell her Remy LeBeau says hi," Gambit said while Logan waited for the phone to be picked up.

Logan threw Gambit a curious look but was thrown off by Storm answering the phone.

"'Ro, it's Logan. Good news, I found Rogue."

"Oh thank the goddess," Storm said. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's just fine and living with the boyfriend in a cushy mansion in Louisiana. Oh, yeah, the boyfriend's name's Remy LeBeau, and he told me to say hi."

"Remy LeBeau? _Rogue_ is dating _Remy LeBeau_? And you said she was _fine_? What are you, Logan, crazy? Is he there? I want to speak to him."

"Uh sure," Logan said, a little taken aback, but he head the communicator out to Gambit. "She wants to talk to you."

"Stormy!" Gambit greeted cheerfully as he put the communicator to his ear, a gleeful expression filling his face. "You never call, you never write, I was beginning to think that you didn't want to talk to me."

"What have you done to Rogue?" Storm demanded.

"Nothing she didn't want me to."

Rogue giggled.

"Remy, if you've so much as -"

"By-the-by," Gambit interrupted. "You might be interested to know that the Thieves Guild just got a new Thief today."

"You... you didn't..."

"Oui."

"Not Rogue?"

"I think she makes a very fine, sexy and incredibly talented Thief myself. In fact, I rather think she's the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life, so I think I'll keep her," Gambit said, his eyes meeting Rogue's.

Rogue smiled back at him and Logan sat back in the chair. Whatever he thought of Gambit, one thing he knew for certain: He'd meant every word of that.

"Oh goddess. Is she there?"

"Oui, but I don't know if she wants to talk to you, chérie," Gambit replied seriously. "She doesn't think too highly of the X-men these days."

Rogue pursed her lips and shook her head. Deciding she didn't want to hear any more of this, Rogue stood and left the room.

"What? Because of Bobby? That was one - okay two people, four years ago."

"And after four years of no contact - when she could have at any time - you still don't get the idea that she doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"I find it irrational that she would hold the actions of a few against everyone."

"Before you go accusing her of being irrational, Stormy, maybe you should try walking a mile in her shoes," Gambit said smugly.

"And then I'm a mile away and I have her shoes?" Storm replied with a sigh. "No fair using my own words against me."

"No fair using my own joke," Gambit chuckled.

Storm sighed.

"Is she really okay?" Storm asked.

"Oui, she's fine and happy and has control over her powers now."

"Tell her I said congratulations."

"I will. Say, Stormy -"

"You know, Remy, I really wish you would stop calling me that."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Gambit said in such a way that Storm could practically hear him smirking. "I presume you've heard about this Sentinel business?"

"Yes," Storm replied, her voice turning grave. "And we've seen the new ads too, assuring humans that they have nothing to fear and telling tales about how mutants are preparing for attack. I'm guessing that Rogue told you about Project Wideawake then?"

"Oui. I don't suppose you could forward me what you have? I'd like to have an idea of what we're up against here."

"Of course."

"Merci."

"I like that you said 'we', by the way."

"Don't you start getting any ideas, Stormy. I find the idea of giant mutant hunting robots to be akin to a b-grade movie device. Okay human-sized mutant hunting robots, maybe, but giant ones? That's not just expensive, it's also completely impractical."

"Actually with the amount of armour, weapons and the like that they're fitted with it's not entirely impractical."

"So, how were they planning on apprehending - or killing - a mutant in a one story building? Or living in the sewers? Escaping and evading these suckers is going to be real easy if they're not supposed to damage property. And if they do start damaging property? Public outcry, right there. If they start shooting, there's no way they're going to avoid human casualties, despite their pretty campaign promises."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Now that's some heavy artillery,"_ said Pietro after Gambit had finished sharing the intel Storm had sent him about the Sentinels.

"No kidding," Gambit replied.

_"Thanks for the notice, Remy. Damned humans. What their obsession with wiping us out?"_ Wanda muttered._ "Mind emailing us the specs?"_

"No problem. Wouldn't want my guildies to get caught out. Then who would I play WoW with?"

_"Idiot."_

"Remy?" Rogue said. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you'll in a couple of hours."

"Okay ma chére," Gambit replied, covering up the microphone. "Y'know what's good about this?"

"What's that?"

"Usually my apprentices up and leave me when they pass their Tilling. I haven't decided whether they think I'm a tyrant or they just get tired of running errands."

Rogue laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

"I won't leave you," she promised.

"Bon. Love you."

"Love you too. See you, Logan."

"Yeah," Logan grunted in reply.

Rogue disappeared out the door and Gambit got back to discussing the Sentinels and playing WoW. Feeling restless, Logan began an exploration of the house. He was well-pleased to find a decent gym to work out in, and made a mental note to come back later. He located the Billiards room and contemplated playing a game. He couldn't see the balls straight away, but he did note the nearby cupboard. This he opened and then immediately shut again. Sure, the balls were in there all right, and so was what looked like a box of condoms. Logan did not want to dwell on what that suggested.

Logan headed upstairs. Gambit had graciously offered one of the spare bedrooms (of which there were plenty) for him to use and Logan had accepted. Although after the scene that had greeted him in the kitchen that morning, Logan was wondering whether it was such a good idea. Well, sooner or later he'd move on - and make sure Rogue could contact him - but he hadn't spent all those months looking for her just to take off now. Besides, he wanted to make sure she really was fine and that Gambit wasn't mistreating her or anything.

He opened up a door and entered the room it opened up into. From the built-in wardrobe, it was obviously intended as a bedroom, but the boxes, the filing cabinet, the table and shelves clearly demonstrated it was being used for anything but. Logan was about to leave when his eyes fell on three jewellery boxes sitting on the table. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened them. Two held wedding bands, and the third an engagement ring. Logan caught his breath - they weren't _that_ serious, were they?

Logan snatched up the box with the engagement ring and high tailed it downstairs. Gambit was still on the computer playing that game and chatting away with his mutant friends online.

"Care to explain this?" Logan asked, almost snarling as he slammed the box down on the table.

"Excusez-moi," Gambit said. "Logan's in a rage."

_"Hey if Logan played WoW, I think he'd be an Orc warrior. Or would he be a pally 'cause he can heal?"_ John mused. _"Ooooor maybe a warrior 'cause they can use fist weapons. Hmm..."_

Gambit chuckled and hit the mute button on the headphones before opening up the box.

"It's a ring," Gambit told Logan.

"I can see that," Logan said, practically growling. "You're not thinking of proposing to her are you?"

"And what would be so bad about that?" Gambit asked mildly.

"For one thing, I know you two haven't been together _that_ long. For another thing, Storm told me all about your womanising ways."

"Of course she did. Relax mon ami. On our last heist, Roguey and I posed as husband and wife. The rings were for authenticity. I must say though, Logan, I didn't realise you were the type to snoop."

"Husband and wife."

"Oui."

"For a heist."

"Oui. I keep all my extra props for heists in that room. Never imagined I might need to lock it."

"Yeah, well, I never imagined that when I found Rogue, she was going to be sleeping with a man twice her age -"

"My older brother isn't even forty-four."

"- taken up luring random strangers into washrooms and stealing for a living."

"When I first met her, she was waitressing -"

"That's at least an honest living -"

"And doing illegal motorcycle street racing on the side."

Logan stared.

"She was what?"

"Oh, you didn't find about about that part?"

"No."

Gambit chuckled.

"She also had a tendency to beat up, knock out and steal the wallet of any man who tried to have his way with her. And that was long before we met."

Logan had to sit down and Gambit laughed some more.

"And now, if you don't mind, I think I'll get back to my game."

* * *

Rogue was done with her errands when a large, dark shadow fell on the street. She looked up and caught her breath: a giant, purple robot filled the sky.

"So soon," she murmured under her breath.

Cautiously, she made her way to her motorcycle, keeping one eye on the robot at all times. She climbed aboard and took off.

"Don't see me. Don't see me," she chanted to herself.

Just as Rogue thought she was clear, she heard those fatal words over the roar of her engine: "Halt mutant". She swore as a spotlight shone down on her and sped up. She veered to the side and back again but the light stayed with her.

"Halt mutant," said the loud, disembodied voice once more.

"Not likely," Rogue muttered under her breath, and adjusted one of her mirrors to keep a closer eye on the Sentinel.

She had to get away from the city. If she stayed and confronted it here, they risked hurting innocent people. An odd cloud in the mirror caught Rogue's eye and without second thought she pulled out Kitty's psyche and phased herself and her bike. Not a moment too soon either as the cloud of gas reached her position. She took advantage of her phased state to drive through a building. No doubt she freak out the three or four people she went through on the way, but they would just have to deal with it.

On the other side, Rogue put Kitty's psyche away. The good news was that the Sentinel was no longer on her tail. The bad news was that she didn't know where the Sentinel was now. She kept an eye on her mirrors and on the sky. Surely she couldn't lose sight of something that big?

"Halt mutant."

Oh, there it was.

Ahead of her was a bridge, and with it marked the end of the outskirts of town. Once on the other side, Rogue felt she could safely deal with the Sentinel without putting lives at risk. She drove directly for it -

Tsser! Tsser! With two shots from the Sentinel, the bridge collapsed, the middle crumbling into the water below. Someone else might have tried to swerve, to avoid the bridge. Not Rogue. She sped up even more, kept right on that path and at just the right moment launched herself and her bike into the air. The landing was a little rocky, and Rogue made a mental note to get back into practice.

The city now cleared, Rogue turned, bringing her ride to a stop.

"Halt mutant."

"Don't you know how to say anything else?" Rogue muttered.

As the Sentinel landed on the ground before her, Rogue pulled out Magneto's psyche. It took her only a moment to grab hold of its metal components and ripped it apart even as it opened its mouth to say something else ("halt mutant" again no doubt). Rogue then made sure that its pieces landed safely on the ground. Finally, she pulled off its head - the previous schematics they had agreed that the AI system was in the head of the Sentinel - and laid it down in front of her. She set Magneto's psyche aside and pulled out Kitty's again. Phasing and restarting her motorcycle, she drove through the head, shorting out anything that may still be running, and made for home.

* * *

_"- oh shi-"_

Gambit blinked at the unexpected exclamation from Dominic.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Don't ask me,"_ said one of the other guild members.

"Okay I won't then," Gambit replied. "Dom?"

He frowned when there was no reply.

"Wanda? John? Pietro?"

_"Yeah, I don't know man. Don't they all live together?"_

"I believe so. I can still see their toons though. Just not responding."

This statement was punctuated by all eight characters simultaneously going to automatic "AFK". [Away From Keyboard]

Unable to do a whole lot about it - or get answers for that matter either - Gambit continued playing. He'd all but forgotten his friends' abrupt disappearance when Pietro's voice came through the speakers.

_"Remy! We just got attacked by a couple of those Sentinels."_

"You what now?"

_"Sentinel attack. Look we're fine, we took down the suckers but they came specifically for us: Wanda and me. Tried to kill Dom and John. It was all 'halt mutant' and 'unidentified mutant' and 'surrender mutant' and 'destroy' like some kind of dalek,"_ Pietro said in his usual fast manner that Gambit had a time keeping up with him._ "By the way, if you hear about another earthquake in LA, that's Dom's doing. Look, we're packing up to go - they obviously knew we were here so we're going to make it harder for them to find us next time, but we're thinking we should take out the source. I don't suppose you know where they're being constructed?"_

"Not a clue, mon ami," Gambit replied. "I'll look into it. I'm whispering you my number so you can call me without having to go through Vent."

_"Appreciated. Talk to you soon."_

One after the other, so fast if you blinked you missed it, Pietro, Wanda, Dominic and John's characters were logged off. Gambit said goodbye to his guildies and logged off himself just as Rogue burst into the lounge. She had a wild look in her eye that caught Gambit's immediate attention.

"Chére?"

"I just got hunted down by a Sentinel."

"What's this?" asked Logan from in front of the TV.

"A Sentinel found me," Rogue said, swallowing hard. "I'd just finished doing everything, was on my way back and he just... just appears. He shot at me! Tried to gas me, took out the bridge -"

"Are you okay?" Gambit asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The adrenaline's just starting to wear off, is all."

"That's trois of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Wanda, Pietro, Dom and John - I just got word from them. They just got attacked by deux," Gambit said shaking his head. "I have a hard time even comprehending that they would even build one, let alone trois."

"It's worse than that," Logan said gravely, his eyes on the TV.

_"If you're just joining us, we repeat, four giant robots, identified in the recent ad campaigns as 'Sentinel's have attacked a school in Westchester, New York. All outside structures have been demolished and there is no sign of any survivors. Witnesses report that three of the Sentinels flew away, the fourth is still on the lawn and appears to have sustained heavy damage - Ryan, turn the camera! Two Sentinels are returning! I repeat that two Sentinels are returning to the site and they are... they appear to be doing something to the damaged Sentinel here... they appear to be lifting it."_

The three watched and listened as the reporter - in a news channel helicopter - tried to follow the Sentinels, carrying away their fallen comrade, but the Sentinels flew too fast for them and the reporter was forced to give up the chase and return the feed back to the studio. The studio reported both attacks in LA and in New Orleans, and added that all disabled Sentinels had been retrieved.

"That's what? A dozen?" Rogue said. "A dozen of these things assuming that the three that left Xaviers didn't do any retrieval?"

"That's ridiculous," Gambit grumbled. "It can't possibly be cost-efficient to make so many."

"Some people will do anything to wipe out mutants, Gumbo," Logan said, his voice dangerously grim. "No price is too high."

"It's not about what they're willing to pay, mon ami. It's what they're able to pay. This Trask guy must have some serious financial backers."

"We should go to Xaviers," Rogue cut in quietly. "There might be people in the underground levels that the rescue crews wouldn't know about or even be able to get too."

Rogue and Logan locked eyes.

"Just because I've had a falling out with them, doesn't mean I want to see them dead."

* * *

Two hours later, three motorcycles moved out from Gambit's home. The gate clanged shut behind them as they took off. They had considered briefly taking Gambit's pick up truck, but ultimately they wanted to be able to travel light and fast and a motorcycle was a smaller target than a car. Gambit checked in with Jean-Luc before they left, letting him know what they were doing and reassuring him that though Rogue was the unidentified rider the Sentinel in New Orleans had been chasing, she was fine.

They drove on until late, stopping only to refill, and then finally to check into an inn overnight. Much to Logan's annoyance, Rogue and Gambit decided to check in as Joe and Lauri Wilson.

"Doesn't strike you as being just a little bit paranoid?" Logan asked.

"Not at all," Gambit replied. "Paranoia is _unreasonable_ fear. Trois Sentinel sightings, trois Sentinel attacks. They knew in advance where to find mutants."

"Oh!" Rogue said suddenly. "Stryker and Trask shared information. Stryker may have told him all about the mutants he had on file. Your names would have been amongst them. Possibly mine as well, because of what Stryker may have gotten from Magneto. But, Remy... you're the only one of us he would have any reason to think would be in New Orleans - assuming that Stryker left information on when you got picked up."

"Don't like this, not one bit. Pietro said that they were after himself and Wanda - speaking of which," Gambit said fishing out his phone. "Deux missed calls. Better give them a ring back, no?"

He gave his companions a rueful smile and then rang them back.

"Maximoff."

"Is that Pietro?"

"Yep."

"Remy."

"It's about time you called back!"

"Désolé. We've been on motorcycles. What's happening?"

"We heard sightings of the things in Nebraska, so that's where we're headed."

"We're headed to Xaviers. When we're done we'll met you there - assuming you find anything."

"Oh good. John'll be relieved. He completely freaked out when he found out the mansion had been destroyed."

"We weren't none too happy about it either. I'll ring if we find anything or when we're on our way to meet you. If you ring and can't get me, assume I'm driving."

"Right. Did you hear the address from the White House?"

"Non..."

"For once it's not all bad. They're declaring the Sentinels attacks as an act of terrorism and demanding they stand down and surrender."

"Of course, what this really means is that they just want to take over the project themselves. Oh, by the way, we have a theory," Gambit said and went on to explain about Trask and Stryker's files. "Have no idea if we're on the right track or not but..."

"No, there's some merit to it," Pietro said. "Wanda and I have every reason to believe we may have been in Stryker's files - Magneto's our father and he would have known where to find us."

* * *

Rogue, Gambit and Logan made good time the following day, although they were still forced to stop overnight again. They made it to Xavier's early the next morning, or more specifically to one of the secret entrances. They followed the passage and came out in one of the underground levels at the school. From there they searched but found no one. Rogue checked the computer (a little surprised to find her security clearance was still valid). There wasn't any updates to the intel on the Sentinels - not that she expected that there were. There was, however, communications with one of the safehouses.

"Hello?"

"Who's that?"

"I might ask you the same thing sugar, except there's probably been plenty of new folks to arrive at Xavier's since I left. My name's Rogue."

The screen abruptly when from black static to the crisp image of a young woman with purple hair.

"Psylocke," she said. "Wolverine? That you?"

"Yep," Logan replied. "Have we met?"

"Not officially. I've just seen you around," Psylocke replied. "Heard of you too, Rogue. I'm with about twenty students. I haven't heard word from any of the other safehouses. The team went out to face the Sentinels as soon as they showed up. I have no idea what happened though. I was too busy rounding up all the kids I could find and getting them out of harms way."

"Good thing too. The mansion's an utter mess."

"Yeah, so I saw," Psylocke said with a wince.

"Okay well, some of our friends in LA had a problem too; they think that they were actually trying to capture a couple of them, so it could be that's why we can't find any others at the moment. There's been sightings in Nebraska, so that's where we're headed next."

"If you can't find them there, let me know. I'm a telepath. I'm not really advanced enough to use Cerebro safely, but an emergency's and emergency, right? I'd offer to come with you, but right now I'd better stay with the kids."

"I appreciate the offer. We'll keep in touch."

Gambit called Pietro after that to let them know that they were on their way and to find out just what part of Nebraska they should go to.

"Good news, we know exactly where the base is," Pietro said smugly. "And the missing X-men are being held there. We know. We found Kitty. She's not doing too good at the moment - head injury - but she should be all right."

"Bon," Gambit said. "We'll call you when we get there a little later today."

"Today? From New York?"

"We're taking a jet."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I don't normally do this but XOXheartAmy's review deserves to be quoted:

_"We're taking a jet." is Remy-speak for: "There's a big massive plane in the hangar and I've got full access to it since the owners are far, far away. Let's steal it."_

So, so true.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Gambit sat in the pilots seat and grinned at Rogue.

"You want to fly, huh?" she asked.

Gambit nodded eagerly.

"Are you checked out on military jets?"

"I don't know chére. I've never been on one with female air force personnel before," Gambit replied with a straight face. "However, I imagine that even they wouldn't be able to resist checking me out. I am a fine specimen of a man."

Logan grunted as the ramp lifted up and he checked that the motorcycles were secure.

"Have you ever flown a military jet before, she means," Logan said. "And you know that perfectly well."

"Relax mon ami," Gambit said cheerfully as he started the Blackbird. "I've been flying for years."

"Ever landed intact?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Gambit said, waited a moment, then added teasingly: "And you know what they say, any landing you can walk away from is a good one."

"I may regret this," Logan muttered.

Rogue laughed as they took off.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rogue, Gambit and Logan arrived at a small cafe where they had arranged to meet with their friends. At first they didn't see them, then a orange-haired figure stood and yelled "Rogue!" loud enough for everyone to hear. He jumped over the barricade and would have tackled Rogue to the ground had she not been able to keep her footing.

"What the... John?" she exclaimed.

"Hi Randy Roguey!" John said cheerfully.

"Hi. What on earth have you done to your hair?"

"Aww, you're not gonna pick on me too 'cause I grew it out are you?"

"Actually I was wondering why you dyed it orange."

"It brings out the colour in my flames."

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that."

"John!" called a blonde man at the table. "Stop making a scene and get back here."

Gambit chuckled and John lead the three to the table. Along with the blonde man, there was also a black-haired man with a tanned complexion and a black-haired woman dressed provocatively in red.

"Well, you're Anna, right?" said the woman.

"Uh huh. You're Wanda."

"Got it in one," Wanda grinned.

"Dom," said the black-haired man.

"Pietro," said the blonde.

"I'm Remy," said Gambit. "And this is Logan. We haven't discussed WoW with him yet, but he doesn't strike me as the type of guy who's into MMORPGs."

"MM-whats?" Logan asked.

"See?" Gambit grinned at them. "MMORPG: Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game."

Logan grunted in response.

"This is so cool," John said merrily. "You know if it weren't for this whole Sentinel business I'd be all for a WoW-party right now."

"Speaking of which," said Rogue. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's back in the hotel room," said Wanda. "She got quite a blow to the back of the head, the poor thing. I wonder she was able to use her powers at all to get out."

"Apparently Storm managed to escape too, but she stayed in there to get the others out," John added. "Told Kitty to get help."

"So where is this place?" Logan asked.

Pietro told them and pulled out a rough sketch.

"I did some checking. There's locks on all the doors - leading in anyway - and guards on all the doors.

"What kind of locks?" Gambit asked. "How many guards and how spread out are they?"

"Electronic swipe cards and codes. Two guards on all doors and they're within... two or three metres of each other? I didn't stop to count."

"Did Kitty say what the inside was like? Did you get inside?"

"No I didn't. They would have seen me if I'd taken the time to try and get in."

"Okay well we need to know what security is like, and a floor plan," Gambit said.

"Then we go in, rescue the X-men - and any other prisoners they might have and take down the factory," John said gleefully.

"Oh I can take down the factory," Dominic said confidently.

"You can't wait, can you Avalanche?" John teased him. "Just so long as I get to burn the remains!"

"Sounds like a plan, Pyro."

"Should I absorb one of the guards?" Rogue asked. "Or should we aim higher up?"

"Higher up," Gambit said. "The lackeys are expendable and may not have the in depth knowledge we need. Trask himself."

"You won't get to Trask."

Everyone looked up at the dark-haired woman who had taken it upon herself to join the conversation.

"He practically lives in the Compound," she went on, taking the further liberty of pulling up a chair. "Your best bet is Simon Brown. He's head of security."

"That would have been the next choice," Gambit said. "And just who are you?"

"Mystique," Logan said with a snarl.

Mystique smirked, and allowed her eye colour to briefly change to yellow before shifting back again.

"Got it in one," she said.

"Why should we trust a single word you say?" Rogue demanded.

"Because we all have something in common, dear," Mystique said calmly. "We all want to bring down the Sentinels before they cause any more trouble. Incidentally, I know for a fact that Erik is in there."

"Oh so that's what happened to old Buckethead," John said.

"Indeed. A lot of 'cured' mutants started disappearing around the time it started wearing off," Mystique said. "I tracked them down here, and I've been attempting to get a foothold inside ever since. Incidentally, they have DNA scanners at all entrances."

"So your ability to impersonate can't get you inside, huh?" Rogue sneered at her.

"Oh it can get me inside all right, just not without a dozen guards jumping me as soon as the alarm goes off. They're very good at being closed mouthed with their employees too," Mystique said with a glance at Gambit. "So you're right about the lackeys. As I said, Simon Brown. Of course, he usually has a few guards with him too, but like all men, he has his vices, and certain vices require a little... privacy."

"He's into whores, isn't he?" John said.

"If only it were that simple. Actually he's into twins."

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other.

"Identical, female twins," Mystique clarified and shifted into a perfect copy of Rogue. "You and me, sugar. I can get us in there. You can absorb him, get what he knows and we can shut this place down."

"My name's Rogue," Rogue practically spat. "And I don't play 'whore'."

"That's the only way you're going to get close enough to read his mind," Mystique replied calmly. "Unless you've got a telepath tucked away in there."

"I wonder if it's too late to go back and borrow Psylocke's powers," Rogue muttered. "Fine, but I want to absorb you."

"You don't need to, sugar. I can impersonate you just fine."

"But _I_ can't impersonate _you_. I don't play the whore - at all. I wouldn't even know where to start - but evidently you do. And if we're supposed to be _identical_, and no doubt have done this before, don't you think it might throw him off if one twin is experienced and the other is uncomfortable and fumbling?"

Mystique was silent.

"Or... could it be that you're not really on the level with us?" Rogue asked dangerously.

"I'm not a fool. I know that you've recently joined the Thieves Guild," Mystique replied calmly. "Very well, you may absorb my powers and sexual experiences. But if anything should happen to any of my money before I've had a chance to change accounts, I will come after you."

"You joined the Thieves Guild?" John asked the same time Wanda said: "There's a Thieves Guild?"

"Oh, you didn't tell them?" Mystique asked with mock-innocence. "Yes, children. Marie and Remy are both members of the Thieves Guild, based in New Orleans. In fact, Remy would be the 'heir to the throne' if it weren't for the fact that he murdered the 'heir to the throne' of the rival Assassins Guild."

"It was a duel to the death," Gambit corrected coolly. "And it was Julien who demanded it, not moi, so I hardly think that counts as murder."

"Dead is dead," Mystique said and held her hand out to Rogue. "Let's get this over with. We can take care of this business tonight."

"Focus on... what experiences you want to share with me," Rogue told her. "If I don't have to go digging, I don't have to hold on as long."

Mystique gave a nod and Rogue reached out for her hand. Lines spider-webbed across her skin, which turned blue before their eyes.

"Perhaps doing this in public wasn't the best idea," Wanda said.

"We'll get her back to the hotel room," Pietro said. "I'll just get the car. Be right back."

In a flash he was gone. A moment later, Rogue practically threw Mystique's hand away like it was diseased and shuddered.

"Oh hell that was _nasty!_" Rogue proclaimed. "Man oh man oh man... I think I'm gonna be scarred for life."

"Why? What does she do?" John asked.

Rogue shook her head.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No... you really don't."

"But I do! Really. In graphic detail."

"I don't even want to know about it in any detail."

"He just wants to know so he can put it in his next book," Dominic teased him.

"Book?" Logan asked.

"Uhh..."

"Next book?" Rogue repeated, her eyes lighting up (both with excitement and relief at the change of subject). "John! Did you finally get one of your stories published?"

"Uhh, well, yeah... How'd you... oh right you absorbed me," John replied and then his bashful expression turned to panic. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No," Rogue giggled. "But they're good stories, John. In fact, I'd love to read what you have published."

"Yeah? Great," John said, then asked tentatively: "Not even Bobby?"

"Not even Bobby."

"Oh good. He'd never let me hear the end of it."

"John, you're not even in contact with him now."

"Oh you know he would Rogue. The moment he found out I wrote romance novels he'd track me down for the sole purpose of making fun of me."

"Romance novels?" Logan repeated.

"Crap," John sighed, burying his head in his hands.

Rogue laughed and Pietro showed up with the car.

"All aboard," he said.

They stopped to pay the bill. Pietro, Wanda, John and Dominic piled into the car with Mystique, while Rogue, Gambit and Logan picked up their motorcycles and followed them back to the hotel where their friends were staying. They got Mystique settled on one of the beds and checked up on Kitty - she was asleep but fine.

"By the way, chére," Gambit said. "Congratulations on fulfilling your quest to absorb a shapeshifter. I like the way you talked her into it."

"Why thank you. What's my reward?" Rogue asked.

"Learning a new spell: shapeshifting."

"Hey, you even got experience points," Wanda joked.

"I think in this case, I would have preferred my XP to be measured in actual numbers, rather than memories," Rogue replied, but not without a smile. "I wonder when I level up?"

"You just did," Gambit said. "You levelled up to 22 a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Hey that makes me level 22 as well," John said merrily.

"Hmm, by that logic I'm going to ding 25 next month," Dominic said.

"And we're only half way to 24," Pietro said on behalf of himself and Wanda, a big silly grin on his face. "What about you, Remy, when are you going to ding?"

"Level 39 in June," Gambit replied.

"You can't be serious," Wanda said. "There's no way you're turning 39. 29, maybe, at an absolute stretch."

"No, I am. I just look young for my age. It's my metabolism. Plus, I refuse to grow up."

* * *

Two identical blonde women, scantily dressed, walked hand in hand into the bar. Rogue did not like this plan, not one bit. This was worse than the Tilling. With the Tilling she knew what the score was. She knew she was more or less in control: it was an ambush and she knew just how far things were going to go. But with this? Judging from Mystique's memories it was entirely possible that they could end up doing a whole bunch of... those kinds of things without touching the mark. It was equally possible that she could have plenty of opportunities for touching - all in public when absorbing the mark would not be an option. Not when she would need sustained contact to find what information she needed to know.

While Mystique had been asleep they had discussed alternatives, even made tentative plans for when the time for attack arrived. However, Gambit had been adamant that they needed all the information they could get before they stepped in, and Wanda, Dominic, Pietro and Rogue all agreed. John was too busy playing with flame people. Logan hated the whole idea and tried to talk Rogue out of it.

"I hate it too," she said. "But we walk in now then we're walking in blind. Somehow these people have managed to restrain Storm and the other X-men, Magneto and any other mutants that may be in there. We walk in blind, we may well be just setting ourselves to be captured too."

So here she was, wearing clothes she never would have considered wearing (at least not in public where someone other than Gambit might see her), trying to act 'sexy' with her adopted mother. This whole situation was nasty, demeaning and creepy on so many levels it wasn't funny. Eventually Rogue just gave up trying and pushed Mystique's mind further to the fore, letting her take control. Mystique knew what she was doing, and she didn't. Those words she used to persuade Mystique to let her absorb her were truer than she knew.

Before long, Mystique managed to get the attention of the mark, Simon Brown.

"Hello my pretties," he said.

"Hello yourself," Mystique and Rogue said together.

Simon's eyes lit up.

"Come sit by me."

"What's in it for us?" they said in perfect unison.

"Wow, do you two do everything together?"

"Perhaps," they said, each moving to either side of him. "It's going to cost you to find out."

Simon relaxed and slung an arm around each of them.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

Rogue found then that letting Mystique have so much control actually worked in their favour. Simon simply couldn't resist their perfect coordination. Then too, it was easier when things started getting hands on and risque - Rogue could simply pretend that she had nothing to do with it, as if she was a passenger in her own body. As she had been worried, they were touching, but it was far too public for her to risk absorbing him, so Rogue sat back and waited for the moment.

The longer Rogue allowed Mystique the reins, however, the more disconnected she became. She heard someone hiss "Marie" and abruptly realised that she was no longer in the bar, but on a queen bed in a cheap little room, all but completely naked. Only herself, Mystique and Simon were there and, now back to her senses, Rogue activated her power.

Once she got past the flood of erotic thoughts that immediately flowed into her mind, Rogue went looking for what she was really after: the security setup of the Sentinel compound. Along with that, passwords, passcodes, floor plans, how much he knew about the Sentinels themselves, how much he knew about the captured mutants, people who worked there. And then, just because she was feeling vindictive, Rogue pulled out bank account and credit card details.

At last, satisfied she found everything they needed, Rogue let go. Simon slumped down and Rogue got off the bed, looking around for the clothes - or what passed as them.

"How long will he be asleep for?" Mystique asked.

"He'll wake up about midday tomorrow with a lousy 'hangover', Rogue reported briskly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Roguey? What happened?" Gambit asked.

He shot to her side before the door had even closed and held her arms, his face full of concern.

"Plan worked is what happened," Rogue replied.

"Yeah, but... look at you!"

It was only then that Rogue became aware of the bruising down her body. Rogue rubbed her head and made a mental note never to let one of her psyches have that much control again. She brought forth Logan's psyche and let his healing factor take care of it.

"See? All better now."

"Rogue, if he hurt you -"

"Oh don't you worry sugar," Rogue said sweetly. "Mr Brown is going to have a very bad week. First he's going to lose his job and then he's going to discover that he didn't have quite as much money saved up as he thought."

Gambit's smile didn't quite remove the worry from his face, but he kissed her fondly. Mystique rolled her eyes.

"If you're quite done," she said. "I think we'd all like to know what you found out, Marie."

"My name's Rogue," Rogue snapped at her. "And that is the only name you may address me as. Do we have any paper? Pen?"

"It's a bit late," said Wanda. "We don't have to do it now, or is there a time limit on how long a memory is fresh for?"

"No time limit, I'd just like to get this guy firmly tucked away. Perverted bastard. You're not much better either, Mystique," Rogue said then added under her breath: "Deserve each other."

"We do what we have to," Mystique replied coolly.

"Rogue? That you?" Kitty asked, rubbing her head as she stepped into the room.

Rogue and Kitty's eyes met.

"Do we have pen and paper or not?" Rogue asked, turning away from Kitty.

"Here," Pietro said, handing them to her.

"Thanks," Rogue replied.

She sat down at the nearby table and got to work, pulling out Simon's memories and committing them to ink.

"Rogue?" Kitty tried again.

"Trying to concentrate here."

"How are you feeling Kitty?" Wanda asked.

"Much better, thanks."

"Just what happened?" asked Logan.

"Logan?" Kitty said brightly, then surprised him with a hug. "It was awful, just awful. They were on top of us all of a sudden. We barely had time to get out there. Storm managed to fry one before they did something, gas I think. It all happened so quickly I..."

Logan patted her back awkwardly.

"Well, you're uhh, safe now. We're working on getting everyone else out, and taking out these Sentinels for good."

"That's the trick though, isn't it mon ami?" Gambit said, shuffling a deck of cards absently. "The taking them out _for good_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rogue woke up the next morning to find Gambit looking at her. She smiled.

"Mornin'," she said.

"Morning," he replied, and traced her jaw delicately with his fingers.

"Been awake long?"

"A little while. Just enjoying the view."

"Funny boy."

Gambit smiled and kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Rogue snuggled into him contentedly.

"Roguey?"

"Mmm?"

"I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

"I know I said it was okay, y'know, you being with other men briefly so you could absorb them but I've changed my mind. I'm sure that Père would probably say I'm being completely irrational but what happened last night I... I thought I could handle it, y'know? But I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. Not like that, no matter what the circumstances."

"This is probably why Hollywood marriages never work."

Gambit laughed and Rogue kissed him softly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I kinda hid behind Mystique's psyche and let her do all the work. I don't really remember anything. Probably if I pulled her psyche out I could find out but... I don't really want to know."

Gambit frowned.

"I'm not sure I do like the idea of any of your psyches taking over, chére."

"Well, I'm not planning on doing it - either of those things - again. Ever. Except in maybe a dire emergency when all other options have failed."

"I don't like this."

"I don't either, but if I'm gonna do an in depth search of someone's mind I have to be able to cover up them passing out. Sex is usually the best way to lure them into a dark room," she said with resignation.

"We'll find another way," Gambit promised her.

"Good. I don't mind using feminine wiles, but this is down right dirty and I hate it."

"Maybe we should get you a tattoo, ma chére. Something that says 'Property of Remy'."

Rogue laughed.

"Wouldn't work," she said. "It would just heal over next time I used Logan's healing factor."

"Then we just put it back there."

"Might get expensive.'

"I can afford it."

Rogue smiled and kissed him fondly.

"Where would you put it?" she asked mischievously.

Gambit proceeded to 'consider' the options... with his tongue.

* * *

The hotel room was filled with food, drink, computers, papers and mutants. The floor plan and security schematics Rogue was able to pick up were quite detailed. To add insult to injury, there were actually fourteen Sentinels, with a fifteenth in construction.

"And they're using mutants to do the work," Rogue told them. "They actually have a mutant on staff who job is to brainwash the captured mutants into doing their work. Trask isn't happy about it - he wants to set the Sentinels to kill and be done with it, but his financial backers want to be able to use captured mutants to their benefit. One of which is having them do all the construction. Cuts down on costs."

"Ha!" Gambit said smugly. "I knew they would be expensive to manufacture. Do you happen to know who the backers are?"

"Afraid not. But suffice to say if we can break all the prisoners out we'll severely cripple their ability to create more."

"Won't stop them though," Dominic said. "I'm still for levelling the place when we're done breaking everyone out."

"These Sentinels," Logan said. "Are they providing any security for the base?"

"There'll be at least three activated, and the rest will be ready to be activated at a moment's notice."

"In case of attack."

"Exactly."

"Rogue, about this brainwashing; is this going to be a problem in getting the prisoners out?" asked Wanda.

Rogue was silent for a moment as she pulled out Simon's mind again and sought out what he knew about the brainwashing.

"It might be," she said finally. "He doesn't know the extent of the brainwashing, but apparently they're restricted to certain areas of the base. The guards never have any problems with them - docile. I think I'll have to absorb the mutant responsible to reverse it."

"Okay so we're going to need to take out security and three to fourteen Sentinels, then locate this mutant, reverse the brainwashings and get out," Gambit said. "Know of any weaknesses in the DNA scanners?"

"Sorry, no," Rogue replied. "Simon didn't have any of that technical knowledge."

"And this is a helipad?" Gambit asked, pointing to the spot on the floor plan.

"Uh huh. There's a helicopter kept there in case they need a quick getaway. VIPs of course. Simon's not on that list. Trask is."

"Our brainwasher?"

"Probably. The list didn't go through Simon - it went through the financial backers."

"That means we'll have to disable the helicopter before we attack."

"Isn't the attack so we can get in there in the first place?" Wanda asked.

"Oui. Fortunately for us, helipads are generally kept outside. I can get there."

"There are guards on the roof too," Pietro said.

"Trust moi, they'll never hear me coming. I'll go tonight."

"You're seriously a thief?" John asked.

"Oui."

"And you're one too, Randy Roguey?"

"No, Rogue is a thief. This 'Randy Roguey' person of which you speak doesn't exist. Except maybe in your own screwed up mind," Rogue retorted.

Kitty chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"That's just so cool. Rogue's a bad girl," John cackled.

"And you're a nut job, who for some strange reason or another, has taken a liking to using Aussie slang all the time," Rogue replied.

"But I am Australian, love, except when I'm British."

"Or say American."

"I was never American."

"Then why do you have an American birth certificate?"

"Or do I?"

"Did you have some sort of mental breakdown after Alcatraz or something?"

"You mean he wasn't always like this?" asked Wanda.

"Not really."

"Can we get back on topic?" Mystique said, frowning at them. "If you can get in, Gambit, will you be able to disable the DNA scanners from the inside? Better yet, disable the alarm system."

"Chére?" Gambit asked.

"Security room is here," Rogue said, pointing to the floor plan. "Two floors down. You've got cameras here, here and here."

The discussion that followed between Rogue and Gambit scared, delighted or lost those listening to it as they discussed all the security in place in between the helipad and the security office and everything that would have to be done to dodge it.

"Why doesn't Rogue just do it?" asked Logan finally. "She can shapeshift now. She can just turn into a guard and no one will think anything of it."

Rogue and Gambit looked at him, then looked at each other.

"Where would be the fun in that, mon ami?" Gambit asked.

"Besides, I don't know who all the security guards are. Wouldn't want cause a fuss 'cause they don't recognise me - or worse, they do and I'm where I'm not supposed to be," Rogue added.

"Turn into Simon."

"As head of security he'll be even more recognisable than one of the lackeys. Logan, we know what we're doing."

"Okay, I'll get in there, but this means we'll have to attack at night, rather than during the day," Gambit said. "The Sentinels have heat seeking tech."

"I can rip some of them apart with Magneto's powers," Rogue said. "In fact, I can pull exactly seven of them apart - the rest are plastic."

"Ouch," said Pietro. "Guess they did accommodate for Dad's powers after all."

"Wait... wait those numbers don't include the three that were damaged. We may only be dealing with eleven."

"Assume fourteen until we can account for the other trois," Gambit advised.

"Right."

"Okay, so the Sentinels shouldn't be much of a problem then," Logan said. "It's just the guards."

"Yes, they'll be shooting to kill," Rogue said seriously.

"They're not going to be very good marksmen with the ground moving beneath their feet," Dominic said.

"Yeah," John grinned. "And they're not going to be able to see very well with all those flames in their faces either."

"Of course, since Remy's going to be disabling security," Rogue said. "We should be able to avoid an all out battle."

"Or you could say we're not going to be generating as much threat or aggro or pulling more mobs than we can handle," Pietro joked.

Logan, Kitty and Mystique then wondered why everyone else thought that was funny.

"Must be a WoW thing," Logan said finally.

"Oh oh oh!" John said eagerly. "You could say we're planning a raid."

"We're a really bad raid group then," Wanda pointed out. "All dps, no healer. I supposed Logan counts as a tank..."

"I'm guessing by 'tank' you're not actually talking about a tank," Logan said.

"Tanks can take a lot of damage without dying. Since you can heal during a fight, you'd probably be a Paladin," Wanda said.

"A warrior can heal in battle too if he uses healing potions, albeit there's a cooldown timer," John said. "Can pallys duel wield?"

"No," said Pietro.

"Okay, so he's a warrior then. Whatever," Wanda said. "I'm a mage, arcane spec."

"And I'm a fire spec mage!" John said triumphantly. "Hey, Wanda, what about you and me make some magic together?"

"That line was so bad, not even I would say it," said Gambit.

"Would you be a rogue or a hunter, Remy?" asked Pietro. "I think I would be a rogue, except that stealth is so slow, but still they are in and out without being seen so I'm a rogue. And Kitty's a rogue too."

"Hmm... good question," Gambit considered.

"And Rogue's a druid," John said merrily. "And Dom's a shaman."

"I thought we were planning an attack here," Logan said.

"Maybe I'm a rogue who's learned engineering. Because they can throw stuff too, and I don't actually use guns," Gambit said.

"Or bows," John grinned at him.

"So is Mystique a rogue or a druid?" Wanda wondered, looking at the blue mutant thoughtfully.

"Mystique has no interest in your silly little game," she said tersely. "And if we done get back to the subject at hand, Mystique is going to leave."

"Typical," Rogue sneered at her. "That must be your favourite hobby: leaving."

Mystique merely gave her a cool look.

"Shapeshifting tends to suggest druid, but she can't heal, or tank, only dps," John said. "So that makes her a sucky druid. I say we make her a rogue."

"What's dps?" asked Kitty.

"Damage per second," Wanda explained. "We're dps heavy so that means we can do a lot of damage very quickly. Which is good, because we have no healer so the faster we take 'em out, the better off we are."

"Well, at least we have two people with heals," said Gambit. "And it's not like there's going to be a boss fight, unless you count nerd-boy Trask as a boss."

"I find it ironic that you're calling Trask a nerd, when we've all been discussing what character class we are," Rogue grinned.

"He builds robots. He's a nerd. My point is, even though we have a warrior, four rogues, two mages, a druid, a shaman and no healer, we should be able to avoid a wipe."

The WoW players look at each other and laughed. Logan, Kitty and Mystique shook their heads in disgust.

"I think they're taking that game just a little too seriously," Kitty said.

Logan and Mystique agreed.

"Hey," Rogue said gleefully. "Check this out."

She began to shapeshift. At first no one could figure out what it was, it was so unhuman like, then John started to laugh.

"Why do you look like a minotaur?" asked Kitty.

"I'm not minotaur," Rogue replied. "I'm a Tauren. A Tauren druid to be precise."

"You look like a minotaur. Except a cow instead of a bull," Kitty insisted.

"Or alternatively..." Rogue said as she shifted shape one more, this time into a slender, purple-skinned woman with long pointed ears. "A Night Elf druid."

"Boo! Hiss!" John said. "The Alliance is for wusses."

"Hmm I don't know, mes amis," Gambit considered. "I mean, the Tauren was good because it was Horde, but you look way sexier as a Night Elf, ma chére."

"This is a gross missue of my power," Mystique muttered.

"What's all this Horde, Alliance stuff?" Kitty asked.

"Stop asking questions," Logan said. "It only encourages them."

"All the races in WoW are split up between two teams, the Horde and the Alliance," Dom said patiently. "The Alliance are a bunch of cutesy goody-two-shoes."

"Yeah! If you wanna be a real man you play the Horde!" John declared.

"A real _man_ huh?" Wanda said.

"Unless you're playing a Blood Elf male. They look like girls," Gambit said. "Y'know, I think that's the real reason why lore-wise there are so few Blood Elves left. It has nothing to do with massacres; the femmes just have trouble figuring out who the hommes are."

Rogue giggled as she shifted back to her usual self.

"Can we please get back to the Sentinels?" Mystique asked with a sigh.

* * *

Gambit was at the computer busy trying to get into the computer network at the Sentinel compound. Everyone else had either left, or were still there, doing their own thing. Their plans had been made, the last hour of their meeting being spent going over the same territory over and over.

Rogue was in the balcony, enjoying some time to herself when someone joined her. Rogue didn't look at her as she leaned on the railing next to her.

"Rogue?" said Kitty.

Rogue didn't reply. Kitty took a deep breath.

"Look, about what happened with Bobby... I'm really sorry okay? We didn't mean to hurt you. Things just got out of hand and -"

"Don't stand there and try to bullshit me," Rogue snapped. "If you really didn't mean to hurt me, Bobby would have done the decent thing and broken up with me. Sure hooking up with you immediately after breaking up with me would have stung, and I probably would have been mad, but eventually I would have cooled down and you would have had my respect still. But see, that's not what happened. You deliberately went behind my back. You _chose_ to pursue a sexual relationship with each other, so you chose the consequences: I can't trust either of you, ever again."

"Rogue, can't we just put this behind us? It's been four years now, surely -"

"Adultery is the worst kind of betrayal."

"You were dating, not married."

"Cheating is cheating."

"Well, you would know. You're the one who's decided to become a _thief_," Kitty retorted. "Surely, you couldn't have changed that much? The Rogue I knew -"

"The Rogue you knew died four years ago."

"I hate it when people say lines like that."

"Poor diddums."

"It's utter crap and you know it. You of all people should know that you're the sum of your experiences, and you're still alive. You can't just cut off your past like that. You can't run away from it either. You have to deal with this, Rogue, not turn your back on it. Now I'm sorry if you can't accept my apology but -"

"Why should I accept an apology you don't even mean? Be honest, Kitty. You're not sorry about stabbing me in the back. You're sorry about getting caught."

"I'm sorry I lost my friend."

"Yeah, so am I."

"I'm sorry about not being honest with you before, when it mattered most. And believe it or not, Rogue, I am sorry about how things went between me and Bobby. We made a horrible mistake and -"

"Last night I did a little online shopping and maxed out Simon Brown's credit cards," Rogue interrupted with a relaxed tone of voice as if she were merely discussing the weather. "Why? Just because he was unfortunate enough to be the head of security of a place that endorsed the hunting down and exploiting of mutants, and because I didn't like what I had to do to get information out of him."

"How can you just say that so casually?"

"I bought an antique teddy bear off ebay. Why? I just like bears and it cost a few thousand dollars."

Kitty looked at Rogue for a long moment before saying quietly: "And you're not the least bit sorry about it, are you?"

"Nope."

"Not even the teensiest amount of guilt?"

"Not even a speck. You're right, Kitty. We are the sum of our experiences. And my experiences tell me I can't trust anyone."

"Oh really? Then why are you with Remy? Or don't you trust him either?" Kitty asked smugly. "And what about this Thieves Guild thing? If you can't trust anyone, then why are you aligning yourself with anyone at all and not going solo?"

"Because I haven't figured out which one is worse yet: Not trusting anyone or being alone. And to paraphrase the great Jack Sparrow: you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you have to look out for, because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly _stupid_," Rogue said, practically spitting the last word at Kitty.

"I used to love that line. Now you've gone and ruined _Pirates of the Caribbean_ for me."

"My heart bleeds for you," Rogue said dryly.

"And what about Bobby?"

"What about him?"

"Well, we haven't seen hide nor hair of the X-men, so presumably they either... they've been brainwashed. You plan on absorbing the brainwasher so you can reverse it. Does that include Bobby? Or are you really so vindictive now that you would leave him in... whatever state he's in."

"Would you agree that this is, amongst other things, a rescue mission?"

"Well, yes."

"And in a rescue mission, would you agree that the rescuees are vulnerable and are in a place where they have to trust the rescuers? They have to believe that they will be freed and returned to safety, and be looked after?"

"Yes. Which is why I'm so worried about what you might do with Bobby."

"Bobby will be restored to his old self, same as everyone else."

"I'm having trouble believing you, Rogue. I want to but..."

Rogue laughed softly.

"If it didn't matter what I said, why did you bother asking at all?" Rogue asked. "If you can't believe me, that's your problem, not mine. I will do what I will do, and you will either feel justified in your disbelief or you will get a pleasant surprise and a bitter taste in the mouth when you think back on this moment. Your opinion doesn't matter to me any more."

Rogue turned on her heel and left the balcony, striding purposely towards the door of the hotel room.

"Rogue," Gambit said, reaching out a hand for her.

Rogue stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. His eyes caught hers and quietly she sat down beside him and nestled her head into his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt his arm wrap around her and his fingers stroke her gently.

No one said a thing.

* * *

**AN:** Phew! And now that all the prep is finally over, we can finally get to the action :D

I could resist making fun of John like that. He started off as British in the comics, then they changed him to Australian and then in the movies they made him American. Now he's nuts, just the way we like him. And for those who didn't know, John was actually a romance novelist in the comics.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** This was both the hardest chapter to write and the most fun. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The black of night meant nothing to Gambit as he walked towards the Compound, keeping well clear of the lights. The walk had taken awhile, but a car or motorcycle engine would have drawn far too much attention in this otherwise barren place. At long last he reached the wall. He pulled out his grappling hook and launcher, and at the appropriate angle, shot the grappling hook into the air towards the top of the wall. This side of the Compound was taller on account of being part of the small room that housed the stairwell leading to the roof. It was at the reach of his range too, but the guards wouldn't be able to patrol that particular spot completely and was his best chance of getting up there unnoticed. Much to his relief, the grappling hook landed and held and Gambit gave the rope a tug to make sure it was stable. Satisfied, Gambit began the climb.

Once at the top of the roof, Gambit did a quick check to make sure he was out of eyesight of any guard below - although it had been his observation guards rarely looked up. Satisfied he'd been unnoticed as usual, Gambit unhooked the grappling hook, pulled up the rope and put them away. As silent as a cat he made his way to the inside edge upon his stomach and looked over the floor below. Guards were lining the walls, looking out on the land, about three metres about. There was another guard by the door to the stairwell, only a metre to his left and another one still, looking rather bored, standing at the helicopter. Gambit would have been inclined to call them paranoid, but then they were being invaded, so perhaps not paranoia.

Gambit was certain he could walk right past the guards at the walls without them noticing a thing. It was the guard below and the one at the helicopter that were going to be a problem. He wouldn't be able to knock out one without the other noticing.

He could work with that.

Gambit slithered to a position above the nearby guard. He glanced over at the guard by the helicopter and stayed as far away from the edge of the roof as possible to keep down all chances of being noticed. He pulled a small plastic container of sneezing powder from his pocket, opened it and peered over the edge. He carefully sprinkled the powder over the guard's shoulders and head, little by little, keeping an eye on both guards and prepared to pull back at a moment's notice.

Once Gambit was satisfied he'd poured down enough powder, he put his little container away and pulled out a long piece of fishing line. He dangled it over the edge, lining it up with the guard's left shoulder and lowered it down. The fishing line lightly touched the shoulder but the guard didn't move. Gambit slipped the line across to his neck, grazing his skin, and pulled back on the line when the guard reacted, rotating his neck.

Gambit gave it a couple of minutes, then lowered the line again to tickle the same spot. This time the guard lifted his hand to slap at hit. Gambit yanked the line away again and smiled to himself. After another couple of minutes, he lowered the line into the guard's hair, tickling his scalp in multiple places. Eventually the guard lifted his hand again to scratch his head, and on the way back gave a sniff and squeezed his nose.

Gambit moved back on the roof. A moment later there was a sneeze from below. He smiled and waited, turning his head to survey. A sneeze in this somewhat quiet place was cause for some of the guards to look, including the one by the helicopter. Gambit waited it out. The guard by the helicopter was his primary concern of course, but he needed to know that the other guards weren't going to look at an inopportune moment either.

A few minutes later, Gambit returned to the edge and use the line to tickle the other side of the guard's neck. This time his hand came with a whack and Gambit only just got the line away in time. The guard scratched, then dropped his hand. Another few minutes and Gambit was ticking his head again. As the guard's hand went by his nose to the top of his head, more of the powder got into his nose and he sneezed again. The guard wiped his nose after this second sneeze and then sneezed a third time. Gambit, lying back still on the roof, checked the reaction of the other guards.

A few more sneezes later, Gambit was assured that the guards wouldn't look back any more. He pulled a tranquiliser dart from its case, and his contracted staff at the ready. Once again he moved to the edge and tickled the guard's head. As soon as the sneeze came, Gambit threw the dart at the helicopter guard. He didn't wait to look, but he knew he'd gotten him in the neck, just where he was aiming. Gambit slipped off the roof, landing lightly on his feet and rapped the back of the guard's head with his staff at just the right spot to knock him out. The guard was too disoriented from his sneeze still to react in time, even if he had heard Gambit coming. Gambit caught him before he hit the ground and propped him up against the wall.

Once Gambit was satisfied that the guard was going to stay put, he walked over to the helicopter, retrieved his dart and disabled the vehicle in the quietest manner he knew how. He then propped the helicopter guard up against it so that anyone looking would see a man laying down on the job.

There was no hiding his smirk on Gambit's face as he swaggered back to the stairwell. There was a security lock on the door, but he got past this with his electronic skeleton key and walked inside like he owned the place. He walked silently down the stairs to the level that the security office was on. The first security camera was right outside the stairwell door and it was now that Gambit pulled out his earpiece with its sensitive microphone.

"Rogue," he said quietly.

"Hey sugar," he heard her reply. "Swapping the feed... now."

Gambit said nothing, instead opening up the door and making his way down the hallway.

"T-intersection up ahead is clear," Rogue reported.

Gambit turned the corner.

"Two guards coming up ahead to your right."

Having previously eyeballed the width of the hallway, Gambit pressed his hands against the wall, kicked his legs up in the air and pressed them against the other wall. With speed the result of much practice, Gambit climbed up the walls, his back to the ceiling. The guards stepped out into their hallway, but as Gambit had previously observed, guards rarely look up, and so he went unnoticed. As soon as the guards had left from sight, Gambit slipped down the wall again.

"Okay, the path is clear to the security office," Rogue told him then added as a reminder: "No camera in there, but there should be four guards."

As before, Gambit said nothing. He head directly for the security office. This was the moment of truth. He had to take out all four guards without giving any of them time to sound the alarm. Fortunately, Rogue's acquired knowledge of the security office told him where the guard were most likely to be. Two would be facing the door. As he walked, he pulled out his electronic skeleton key and four of his tranquiliser darts. His staff was at the ready in the unlikely event that he should miss.

He reached the door and unlocked it. In one swift move, Gambit was through the door, his first dart was already in the air, the second and third ones flew just as the first one hit its target. Gambit tossed the fourth one at the final guard and shut the door closed behind him. He shook his head and sighed.

"Much more fun when I can blow things up," he said with a sigh.

"Aww, is Remy having explosion-withdrawal?" Rogue teased.

"Oui," Gambit replied as he retrieved his darts and moved the guards aside.

Rogue chuckled. There was a few minutes wait and then Gambit finally told them that the alarm system and the DNA scanners had been disabled.

"All right then, time for us to move out," said Rogue and handed the headphones to Kitty. "Your job now. Do try to give him enough warning."

Kitty refused to rise to the bait and barely even looked at Rogue as she took the headphones. Kitty sat down at Rogue's chair at the computer while everyone else left.

"Here's what I don't get though," said Dominic. "If you could get into their security video feed remotely, why not the same with the alarms and the scanners?"

"Different systems. Remy may have been able to do it if we had more time."

Dominic nodded. Rogue, Pietro and Dominic were all wearing earpieces like Gambit's - he only had the four, so one member of each team got them.

"Okay, Pietro, you're on," Rogue said.

"Back in a flash," Pietro replied.

In a blur, Pietro was gone. Moments later a pile of guns appeared in a pile before them.

"Let's go make our entrance, shall we?" Pietro said smugly.

They split into their teams and made for the entrances. Pietro and Wanda took on the staff door, John and Dom the delivery door, while Rogue, Logan and Mystique headed for the Sentinel door. As soon as they came within the view of the guards, those that hadn't realised they'd been robbed already tried to reach for their guns, only to get a rude shock. A few tried to sound the alarm, but no alarm went off.

John shot forth a couple of flames, a gleeful grin lighting up his face.

"Who wants some barbecue?"

The flames leapt out towards the guards, sending all of them dodging out of the way. Dominic stamped his foot on the ground and it rippled in front of him, tearing up the concrete. Those guards who didn't run for their lives got rather painful lessons in why it's not wise to fight fire with anything less than a fire extinguisher or alternatively, got trapped under rubble. The door now a dishevelled mess, John and Dom invited themselves in.

Pietro disabled the guards at the staff door with quick dispatch, Wanda taking out the runners with her hexbolts. With the bodies scattered in front of them, she then turned a hexbolt onto the door, and it opened for them quite nicely.

Mystique and Logan took out the guards at the Sentinel door with ease. Rogue pulled out Magneto's psyche and ripped the door from its place. Three Sentinels looked out at the fight.

"Halt mutant," they said in chorus.

"I'm getting so tired of hearing that," Rogue muttered.

Of the three, only one was metal. This she ripped apart before she was forced to dodge shots from the other two. Rogue reshaped a piece from the fallen Sentinel to drive through the neck - or what passed for a neck - of one of the plastic Sentinels while Logan climbed up the other with his claws and sliced its head off that way. Mystique dispatched the last of the guards.

"So, that wasn't a bad warm up," said Mystique. "When does the battle start?"

* * *

After Gambit was done with the security office, he made his was to the admin office, with Kitty's help to evade the guards. He picked a computer in the back of the room to look up the additional information he needed that he couldn't access from the security office.

"Okay Kitty," he said finally. "I'm headed back up to the top floor. I need directions to room 27."

"On it," Kitty replied. "The way to the stairwell is clear."

"Bon."

"Okay, barracks are now locked and barricaded," Pietro reported. "Headed to the armoury now."

"There are surprisingly few people in the storerooms," Dominic said. "We're doing another sweep and then -"

"Burnination!" John's said, putting his mouth right next to the microphone of Dominic's earpiece.

"John do not get that close to me again," Dominic said. "I'm straight. I have no interest in kissing you."

"Just try not to get too carried away," said Pietro. "We actually want to have time to get everyone out, remember?"

"Guys?" said Rogue. "We just found eight of the Sentinels."

"Good luck," said Dominic.

Mystique stepped forward into the Sentinel barracks, shifting into a guard in the process. Logan headed for the nearest plastic Sentinel while Rogue once again brought forth Magneto's psyche and began ripping apart the metal Sentinels.

* * *

Gambit approached room number 27 and frowned slightly when he saw light coming from under the door. Someone was up rather late - it had to be closing on three in the morning. It made no difference; he still needed to get in there. His electronic skeleton key got the door unlocked for him again and Gambit stepped inside, his staff at the ready as he had no idea what state the resident would be in.

A smirk appeared on Gambit's face. The man was sitting at the computer with his back to him and wearing headphones. This would be way too easy. Gambit walked over, brought his staff down on the back of his head, rendering the man unconscious.

"Well, well, well," Gambit said aloud as he disentangled the man from his computer. "You're never going to believe this - our brainwasher, Mesmero - actually a hypnotist - plays World of Warcraft."

"He plays WoW?" Pietro exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Oui. Eww."

"What?"

"He's Alliance," Gambit reported as he hoisted Mesmero over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Ha, loser," Dominic scoffed. "Horde rules!"

"Worse, he's a Gnome."

"A Gnome? Wow, he really is a loser," Pietro said.

"I don't mind the Gnomes," Rogue said. "I just worry about tripping over them."

Gambit, Pietro and Dominic laughed (then had to pass on what they were laughing at to Wanda and John). Kitty, back at the van, just shook her head.

"Okay, all eight Sentinels are down and no guards in sight," Rogue reported. "We're headed for Construction."

"Oh crap," said Kitty. "Guys? The guards from the roof must have noticed something's up. They're starting a sweep of the floors."

"Kitty is there anyone at the elevator?" Gambit asked.

"Nope."

"Okay I'm headed there now and I'm going down to the prison."

"Right. Pietro? You have a sweep team headed in your direction."

"Rojer that," Pietro replied. "Oh, by the way, the armoury is now disabled."

"Good work."

Kitty found herself wishing she had an extra set of eyes as she switched between checking the locations of the sweep teams and making sure the Gambit had notice about the couple of patrols between him and the prison.

Pietro and Wanda were spotted by the sweep team, but not until after Pietro had already taken their guns away from them. It was a short fight after that.

John and Dominic were also dropped on by a sweep team. The sweep team were rather put off when they suddenly realised they had to deal with falling crates and boxes and flames in the shape of giant birds.

"The guards have discovered the security office has been disabled," Kitty reported. "Remy, there's a patrol entering the prisons at the far end."

"Roger." Gambit replied. "Going radio quiet."

"Isn't it 'radio silent'?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah but Remy doesn't want to be overheard," Rogue informed him. "'Shh' is the sound you're most likely to overhear in a whisper."

"Oh right."

Gambit picked the lock of one of the empty cells, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He settled Mesmero down on the bottom bunk, pulled the blanket over him, then climbed to the top bunk and pulled another blanket over himself. He'd finally settled when he heard the patrol approach and waited patiently for them to come and go.

Meanwhile, Rogue, Logan and Mystique entered the construction room. Everything was shut down - it being the dead of night and all. They could see the three previously damaged Sentinels in various stages of reconstruction.

"Wow," said Rogue as her eyes fell on the new one under construction. "That's one big Sentinel."

"Yes," Mystique said with a frown. "A little too big. You could fit the ones we've been fighting inside it."

"Not for much longer," Logan said grimly, his claws glinting in the light.

"All the sweep teams on the other floors are all heading down now," Kitty reported. "Rogue, you guys have a team headed your way."

"We've got company," Rogue reported to Logan and Mystique.

They spread out in anticipation of the team's arrival, but before they saw a single person, the lights came up on the fifteenth Sentinel. Rogue immediately reached out to rip it apart.

"Uhh, guys, we have a problem," she said as the giant Sentinel began to stand. "I can't pull it apart. It's like it's fighting me."

"Rogue you get the guards then," Logan said. "I'll get the big guy."

"Master Mold Activated," said the giant Sentinel in its disembodied voice.

"Stand down," said one of the guards as the team came into the room. "I repeat, stand down."

"Not likely," Rogue muttered.

As Logan launched himself towards Master Mold, Rogue used Magneto's powers to grab the guns and crush them. Just as Logan got close, he was inexplicably thrown back and into the path of the waiting guards. They lost no time in trying to subdue Logan - trying being the operative word - and Mystique entered the fray.

Knowing they had the guards well in hand, Rogue grabbed a piece of the metal Sentinel under repair and attempted to take Master Mold's head off with it. This was repelled and Rogue frowned, finding herself actually in a battle for control over the metal. Did Master Mold have some sort of power of magnetism himself? Rogue let go, grabbing Kitty's psyche and phasing herself as she ran towards Master Mold. The metal went right through her.

Tssrr! Tssrr!

Rogue was still phased so the laser blasts didn't hurt her. Nevertheless, she pulled out Bobby's psyche and held her hands out before her, sending out a stream of ice to frost Master Mold over with. That stopped the lasers and as soon as Rogue reached it, Rogue pulled out Gambit's psyche and charged up the ice as much as possible.

"Fire in the hole!" she yelled as a warning to Logan and Mystique.

The ice exploded, taking much of Master Mold with it. Still phased, none of the debris touched Rogue and she turned to make sure that Logan and Mystique had escaped the blast. They had, but Rogue had no time to dwell on it. Pieces of metal started floating in the air and she turned back to Master Mold, watching in horror as it quite literally put itself back together.

"Guys?" Rogue said. "We've got a boss fight on our hands and it thinks it's a pally."

"Boss fight?" Dominic repeated.

"Okay, disable the mobs first," Pietro said. "Dom, you and John head to Construction - Kitty make sure they pass by any sweep teams on their way so they can disable them. Wanda and I will take care of the rest. Remy, when you're clear in the prison, leave Mesmero where he is and get to Construction."

"I'm going to assume by 'mobs' you mean 'guards'," said Kitty.

"Effectively yes," Pietro said.

"I'm gonna try phasing through this sucker. See if I can slow it down," Rogue said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the prison:

"All prisoners are secure," reported one of the guards into his radio.

"Good," crackled the voice back on the other end. "Report to Construction."

"Roger that."

"You heard him. Let's go."

Bang! Crack!

"There's just one problem, mon ami," Gambit said from behind the guard with the radio after felling two of his companions. "You forgot to check if you had _too many_ prisoners."

"What the -" were the only words he got out before Gambit sent him to eat concrete.

"One of these days they're actually going to train guards proper," Gambit mused as he headed towards Construction. "Then maybe things'll get interesting."

There were only two other guards to deal with on the way, and he arrived in Construction just in time to see Rogue being thrown screaming from Master Mold.

"Rogue!"

By this time, Logan and Mystique had finished with the current batch of guards and all three ran towards Rogue. Gambit got to her side as she stood up, cuts and burns healing across her now ripped clothing.

"Rogue? You okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine," Rogue replied, panting. "Note to self: Don't try phasing through that sucker again. I don't know what hit me, but it sure _hurt_."

Tssrr! Tssrr! The four were forced to dodge quickly. Rogue reacted by freezing over the laser nozzles.

"I don't know how long that'll hold," Rogue said. "And I'm running out of water in the air."

"I can't get near it," Logan growled.

"Adamantium skeleton not all it's cracked up to be?" Mystique said snidely.

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Fool it into thinking you're another Sentinel?" Logan snapped back at her.

"I have a better idea, mes amis," Gambit said, pulling out his cards and charging them. "Let's see if it likes to play cards."

With his trademark accuracy, Gambit threw a series of cards directly at Master Mold's head, and a couple more at the ice that Rogue had encased the laser nozzles in. To the horror of everyone watching, despite it's head being half blown off, it continued to function. Worse yet, managed to start repairing itself.

"You keep going with the cards," Rogue said. "I'll get some plastic."

Rogue ran over to the plastic Sentinels under repair and Logan followed. He sliced up some pieces for Rogue while she used Gambit's powers to charge the pieces and Pete's powers to actually throw them the distance. Mystique moved to take on the next batch of guards that arrived.

"We're almost there," Pietro reported.

"We are there," Dominic said smugly as he and John entered the room.

"All right!" John cheered. "Party time!"

Pietro and Wanda arrived as the last of the guards were taken out and everyone started focusing on Master Mold.

"Crap," Pietro said. "It is healing itself."

"Yes. It's almost as if it has mutant powers of its own," Mystique said.

"Oh really?" Wanda mused. "Well, let's see how well it does when it's been Silenced?"

Mystique frowned, suspecting another WoW in-joke. Nevertheless, her displeasure was forgotten as Wanda created the next hex-bolt and a large blue stream of light hit Master Mold. That was the cue for everyone to attack at once. Even Logan was able to get through to slice and dice. Flame licked up the side, melting plastic, heating up the metal and the smell of burning flesh hit the nose of anyone who got close. Rogue and Gambit hit it with more explosions. Dominic broke the ground beneath its feet.

Then nothing. Master Mold was rubble and the team moved close, determined to see to it that it stayed that way. John was still burning away.

"No one got burnt did they?" asked Wanda.

No one said anything.

"Because I'm sure I can smell burnt meat."

"Yeah, I thought I could too," said Logan. "But it's not meat, not exactly. Close though."

"As long as this guy is dead," Gambit said. "I don't care what it smells like."

They found what remained of its head and each ensured in their own way that it couldn't reconstruct itself again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In many ways the aftermath was just as exhausting as the battle itself. The mutant prisoners were attended to, while the guards were sorted into "injured", "fine" and "dead" and treated as such. The Compound was checked for other people and either locked in where they were or put to work tending the injured on both sides.

As planned, Rogue absorbed Mesmero for his powers along with everything he know about Project Wideawake and his part in it. She then got started on reversing the effects of his hypnotism and memory manipulation powers on the affected mutants.

Kitty and Gambit made a point of destroying the computer system, and more importantly, all the data, including all the backups they could find.

Magneto blinked as he came to and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were an idiot, is what happened," Mystique scolded him, then slapped him across the face. "That was for turning your back on me after I took a 'cure' bullet for you!"

"Ahh, yes well -"

"And then, then when the 'cure' wore off you were stupid enough to get yourself caught," Mystique sneered at him. "You've been here a year now, doing the bidding of humans."

Wanda nudged Pietro.

"I think I could get to like her," Wanda said.

Pietro laughed.

Rogue eventually lost count of how many prisoners had been brainwashed, but it started getting hard when she reached the X-men. Some of them she didn't know, but most of them she did and she was surprised at just how much she missed everyone. It was even harder when they came to and recognised her, and started spouting off how good it was to see her, and how had she been, and where on earth were they anyway?

"Rogue?" Jubilee frowned, then surprised her with a big hug. "Omigod! It's so good to see you! Are you okay? Storm said something about you hooking up with an old friend of hers."

"Ha yeah," Rogue replied tiredly. "I'm fine, I'm just kinda busy at the moment. This is my friend Wanda. She'll fill you in on what happened. We'll talk later."

"Promise?" Jubilee asked sceptically. "You're not just gonna pack up and leave?"

"Promise," Rogue replied with a faint smile.

It wasn't that reversing the brainwashing was all that difficult; once she'd done it the first few times, it was actually quite simple to fix, if time consuming. The problem lay more in the time it took and that there were so many people to do. She ended up having to take multiple cat naps.

Meanwhile, preparations were made to leave. Gambit in particular was getting fidgety about "lingering at the scene of the crime". They commandeered a couple of the Compound's vehicles and split themselves and their people up according to location. Mystique must have caught wind of this plan, because she, Magneto and one of the Compound cars mysteriously disappeared before she could be recruited into any further work.

"Hey, Anna?" said Wanda.

Rogue looked up from her newest patient.

"We're going to go now."

"Okay," Rogue replied, standing up. "It's been great to see you in person."

"Hell yeah. But next time we decide to run an instance, let's run it in WoW, okay?" Wanda grinned at her.

"Sounds like a plan. Plus you get more loot in WoW."

"This is true."

The girls laughed, hugged and said their goodbyes. Wanda, Pietro, John and Dominic left with the first bus, with the intention of dropping off John and Dominic so that they could collect the van they'd driven to get there in the first place.

Shortly after, everyone else was put into the other two buses. Logan and Gambit took one truck, full of those who had recovered and prepared to go the long way to the institute, dropping off some of their passengers on the way. Jubilee took the Blackbird home which was loaded up with Rogue, Logan and Gambit's motorcycles and a couple of X-men who had recovered. Kitty and Rogue were left to take care of the final bus, Kitty driving while Rogue tended to the last of the brainwashed. The good thing about the prisoners being rendered docile was that they had no problems getting them aboard.

The Compound staff were left to fend for themselves, with all communications cut off to give the rescuers a head start.

* * *

A few hours on the road later, Rogue pulled out of Storm's mind with a gasp of breath. Storm blinked, groaned a little and rubbed her head. Then she frowned.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, it's me," Rogue replied.

"Where... where are we?"

Now that there was no longer any pressure as the trip back to the Institute would take a couple of days, Rogue had started taking the time to stop between patients to explain and answer any questions. Storm listened attentively while Rogue told her everything from the mansion being destroyed to absorbing Mesmero.

"Well," Storm said finally. "You've certainly been busy."

"Yep."

Silence followed.

"So, you and Remy, hmm? How'd that happen?"

Rogue smiled and told her about how she'd been working as a waitress when they'd met and how persistent he'd been in claiming a date with her. Storm laughed about the week he'd spent coming in and staying until she'd finished her shift, ordering things non-stop.

"It's actually serious then?" Storm asked when Rogue finished her tale.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"Well, that's surprising. I didn't think Remy was capable."

Rogue chuckled and Storm sighed.

"I suppose there's no persuading you to come back to the X-men?" Storm asked.

"Nope. Besides, even if I was interested - which I'm not - I've made a commitment to the Thieves Guild and I intend on sticking with it," Rogue replied firmly.

"They prefer life-long memberships anyway."

"Yeah. Anyway, I've got a few more people I need to restore. Kitty's driving up front if you want to catch up."

"Of course. Just how long have you been with the Guild, anyway? It galls me to think I could have just rung up Gambit at any time and asked about you."

Rogue laughed.

"Actually, I've only got registered as his apprentice back in... September, I think."

"And you've had your Tilling already?" Storm gaped at her.

"Remy was surprised too, but Jean-Luc really wanted to get me on the official roster."

"I just bet he did."

* * *

Time was getting on by now, but fortunately now that so many were back to their old selves again, Kitty was able to swap driving duties. They'd stopped for lunch and Rogue - being the only one on board with any money - shouted everyone. Storm promised to pay her back and Rogue told her not to be ridiculous - it was all stolen money in the first place.

There was one more person left to restore: Bobby. Rogue had saved him for last, not really sure if she was prepared to get inside his head. Nevertheless, it couldn't be delayed any longer. She picked up Mesmero's psyche and looked inside Bobby's head. She located all the memory blocks and pulled them down as well as removing the imprinted commands that demanded his passive state. She tried to ignore the memories that she saw along the way, but by the time she pulled out of his mind she was all too aware of just how Bobby felt. All that worry, anguish, guilt and self-loathing was hard to simply dismiss out of hand.

Bobby blinked and looked around. He was on a bus, it was getting dark out and his had a mild headache, although it was quickly passing. There was someone sitting next to him and his eyes fell on a woman wearing brown leather - all with rips and tears, barring the jacket. On anyone else it would look unkempt, but Rogue could actually make it look good. Her face was hidden behind her white-streaked hair.

"Rogue? That you?" Bobby asked, mentally berating himself for such and obvious comment.

"Uh huh."

"So, uhh, how are you doing?"

"I was doing just fine, thanks. By the way, it's really hard to hold a grudge against someone when you know how worried they've been about you."

Bobby cracked a smile, then frowned.

"Did you absorb me then? Is that why..." he gestured around.

"No," and Rogue went on to explain what had happened for the last time.

"Well," Bobby said when she'd finished. "I guess we owe you then."

"Forget it," Rogue replied. "Those things were a damned menace. Besides, you would have done the same for me."

"Yeah... I... Rogue, look about what happened with Kitty -"

"I don't want to hear it. If you'll really didn't mean to hurt me you wouldn't have gone behind my back, and for that I can never trust either of you again. I have a new life now and I have no interest in returning to the old one."

"I didn't mean to drive you away. I tried to find you again. I wanted to apologise, try and make things right again."

"If by 'right' you mean, 'back to before', it'll never happen," Rogue said. "Things will _never_ be 'right' between us again. I despise what you did to me, Bobby. You broke my heart and shattered my ability to trust anyone."

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I really am, I -"

"I told you I didn't want to hear it. Frankly, I don't really want anything to do with you any more either, but... I no longer bear you any ill-will. I'm in love and happy and you no longer matter to me."

On those words, Rogue stood and made her way to the front of the bus.

"Going to have to fill up soon," said Kitty. "How's... how's Bobby?"

"Back to his old self," Rogue said. "Kitty, look about the other day. I know you meant well when you tried to apologise to me but I just... I've spent the last four or so years holding a grudge and it's not so easy to let go. Not unless you go inside their head and see things from their point of view."

Rogue sighed with resignation and Kitty chewed her bottom lip.

"I really am sorry," Kitty said.

"Yeah well. I still hate what you did to me and I don't especially want either of you back in my life again."

"I understand. Can we... can we at least, I mean, even if we can't be friends again..."

"As I said to Bobby, I no longer bear you any ill will," Rogue replied. "After we fill up, we should stop for dinner."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

* * *

After filling up the bus stopped at a roadside diner for dinner. They considered getting take away and eating on the bus, but they had take away for lunch and in any case it would do everyone some good to stretch their legs. Well, when they weren't sitting down to eat anyway.

Food was ordered and eaten and Rogue, exhausted from her full day's work, ended up falling asleep at the table. They let her sleep until the time they decided to go. They would have let her sleep longer if it hadn't been for the fact that she was the one footing the bill. While everyone piled onto the bus, Rogue and Storm headed to the counter to pay. Rogue - knowing full well what it was like to live on a waitress' pay - was sure to leave a generous tip. The thing that surprised Storm the most was when she caught a glimpse of the name on her credit card.

"Anna Raven?" Storm queried as they walked out of the diner.

"Hmm? Oh that's my name now. I kinda like it. Also, I kinda like signing my name 'A Raven'. It makes me laugh."

Storm smiled.

"When did you change your name?" she asked.

"Few months back," Rogue yawned. "Remy wanted to make sure that these anti-mutant guys I used to hang out with didn't try to track me down or something."

"You used to hang out with people who hated mutants?"

"Cheap thrill, I guess. Not that I really needed any more thrills what with the motorcycle racing I was doing on Saturdays."

"Motorcycle racing," Storm repeated.

"Uh huh."

"And now you're working as a thief."

"Remy thought with my mutation I'd make a fortune as a mercenary," Rogue said with a grin.

"Of course he did," Storm said dryly.

Rogue yawned as they stepped onto the bus.

"Anyway, it's all good," Rogue said. "I feel like I've finally found home."

"I'm just sorry you couldn't find it with us, Rogue," Storm replied softly. "I just hope that you won't cut off all contact with us again."

"I won't make any promises."

Storm wasn't entirely happy with that response, but said to press the matter. Rogue found a seat on the bus to curl up and go to sleep on. Fortunately the bus wasn't full so there was plenty of space available for everyone.

* * *

They drove through the night and it was well into the afternoon the next day that they finally pulled up at the mansion.

"Goddess," Storm said. "I know you told us the mansion was destroyed, Rogue, but I had no idea the damage was so extensive."

"Good thing you guys made extra space in the underground levels in case of emergency, huh?" Rogue said.

"Indeed," Storm replied, but her voice was grim as her mind tried to comprehend just how much was lost.

The bus stopped by one of the back entrances and the subdued group made their way inside. The eager way they were greeted by Jubilee and the others who had gone with her took some of the edge off the shock they had received.

"We got everything ready," Jubilee reported once pleasantries were over. "Beds made and everything. Oh, and we kinda had to raid the emergency money for supplies."

"That's fine," Storm said. "That's what it's there for."

* * *

"So then Ryan says 'I thought Casey was your sister'," Gambit said with a big grin on his face as he drove the bus down the highway.

Logan laughed. Just an hour ago they had dropped off the last person who had requested to go somewhere other than Xaviers. They were now - finally - headed to New York. Logan had practically jumped at the opportunity to get Gambit away from Rogue, not so much because he wanted to separate them, but more because he wanted to know more about this guy. At first conversation had been stilted, then they discovered that they both knew same people - primarily from Madripoor. The conversation hadn't stopped since.

"Ryan's a little slow on the uptake sometimes," Logan mused.

"Oui he is," Gambit smirked. "Still, it did explain the horrified look on his face when I was finished kissing her."

Logan snorted.

"That's nothing," he said. "There was this one time when I was there last he comes waltzing into the bar wearing nothing. Absolutely buck naked for all the world to see (and don't we wish we hadn't!). Goes up to the bar and orders a beer. Girl - Em I think it was - asks him if he's forgotten something. Well, he thinks about it for a second, then swears and says 'You're right! I've left my wallet at home'."

Gambit laughed.

"I believe I heard about that the last time I was there. I understand it had only just happened recently at the time. We must have just missed each other."

"Huh. You know, I believe I heard about a painting at the palace being stolen about that time," Logan said. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Non," Gambit replied, shaking his head.

"Reeeeaally."

"Must have happened before I got there, or after I left. I certainly never heard about it.'

"Uh huh. And just what kind of jobs do you do?"

"All kinds."

"Paintings maybe?"

"Occasionally."

"Royal palaces?"

"Perhaps."

"Not going to give me a straight answer?"

"Do you really expect me to?"

"This the kind of thing Rogue's going to get into?"

"If you're going to start asking questions about her work, then oui, you should expect her to start avoiding giving you straight answers, mon ami. And if she's not, she needs a good spanking. Loose lips is on the list of things that get you caught."

"And I'm sure you'll be more than willing to provide the spanking."

"Oui. Just remember, you said it, not me."

"Just how serious are things between you two anyway?" Logan asked. "Or is it just sex?"

For a moment, Gambit said nothing.

"I love her, Logan," Gambit said finally. "I'm not sure how or when or why it happened, but there it is. I've been with more women than I can count and somehow she managed to get to me in a way that no other femme ever has. It's serious, mon ami. It's very serious."

* * *

At last Logan and Gambit made it back to the mansion with what was left of their bus load of passengers. Kitty and Pete greeted each other with an enthusiasm that led Rogue to believe that Kitty and Bobby weren't together any more. She didn't dwell on this, however, as Gambit greeted her with even more enthusiasm that resulted in them retreating back to the bus Gambit had just come out of.

"I see you got new pants," Gambit said afterwards as they were getting dressed again.

"Well, the old ones got done in after I got fried by Master Mold," Rogue said with a sigh. "They were getting worn anyway."

Gambit chuckled.

Later Rogue and Gambit met with Logan, Storm, Kitty, Bobby, Pete, Jubilee and Warren in one of the conference rooms with Psylocke from the safehouse, and Wanda and Pietro from their home, over the comm system.

"This is what I don't get," said Warren. "You said it was like it was using mutant powers, but Master Mold was a machine, right?"

"Actually it was a cyborg," Rogue replied. "Part machine, part organic."

"Organic?" Logan repeated.

"Uh huh. It needed organic components in order for them to graft mutant abilities onto it. Mesmero didn't know too much about the procedure, just the basics of what was going on. Master Mold was supposed to take over the Sentinel manufacturing. The mutant abilities grafted onto it weren't just part of maximising the construction rate or efficiency either. They were also looking at grafting them onto the solider Sentinels. Generation two Sentinels were supposed to be able to fight fire with fire - using mutant abilities to kill or capture mutants. That's why Master Mold was still under construction when they sent the Sentinels out - the hadn't finished grafting abilities on yet."

"So, they were using Strykers information to track down other mutants," Gambit said.

"Uh huh. Wanda and Pietro were in the system. John and Dom weren't. The Sentinels were instructed to kill any mutants not on the list and capture those who were, and capture any mutants they found at Xaviers," Rogue paused, chewed her bottom lip, then glanced at Gambit. "They were hoping to get you in particular, sugar."

"Me? Okay I know I have this awesome ability to blow stuff up, but I have to be touching it first," Gambit said. "I don't see why that would be better than lasers or missiles as far as the Sentinels are concerned."

"Actually, you were the only class five mutant Stryker ever came across."

"Class... I'm not a class five."

"No you're not," Rogue agreed. "That's because Stryker downgraded you."

"He did what now?"

"Mesmero didn't know all the details. He'd heard that Stryker was trying to find a way to turn you off completely. Obviously, he failed."

"Merde."

"Anyway, they were hoping that even though you'd been downgraded that they could still graft your class five abilities onto Master Mold."

"And Master Mold in turn would pass on those abilities to the next generation of Sentinels," Storm said.

"Yep. They already grafted the abilities of..." Rogue frowned. "The pink-haired girl... Marrow. She can heal and grow bones out of her skin which she can use for weapons, amongst other things. That combined with Gambit's ability to charge things up with bio-kinetic energy and well..."

"Self-replicating missile system," Bobby said, his eyes wide.

"Exactly. Plus Marrow's healing factor also allowed Master Mold to heal the organic components, just like it could use Magneto's abilities to repair itself. There were also a couple of others who'd been grafted but Mesmero didn't know who they were."

"We shouldn't have left Trask behind," Logan said with a growl. "We should have ended this problem then and there."

"Trask is only part of the problem mes amis," Gambit said. "No scientist, no inventor can get far without resources, preferably in the form of money to cover the costs of putting everything together."

"There you are with the money again," Logan said.

"Can you really argue with me? How much do you think all of this would have cost to set up? You think those guards were there out of the kindness of their hearts? Seems to me that there are exactly six people out there who have a little too much cash on their hands," Gambit said with a smirk as he pushed a paper forth on the table. "So, Roguey, how do you feel about going on a crime spree? Some break and enter, maybe a little identify theft?"

"Why Remy," Rogue said coyly. "I love it when you talk dirty."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rogue and Gambit were at a well-to-do party. Gambit spied their mark across the room, and together they moved to intercept.

"Why Harry," Gambit said cheerfully. "So good to see you again."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "Do I know you?"

"It's me. Joe Wilson," Gambit replied. "Surely you remember, from the Country Club?"

"Oh, yes of course."

"And this is my lovely wife, Lauri."

"A pleasure."

"Oh it will be," Rogue practically purred as she pulled out Mesmero's psyche. "You see you're going to start thinking about all your bank details, valuables and the things that would cause disaster to your production company. You are then going to remember having a lovely conversation with us, although you won't quite remember what it was about, because it was mostly small talk. You won't remember having a dizzy spell, because it never happened."

"Yes," Harry murmured, caught under Rogue's power. "Yes, of course."

Rogue smiled and took Harry's hand in what would look like a polite handshake to anyone watching. In that moment she absorbed him. Because he was already thinking about all the things she wanted to find out, Rogue didn't need to go digging and the contact was brief. Harry swayed on his feet after a moment, but as commanded by Mesmero's hypnotism, didn't remember anything bad happening.

"A pleasure it was seeing you again," Gambit said. "We'll talk again soon."

"I'd like that," Harry replied with a smile on his face.

Rogue and Gambit walked away, smirking at each other as soon as their backs were turned.

* * *

"David Ferdinand'll be easy," Rogue said as they stepped from the office block onto the street.

"Ouias?" Gambit inquired.

"He and his wife discussed the Sentinel program. She decided against it, and she controls the money - her side of the family's rich you see."

"Ahh."

"She'll be very angry if she ever finds out her dear husband went behind her back."

"I imagine she would indeed."

* * *

Gambit silently swaggered through the factory, charging things up on his way out of the building. Mr Simpson was counting on the Sentinel program to do something about the rising costs of production. Turned out he wanted to use brainwashed mutants - or perhaps one of the second generation Sentinels in his factory.

Having all his factories blown up was going to do something about the rising costs of production all right. Especially as everything was over-insured. Gambit was sure the police would love that, particularly in the light of impending bankruptcy.

* * *

Rogue had shapeshifted into the form of Rachel Delaney, a rich socialite who, amongst other things, had taken up drinking when her husband died. After spending the day maxing out Rachel's credit cards at the mall while the real woman was lying in a absorption-induced coma at home, Rogue stumbled into the function hall. She reeked of alcohol, although she wasn't actually drunk and she held a bottle of drink in her hand.

"Rachel?" exclaimed one of Rachel's friends.

"Vonnie-darling!" Rogue replied. "So good to see you! How's the hem... hem... hemmmmmmroids doing? Better? Good."

"Rachel!"

"You!" Rogue went on, spying her next victim. "Mel! I never liked you. Back-stabbing bitch."

"Oh really, Rachel," Mel sighed. "Drinking again?"

"I know what you did; you and Frank. You should be ashamed. Ashamed!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Go home and sober up."

"Oohhhh you don't know what I'm talking about? 'Cause I know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you, Frank and the three gerbils! Poor little gerbils, did no one any harm and then you go along do that to them! I should report you to... to... what's the animal rights place? I forget. Wesley! I love you!"

Wesley looked up in nervous surprise by the side of his fiancée.

"Uhh..." he said.

"I never told you this," Rogue went on in what would have been a conspiratorial tone if it wasn't in such a loud whisper. "But I love you. I've always loved you and if that bitch Ellen - oh hi Ellen - hadn't stolen you away from me -"

"Umm, Rachel, I really don't think -"

"Oh I love this song!" Rogue went on merrily and began to dance away.

By the time anyone thought to get "Rachel" away from the party and back home, she'd already managed to insult or otherwise mortify and embarrass all of her "friends" and further scandalised the evening by table dancing. Rogue laughed when the incident made the socialite pages in the newspaper. With her reputation ruined and her money gone, Rachel wasn't going to be going any more extravagant spending for awhile.

* * *

"You're going to start thinking about all your bank details, valuables and all the things that would ruin your career. You will not remember talking to me and you will not remember having a dizzy spell because it never happened and you never saw us. You will go on your way."

Rogue reached out and touched the hand of the banker to absorb him. She didn't actually have to verbalise any of this, but she liked to and she also felt a need to let Gambit know what was going on. Rogue felt a little bad about ruining people's livelihoods but the fact was it wasn't enough to simply rob them of their fortunes; they had to make sure they couldn't rebuild.

Gambit waited patiently from the side, his arms folded across his chest. He watched as Rogue let the banker go and walk towards him. Was it his imagination, or did she look a little green? She put her hand up to her mouth and he could see her throat and mouth muscles convulse as if she was trying to stop herself from throwing up.

"Rogue?"

Rogue couldn't answer. Gambit drew her away from the banker, who had started walking away the moment he recovered from being absorbed. They hadn't gotten far before Rogue was throwing up in the gutter. Gambit rubbed her back soothingly.

"Feeling better?" he asked after a few minutes.

Rogue just nodded. Her eyes were watering and she took a deep breath before spitting, trying to get the vile taste out of her mouth.

"You know how we were hoping we'd get lucky and find out he was guilty of embezzling so we wouldn't haveta go to all the trouble of framing him for something?" she said finally.

"Oui?"

"He murdered his sister."

"Oh."

"He cut her up into pieces."

"Oooh."

"While she was still alive."

"Mon dieu!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick again."

"Try not to think about it."

"I have to think about it. I have to make an anonymous tip and tell 'em where to find the body and then," Rogue said determinedly, "I'm gonna push him into the deepest, darkest part of my mind where I never haveta see him again."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

Gambit hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rogue asked from the computer.

"Tristan Smith's office," Gambit replied. "Calling for Joe Wilson."

"Yeah?"

"Seems Tristan died last night. They wanted to know if we wanted to cancel the meeting or meet his replacement."

"Oh really?"

"Suicide," Gambit went on. "Now I bet I can find out more details..."

"Okay."

Gambit paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"Are you buying antique bears off ebay again?" he asked her.

"I thought I might start a collection," Rogue replied cheerfully. "I've already filled up the list of stuff I got from the Guild."

"What list?"

"Oh, I asked Henri if there was anything the Guild needed online. Some of these guys have huge limits on their cards, Remy. I'm running out of things to buy so I'm thinking I might start a collection of antique bears."

Gambit laughed.

"Try not to add to it too often, ma chére. The cops might start noticing a pattern in your spending habits."

"Well, that's true. But see, that just makes it harder."

"Still, smart asking Henri for a list though. You buy stuff for the Guild, they take it out of their cut."

"Actually, I didn't even think of that."

"There you go. Aha!" Gambit said smugly. "Just pulled up the police report. Smith, Tristan dead. Suicide. Hung himself."

"Well... I suppose that's one way to make sure he won't fund a weapons program again," Rogue said dryly. "I wonder why he did it?"

"Apparently he's broke."

"Broke? How could he be broke? We haven't even had a chance to rob him yet. Wait, what was the name of his replacement?"

"Vincent Benson. Why?"

"Crap. That's Mesmero's real name. He used to hypnotise rich people into signing over their fortunes to him and then making them forget about it."

"Well, it looks like he's done it again," Gambit considered. "And it looks like the only way we can prevent him from rebuilding his fortune is to take his powers away or kill him."

"Yeah."

"Still, you have him in your head. What do you think are the odds he'd get behind a reformation of the Sentinel program?"

"Not that high. It was a change of pace, something new for him to do but let's face it, they were robots designed to kill mutants and he is one. It wasn't exactly his first choice of assignment, even if it was a good opportunity to stretch his powers a little."

"Okay then. I guess we'll have to let this one go."

Rogue paused and moved away from the computer. She looked at Gambit as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Actually, there is something we can do," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gambit watched as Rogue exited out of her online shopping and opened up World of Warcraft. She typed in a login that Gambit didn't recognise and a list of three characters for the active server came up. The first character was a max-level Gnome warlock.

"Mesmero's account," Gambit realised.

"Uh huh," Rogue smirked. "Let's see how much destruction we can cause."

"This is a very cruel and usual punishment."

"And he won't be able to use his powers to get his fortune back."

"Make him run naked through Ironforge. We should make a video."

Rogue giggled and hit the 'enter world' button.

"Better yet, naked through Org," Gambit said gleefully.

"This is a PVP server."

"So?"

"Woohoo! Leave a corpse in the middle of Org."

Gambit laughed.

"Oh! This gives me a great idea," Rogue said.

"Oui?"

"I should buy like, a stack of prepaid cards for WoW and send them to Wanda, Pietro, Dom and John. I mean, they did help - we couldn't have done this without them - and I bet Pietro in particular would love some free subscription time."

"Well, he does have five accounts to pay for. That's a great idea. Actually, y'know what else we could do?"

"Mmm?"

"Most of the prisoners were X-men, or they went back with the X-men. Maybe we should share some of the spoils, no? They did lose the mansion and last I spoke to Stormy they were still having trouble with the insurance company. Apparently 'destruction caused by giant robots' wasn't on their policy."

Rogue snorted.

"Any excuse," she muttered, and then nodded. "I think that's a great idea. And more spoils for Wanda and the boys too. They've adopted some as well."

"Oui."

* * *

"So you're on your way back to Louisiana now?" Jean-Luc asked over the webcam.

"Oui," Gambit replied. "I think we've done enough damage lately."

Jean-Luc chuckled.

"I'd agree with you seeing these figures," he said. "Y'know Remy, if Rogue was a Master and not a Novice, she'd be giving you such a run for your money this year to get top billing."

Gambit snickered and Rogue looked between them curiously.

"What difference does rank make?" she asked.

"Normally on jobs with deux or more people, Thieves of lower rank are given less points than those of the higher rank," Jean-Luc explained. "Masters have greater skill across multiple areas and it's generally accepted that they are the ones pulling the load on jobs. That's not to say that those of lower rank aren't essential to the job - they wouldn't be there if they weren't required - it's merely an acknowledgement of not only experience but also that the higher the rank, the harder the job they have."

"Makes sense. And you're trying to figure out who's the best thief, not the best moocher."

Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Obviously in your case that's a bit different," he said. "But then you're not exactly using conventional thieving skills."

"This is true. And on those grounds Remy's definitely the better thief."

"Oui, oui, I know," Gambit said.

"And so modest too."

Gambit chuckled.

"While we're on the subject, Rogue, just how is this new hypnotism power of yours different from Remy's hypnotic charm?" Jean-Luc asked.

Rogue considered.

"I think mine is more subtle," Gambit said.

"Yeah..." Rogue said slowly. "I'd agree with that. You convince people to believe what you say and Mesmero tells people what they're going to believe or do, they have no say in it, oh and by the way, I'm just gonna manipulate your memories to cover my tracks."

"Interesting. By the way, Rogue," Jean-Luc said. "Theoren will be conducting a con artistry course in a couple of weeks. I would like for you to enroll. I know with this hypnotism power you can convince people to do all sorts of things but I really think it would be of benefit to you to learn some of the subtleties of the art. Besides, if you want to advance in rank, you have to prove your competency - and later your mastery - in multiple areas."

"Of course," Rogue replied. "I'd love to. It sounds interesting."

"Bon. As I said, it starts in a couple of weeks and goes on for a few months so that gives you time to have a break, and Remy can do a solo or deux to keep active."

Gambit chuckled.

"Oui, we wouldn't want anyone sneaking up on moi, would we? This is the year I break the record," Gambit said smugly.

"That remains to be seen," Jean-Luc replied with a smile.

* * *

Storm sat at her desk, wishing she could just make all the paperwork go away. This whole thing was such a mess. She wished the insurance company would just pay up. She really didn't want to have to break into the capital of Professor Xavier's investments - the school had been operating quite nicely on the interest from those investments. But the fact of the matter was that they had to rebuild. They'd spent more than enough time all crammed into the underground levels as it was.

There was a knock at the door and Jubilee poked her head in.

"Mail," she said.

Storm sighed.

"More bills no doubt," she muttered. "Come in."

"Well," said Jubilee as she put the mail down on the table. "I don't think it's all bad. There's a letter from 'Remy LeBeau and Anna Raven' in the pile."

"Now whatever are they sending snail mail for?" Storm mused. "I thought Remy had gone all high-tech these days."

Jubilee shrugged and fished the letter out of the pile.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Storm said, then gave Jubilee an amused smile. "You want to know what it is, don't you?"

Jubilee nodded eagerly. Storm chuckled and opened up the envelope. Much to her surprise, she pulled out a cheque with a note attached by paperclip written in Gambit's hand.

"Don't think of it as stolen money," Storm read aloud. "Think of it as compensation."

Storm pulled away the note and the paperclip from the cheque and gave a loud, shocked gasp, the cheque floating from her fingers to the desk top. Jubilee peered over and stared at the amount.

"That's... that's a _lot_ of zeros," Jubilee said, swallowing hard.

"Yes it is."

"We should probably bank that."

"Yes we should."

"That's a lot of zeros."

"You said that."

"Some things need to be repeated."

The silence that followed was broken by Logan letting himself in.

"I heard the mail came," he said, then looked between the two women. "What's with you?"

Storm took a deep breath and showed Logan the cheque and the note. Logan glanced at them, gave a low whistle and shook his head.

"Don't let the students hear about this," he advised. "They might get the idea that crime does pay after all."

* * *

Wanda opened the door with a frown, seeing a courier standing there with a number of large boxes.

"Wanda Maximoff?" asked the courier.

"Yes...?"

"Sign here please."

"What's all this?"

"Delivery."

"From?"

"Umm... Remy LeBeau and Anna Raven. New Orleans."

"Oh, okay."

Still a little confused, Wanda signed for the delivery. As the courier left, Wanda called for John to get his butt out here and give her a hand. The boxes were all very light and it didn't take them long to get them all inside.

"What is all this?" asked Dominic as he looked around.

"No idea," Wanda replied, opening up one of the boxes. "Remy and Anna sent them to us."

She pulled open the flaps and then stared at the contents. Boxes and boxes of pre-paid subscription cards for World of Warcraft. They all looked at each other, then started opening up the rest of the boxes.

"Blimey!" John exclaimed. "There's enough here to keep us in WoW for years. Even Pietro."

"Hey there's a note in this one," Pietro said, pulling it out and reading it quickly. "They say thanks for our help, couldn't have stopped the Sentinels without us and that the cheque is compensation from the people responsible for all the trouble they caused us."

"Cheque?" Wanda questioned.

Pietro pulled off the cheque that was paper-clipped to the note. He stared at it, stunned, and silently handed it around for everyone to look.

"Crikey," said John. "I say if we're going to get payouts like this, we should battle Sentinels more often."

* * *

Mesmero logged onto World of Warcraft, looking forward to an evening of gaming. He frowned upon seeing the ghost image of his main on the screen.

"Odd," he murmured to himself. "I don't remember logging off dead."

Nevertheless he entered the world and was even more confused to find himself at a graveyard in Durotar. He resurrected himself, an increasing sinking feeling brewing in his gut.

Why was his character naked?

Why were all his bags empty?

Why was all his gold gone?

The sinking feeling gave way to rising panic as he used his heathstone to return home. He ran for the bank - it was empty, only his bags remained in their slots.

He was no longer part of the guild he'd joined.

Mesmero then noticed the icon in the corner of the screen that told him he had mail, so he checked the mailbox and found a letter from one of his alternate characters. All that was there was a link to a video on youtube. He visited the link and watched the video in horror as he saw his main selling all his gear to a vendor, dancing naked in Ironforge, insulting his guildies, quitting the guild, giving away his gold and mats to people and finally running (still naked) into Orgrimmar and getting killed on multiple occasions in the process.

Mesmero shook his head in denial.

"No," he said, the head shaking getting more violent. "No!"

All that time he'd spent. All the instances. All the battlegrounds. All the effort he'd made in building up his gear and his gold and it was gone. All gone!

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**AN: **

And for those who don't play WoW, a PvP server (Player vs Player) is a server where Horde and Alliance players can attack each other in contested or enemy zones/areas. "Durotar" is the name of a Horde zone where the Orc Capital City - "Orgrimmar" (Org for short) is located. "IronForge" is the Dwarf Capital City. Alliance running into Org is just asking for the guards to attack, and on a PVP server, everyone else as well, haha. "Naked" in WoW is when you're not wearing any gear (ie, armour). A vendor is an NPC (Non Player Character) salesman. "Mats" is short for "materials", used for making stuff :D A "hearthstone" is a teleportation device. And because this paragraph is already a lot longer than I anticipated, I'm just not even going to try to define "instance" and "battleground", heh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gambit frowned at the ring of the doorbell and looked up from the computer. He was trying to concentrate on the particulars for his next heist. He sighed and got up, wondering who it was. Rogue was due back from the course soon, but she always came in through the garage door, and in any case she had keys.

He opened up the door and his eyes fell on a buxom blonde beauty, with clear blue eyes all red and puffy from crying.

"Remy," said Bella Donna, her voice choking up on very word. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I... I..."

Bella Donna couldn't say another word. She lifted her arms to hug him even as she started crying again. Gambit held her gently and rubbed her back.

"Shh, shh," he said softly. "It's fine. Come on in and tell me all about it."

Still weeping, Bella Donna followed Gambit inside to the lounge. Gambit wasn't sure he could explain the kind of relationship he had with Bella Donna. It had always been strange. Sometimes they were friends, sometimes lovers, sometimes worst enemies. It seemed to change from day to day too but this was the first time he'd ever been put in the position of consoler. Bella Donna never let anyone see her cry - ever - especially not him.

Gambit reached over and handed Bella Donna a box of tissues.

"Tea?" he offered.

"Please," she replied.

He rubbed her shoulder and then headed into the kitchen to make up a cup each. When he returned, Bella Donna seemed to have gotten over her crying. She thanked him for the cup of tea as he handed it to her. Gambit told her she was welcome, and then waited for her to begin.

"I just... I just needed some adult company."

"And you came to see me?"

Bella Donna laughed softly.

"It's Père," she said. "And the council. They - Remy you can't tell anyone this, okay? I'm not even supposed to be telling you."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good."

Bella Donna sipped at her tea, then put it down on the coffee table.

"Père has dementia."

"I see."

"I've been trying to look after him but he... Hell, it's like dealing with a two-year old. No, it's worse than a two-year-old. Two-year-olds learn things. Père doesn't and he's aware that he's an adult y'know? So he gets indignant when you try to look after him, and insists that he can still do things that he can't. Hell he doesn't even know how to make himself tea any more. It's just hot water and a tea bag for goodness sake! Even that baffles him!"

Bella Donna closed her eyes in an attempt to collect herself. Gambit tried to picture a dementia-ridden Marius Boudreaux perplexed by the concept of tea-making and hid his smile at the idea of Marius standing there, staring dumbfounded at a tea cup.

"He keeps mistaking me for Mère too, even though she's been dead for years. You have no idea how awkward that gets."

"Oui, I bet it does," Gambit replied seriously.

Bella Donna glared at him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Désolé."

"It's like, there isn't just a child in there, you know? There's an adult and a teenager as well, and I just never know who I'm going to be dealing with. And sometimes he gets confused and thinks grandpère is still running the Guild. And trying to get him to sign anything -"

"Wait, he's not still running the Guild is he?" Gambit asked.

"The council don't want the Guild to know," Bella Donna said disgustedly. "There's nothing in the regs that says what to do when the Patriarch of the Guild is losing his mind and they're 'worried about morale' which is actually code for 'we want to run the Guild ourselves and delay your rise to power as long as possible'. Honestly, there are just some days I just feel like going on a killing spree and taking the lot of them out, except that would mean civil war. Hell, even if I decided just to put Père out of his misery, that would mean civil war because I'm the next in line. And it's not right, Remy. Not right at all. He's not getting the care he needs and I can't look after him. I get depressed just looking at him. Merde, Remy, he goes through an entire box of chocolate cookies in one day and then wonders where they all went because 'he only took one'. He has the memory of a fish! He's losing his vocabulary. He won't shower. The only time I can stand to deal with him is when he's asleep - which is getting to be more and more of the day. I've tried talking him into announcing his retirement, but he still thinks he's in his right mind, so he won't."

Gambit wrapped his arm around Bella Donna and rubbed her shoulder.

"I just hate seeing him like this, Remy. I used to look up to him. He used to be this strong, intelligent man and now... now he's not even a shadow of his former self."

Bella Donna sighed and for a moment there was quiet between them.

"Thanks for listening to me Remy," Bella Donna said quietly. "It's just so nice to finally get to rant to someone without them going 'well, you know he can't help it', like that's supposed to help. I know he can't help it; doesn't make it any less frustrating."

"Aww, any time, chére," Gambit replied with a grin. "I'm used to you ranting at me anyway."

Bella Donna smacked him again, but she was smiling.

"How's Avril?" Gambit asked, referring to Bella Donna's daughter.

"She's started noticing boys."

"Have they started noticing her?"

"They'd better not be. And she keeps telling me she wants to change her name because she's tired of people singing Avril Lavigne songs around her," Bella Donna said with a roll of her eyes. "Because I knew that one day there'd be some singer she hated with the name 'Avril' and named her that just to irritate her."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

Some time later, Bella Donna left and walked back to her car. She frowned when she saw a young woman leaning against it.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And get away from my car."

Rogue pushed away and sauntered over.

"I'm Rogue, and I believe I have a solution for your problem."

"What problem?"

"I overheard you talking to Remy about your father."

Bella Donna's eyes narrowed.

"Figures. I heard he had a girlfriend living here now," she said looking her up and down. "Graduated high school yet?"

"You want your father to retire so he can get the care he needs, rather than to continue to be used as a puppet Guild leader," Rogue replied, then shapeshifted into Gambit and mimicked his voice perfectly: "I do believe I can arrange that for you, chérie."

Bella Donna caught her breath sharply and studied her.

"You're a shapeshifter..."

"Amongst other things," Rogue replied, then shifted back to her normal self. "Give me ten minutes with your father and no one will know the difference."

"Ten minutes with mon père? You must think I'm a fool to let any _Thief_ near him."

"I'm sorry, what was that you were telling Remy? In order for him to make an official retirement, your father needs to be seen, to make the announcement himself and to sign a pretty piece of paper in front of witnesses."

"What's in it for you?"

"I'm so glad you asked. When you take over the Guild, I want you to revoke Remy's exile."

Bella Donna was silent. She'd already been thinking about doing that anyway, but Rogue wasn't to know that.

"Your father gets the care he needs and Remy gets to return home to his family. It's win-win," Rogue added.

"You need to convince the council. They know that mon père has dementia. They will seek any way to out you as an impostor."

"By the time I'm done, they'll be wondering if they're the ones with dementia."

"Uh huh. You seem confident you can pull this off."

"If I get caught it would mean a resurgence of the war between the Guilds. I wouldn't make the offer unless I was sure."

Bella Donna pursed her lips and studied Rogue's face carefully.

"What aren't you telling me?" Bella Donna asked.

"Your father will end up in a coma for a few hours after I've been with him. Given that he's been 'sleeping more and more', I doubt anyone will notice."

"If mon père dies at your hand, or you betray me in any way, I will kill you."

"If you betray me, the next person I impersonate will be you."

"Just so we're clear."

"Just so we're clear. Deal?"

"Done. How much time do you need to prepare?"

"Just that ten minutes with your father, then I'm good to go."

"Good," Bella Donna decided quickly. "Do you know where the Boudreaux Mansion is?"

"Yes."

"Meet me by the large tree stump, six-thirty, this Saturday morning. Wear black."

"I'll be there."

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd come back," Gambit said as Rogue entered the house. "Class went late?"

"Mmm. It was a most productive day," Rogue replied, stretching her arms out in front of her before sitting down at her computer.

"Learn anything interesting?"

"Plenty."

"I'm sure. I'm leaving tomorrow for the job, remember?"

"Yep," Rogue replied as she logged into World of Warcraft.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, Remy?"

"Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

After the conclusion of Theoren's class the next day, Rogue made her way to Henri's office.

"Is he free?" she asked his secretary.

The secretary hit the intercom.

"Henri? Rogue's here."

_"Send her in,"_ Henri's voice replied.

The secretary gestured to the door. Rogue thanked her and let herself in.

"Hi Rogue," Henri said pleasantly. "I was meaning to try to talk to you today actually. I was wondering if - while Remy's away - if you'd like to stay here?"

"Afraid I might get lonely in that ol' big house all by myself?"

"The thought had occurred to me."

"I appreciate it. I'll think about it."

"Offer is always open. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've recently taken up an extra job, and I know I don't have to tell the Guild, but what's the point of being part of a Guild if I don't make use of their services right?"

"Right."

"Besides, if things go wrong, I want to make sure that you'll know where to find me."

"I see," Henri frowned. "Just what is this job? When and where?"

"This Saturday. The Boudreaux Mansion."

"We just got word that Marius Boudreaux is planning some big announcement that day. Rogue, don't do anything to upset the Assassins. The last thing we need is another flare up of the war."

"Which is the other reason why I'm telling you about this. You see, my client is Bella Donna Boudreaux herself, and she's paying me to _be_ Marius Boudreaux."

* * *

"You're early," Bella Donna said as she approached the tree stump at a quarter past six Saturday morning.

"So are you," Rogue replied.

"Here," Bella Donna said, holding out a black cloth mask. "Wear this."

Rogue put the mask on and shapeshifted at the same time, turning her hair black to hide her trademark hair.

"Follow me. Don't talk to anyone. Don't look anyone in the eye," Bella Donna instructed.

Rogue nodded. Bella Donna turned and strode back toward the Mansion and Rogue followed her silently. The Mansion was quiet but for the bustle of servants preparing for the day ahead. Fortunately, they were not approached by anyone and Bella Donna was able to lead her directly to Marius' lavish bedroom. The Patriarch was fast asleep.

"He dies, you die," Bella Donna said firmly.

Rogue resisted the urge to say "That might solve your problem too" and instead reached out her hand to touch Marius' face. She warned herself to be careful. She wasn't sure if at this stage in his life if she was at risk of killing him or not - usually her victims were a lot younger. She made the drain slow so she could pull away at a moment's notice if things looked bad.

Marius' mind was a mess, a jumble of his life experiences all mixed up in no particular order. Rogue would pick up a train of thought and it would end abruptly, or go off on a tangent. She wondered if she might be better off using Mesmero's powers to hypnotising Marius into playing his own role but then, it wasn't just that his mind was a mess, there was also his body to consider. No, she'd stick with the original plan. She found memories on the councillors, Guild rituals, _finally_ figured out how to write his signature, and downloaded enough of Marius' personality, walk, vocabulary and way of speaking to pull off his impression. At last she let go of Marius and stepped away to order things.

As soon as Rogue moved away, Bella Donna stepped to her father's side and checked for a pulse. Satisfied he was still alive and perfectly fine, her eyes fell on Rogue.

"So?" Bella Donna asked.

Rogue pulled out Mystique and Marius' psyches. Mystique certainly had a knack for impersonating people right down to their retina scan. What really impressed Bella Donna, however, was just how perfectly like Marius the person before her was. The way she stood, the way she held her head and looked back at her. It was uncanny.

"We should probably make sure that no one decides to come in here and disturb your dear father," Rogue said in Marius' voice. "It wouldn't be much good to catch two Marius Boudreaux's running around."

"I'm not a fool."

"I never said you were, Belle. No daughter of mine could ever be a fool," Rogue replied mildly. "Sons on the other hand..."

Bella Donna cracked a smile. This might actually work. She picked up a folder she'd left on the table.

"You will come out for lunch today, and made your speech at the conclusion," Bella Donna instructed her. "I have written what I want you to say - memorise it. After that you will have to spend time mingling. There will be a formal signing of your - Père's retirement at four. At the same time I will be made Matriarch. Stay here until then."

* * *

Rogue in Marius' form walked slowly down the stairs with Bella Donna by her side. They made the bottom of the stairs and walked casually into the dining hall. Already people were looking and Rogue was feeling apprehensive about fooling an entire roomful of trained killers into believing she was someone they'd known their entire lives. Still, she had the three M's with her - Mystique, Mesmero and Marius - and fully believed that between them they could pull this off.

What chatter may have been happening in the dining hall silenced as soon as Rogue and Bella Donna entered. Rogue paid them no mind and simply took her seat. Bella Donna sat down between Rogue and her daughter, Avril.

After Bella Donna had left Marius' bedroom earlier, Rogue took the liberty of absorbing him again, to look for whatever the etiquette was for meals with the Assassins, amongst other things. She'd have to fill any holes with Mesmero's powers, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

A plate was brought out to Rogue and she waited for the servant to leave before starting. The moment she ate the first bite, the chatter began again as everyone returned to their meals.

"It's good to see you looking so well," said one of the councillors.

"Were you expecting anything less?" Rogue drawled.

As the meal progressed both Rogue and Bella Donna began to feel more calm and relaxed about the whole thing. The councillors - who all ate at the same table - were quite bamboozled by Marius' healthy state of mind. Bella Donna noticed plenty of attempts at cracking the illusion, but much to her delight, Rogue handled all of them just as her father would have. In fact she found that more than once she even caught herself believing that this _was_ her father and not Gambit's young girlfriend by her side.

Finally, at the end of the meal, Rogue stood. She took a moment to run her gaze across the crowd and they fell into silence.

"Assassins," Rogue addressed them. "And the rest of you sorry lot."

Bella Donna tensed, then relaxed. Rogue had obviously changed the script, but it was exactly what her father would say.

"I have been your Patriarch for longer than most of you have even been born and today marks the day where I will pass on the mantle to your new Matriarch, Bella Donna Boudreaux. At precisely, four o'clock to be exact, so I expect you all to be there to support your new Matriarch."

Shortly thereafter, Rogue and Bella Donna left the table.

"You never said you would retire," Bella Donna said softly.

"Marius Boudreaux would never say 'I'm going to retire'. You'll have to deal with 'pass on the mantle', ma fille. The end result will be the same."

"See that it is."

* * *

At four o'clock precisely, Rogue, Bella Donna, the councillors and every Assassin and servant who could be there, gathered in the council room for the moment. Rogue and Bella Donna went through the official handing over ceremony, punctuated by Rogue signing Marius' name on the paper affirming his retirement and Bella Donna's ascension . Rogue was quite aware of a number of councillors paying very close attention to her signing (one even went to go so far to compare when they thought they weren't being watched) but no one could deny the signature was legitimate. Rogue then gave Bella Donna the ring marked with the insignia of her office, marking the ceremony end.

There was much applause and well wishing. Rogue smiled at Bella Donna with her father's smile and added just as Marius would: "And give those Thieves Hell."

Some light chuckles followed, although none from anyone too close to Rogue.

At that point it was Bella Donna's evening. Rogue had to hang around to keep up appearances, but during a conversation with the councillors just 'happened' to fall asleep. She kept the smile off her face even as she heard the words from those around her:

"He hasn't been well I hear."

"You know these old guys. They're always falling asleep."

"I don't know how she did it, but she did. I can see Bella Donna's going to be quite a handful."

Eventually a couple took pity on their former leader and took him up to his bedroom. The real Marius was hidden... wherever he was. Rogue felt, however, that until the real Marius was returned to his room, she should stay where she was. So she waited out the night, falling asleep for real at one point, until about three in the morning when Bella Donna arrived. A couple of maids were with her and with them was the real Marius. The maids - being the ones to help Bella Donna the most - knew all about what was happening, but Rogue waited until they'd left before shifting back.

"I don't appreciate you straying from the script as often as you did," Bella Donna said. "But you pulled it off."

"I'm sure you're already aware," Rogue said. "But... keep an eye on those councillors of yours."

"Oh I plan on replacing the lot of them soon enough."

"They're already plotting."

"They always are. I think politics is all they have left once they're no longer out in the field," Bella Donna smirked. "Remy's exile will be lifted on Monday. An official courier will arrive at the Thieves Guild Hall with the news."

"Thank you. I should take my leave."

"Go out in the black. No one will notice another Assassin leaving."

* * *

**AN: **Well, I had originally thought to have Bella Donna and Remy's meeting earlier in the story, but then everyone would have seen this chapter coming, and where's the fun in that?

On a side note, my husband and I used to look after my grandmother, who had dementia, and she did most of the things that Bella Donna complained about Marius doing (except it was coffee, not tea, that perplexed her, heh). It's not an easy thing, and my mum did get depressed by my grandmother's state. My advice to anyone out there is if you ever meet a full time carer and they feel the need to rant and rave and vent out their frustrations don't try to placate them by saying stuff they already know: it just makes it even more frustrating.

Still it was pretty funny the time she got a crush on one of my parent's friends. Couldn't even remember his name most of the time. Was always disappointed when we went over to Mum and Dad's place and he wasn't there. He came around to our place once to drop something off, she spotted him coming and zipped into the bedroom to do her make up. He was gone by the time she came out, but still, hilarious. She's in a home now and has probably forgotten he even exists, but anyway. It was fun to tease him about it though. He's the kind of person who has an answer for everything - everything, except for dementia-ridden 80 year old woman with a crush on him, bwahahaha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jean-Luc was in his office Monday morning when he received the message that a courier from the Assassins Guild had arrived. That was fairly unusual - he'd heard the rumour that Marius Boudreaux had some big announcement over the weekend, but no word on what the announcement was. Presumably the courier was here about that. Must have been a pretty big announcement for them to do the Thieves Guild the courtesy of officially telling them about it.

"Of course," said Jean-Luc. "I will receive him in the council room."

With these words, Jean-Luc finished what he was doing, rose from his desk and made his way to the council room through the back door. Naturally word had spread and the council room was already filling up with interested parties. Henri was there, standing to the side of the desk. Jean-Luc appraised the crowd as he sat down, keeping his face stern.

Escorted by two Thieves, the Assassin courier approached the main doors. The room silenced as the courier entered the council room and made his way down the aisle. The courier stopped a polite distance before the desk and gave an elaborate bow.

"Patriarch Jean-Luc LeBeau of the Guild of Thieves," he said formally. "I come with tidings from the Guild of Assassins."

"Proceed," said Jean-Luc.

"Patriarch Marius Boudreaux has formally retired from leadership of the Guild, and has passed leadership onto our new Matriarch, Bella Donna Boudreaux."

The crowd resisted the urge to murmur at the news as the courier stepped forward to hand over the formal, paper version of the change of leadership to Henri. Henri unsealed the envelope and pulled out the embossed paper with its announcement written in bold, black calligraphy, which he handed formally to his father. Jean-Luc looked at the paper, then back up at the courier.

"Tell Matriarch Bella Donna Boudreaux that Patriarch Jean-Luc LeBeau sends her his congratulations on her new appointment and he hopes that we can continue to maintain the peace between the Guilds."

The courier bowed his head in acknowledgement, and repeated the message back to him as was expected.

"Also," the courier said. "Matriarch Bella Donna Boudreaux would like to announce that the Guild of Assassins' exile on Remy LeBeau has been lifted and he is welcome to return to New Orleans at any time and come and go as he wishes."

There was absolute silence as the courier gave the envelope to Henri, who opened it as he had the one before. Jean-Luc's hands were actually shaking as he received the fine paper from his son. No one spoke a single word as Jean-Luc read and reread the proclamation on the page, formally releasing Gambit from exile.

"Tell Matriarch Bella Donna Boudreaux that..." Jean-Luc paused, then a grin crossed his lips, lighting up his face. "That she rendered the Guild of Thieves speechless with this unexpected show of generosity and I send her my sincerest thank you."

The courier bowed once more, repeated the message, and then turned and departed with his escort. The moment the courier had left the room, everyone began talking excitedly.

"Henri, mon fils gets to come home," Jean-Luc said, sounding a little dazed. "Remy gets to come home."

"Oui, he does," Henri replied with a smile. "When you're over the shock, mon père, I think there's something else about this that you should know."

* * *

"You!"

Rogue and the entire class looked up from their study of body language under Theoren's instruction to see Jean-Luc standing in the doorway. Their Patriarch, filled with a life that none had seen in him in years, was pointing his finger, arm outstretched, directly at Rogue. Behind him was Henri, attempting to look stern, except he couldn't - and didn't really want to - hide the grin on his face.

"Stand up."

Rogue slowly rose to her feet. Jean-Luc moved forward faster than anyone could blink and wrapped her up in a huge hug. Onlookers were dumbfounded by this highly unexpected display of affection from him.

"Bless you, you belle fille précieuse! You've given me back mon fils."

Theoren looked questioningly at Henri.

"Marius has retired and Bella Donna named Matriarch of the Assassins Guild," Henri told him. "Remy's exile has been lifted."

"Henri! That's fantastic," Theoren exclaimed. "When did this all happen?"

"The courier left only a few minutes ago."

"So, that was the big announcement on Saturday? The change of leadership?"

"Appears so."

Jean-Luc finally pulled back, although he kept his hands on Rogue's arms. Rogue was grinning back at him despite herself.

"Twenty years, twenty long years we've waited for this," he said. "If you weren't dating mon fils, I'd adopt you."

Rogue laughed nervously.

"I'm sure Remy'll be very excited when he finds out too," she said.

"You mean... you never said anything to him?"

"Nope."

Jean-Luc laughed.

"Henri! Remy's birthday is coming up, no?"

"Oui," Henri confirmed.

"Will he be back from this job by then?"

"Probably."

"Excellent!" Jean-Luc said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "We have a birthday party to plan! Rogue I... ahh, you're in class."

"Yes I am."

"After you're done with class, come to my office."

"Yes sir."

"Ahh, and Rogue? To you I am always Jean-Luc, understand?"

"Perfectly."

Jean-Luc chuckled merrily as he and Henri departed, chatting about all the lovely ideas he was having. Theoren looked at Rogue curiously.

"Just what have you got to do with all of this?" he asked.

"Oh, not much," Rogue replied.

Theoren shook his head.

"Your eyes and your voice say 'not much', but your body language does not," Theoren informed her. "You will never pass this class if you can't learn to feign innocence in body as well as voice. Now, everyone, pay attention. This is what you need to do to make a convincing 'not much' statement."

* * *

It was rather late a couple of weeks later when Gambit arrived home. He parked his pick up truck in the garage and decided he'd take his bike off later. For now, Gambit just grabbed his bag and made his way inside. The first thing he saw was Rogue sitting at the table with her laptop and wearing the headphones. She saw him come in and smiled.

"Hi sugar," she said.

_"Hi pumpkin,"_ John replied.

"Not you, stupid," Rogue replied. "Remy just came home."

"Evening, chére," Gambit replied as he made his way over.

_"Ooooooooh waaaaahhhh,"_ John teased.

_"Does that mean you're going to be going now?"_ asked Wanda.

"Yep," Rogue replied as she activated the hearthstone. "I'll talk to you'll later."

"Yeah," Gambit said into the microphone in a low, husky voice. "I need to _get her off_."

_"I did not just hear you say that,"_ said Wanda disgustedly.

_"Woohoo! Roguey's getting luuuucky!"_ John chuckled.

"Night y'all," Rogue said tolerantly and muted the headphones before Gambit could say anything else.

Gambit grinned broadly at her as she logged off World of Warcraft and turned off the computer.

"I missed you," he said.

"Really? Imagine that. I didn't miss you at all," she teased him.

"Aww, you don't mean that."

"Sure I do. I replaced you with WoW."

"Very funny."

"In fact, I'm thinking about joining an RP server and take up erotic role playing," Rogue nodded.

"No, no you're not."

"It's your own fault. You're the one who got me addicted," Rogue replied. "I'm just joking. About not missing you and the role playing thing. Not about you getting me addicted."

Gambit chuckled.

"What time is it any way?" she asked.

"After deux."

"Seriously? Wow. I need to stop with the late nights already."

"Y'know chére, I was tired and looking forward to hopping into bed with you but since you're still up... well, I still want to hop into bed with you."

Rogue laughed, then kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her back and enjoyed feeling her in his arms. Then they began up the stairs.

"How'd it go, anyway?" she asked.

"Without a hitch, as usual."

"Well, that's good."

"What about you? How's the course going?"

"Pretty good actually. I think that all the con artist stuff is really going to help with my impersonating a lot more than I was expecting."

"Bon."

They reached their bedroom and then spent a long time saying 'good night'.

* * *

The day of Gambit's birthday arrived only a couple of days later. Gambit started the day by sleeping in until noon, at which point Rogue decided it was time to wake him up with a little 'surprise'. An hour later Gambit actually got out of bed.

After breakfast (or was it lunch?) Rogue gave him his birthday present: a custom built figurine of an Orc hunter, armed with gun and his pet wolf. A crate of dynamite was at his feet. Gambit laughed.

"I like it," he said.

"That's good," Rogue replied. "That was the whole idea."

The two spent most of the rest of the day playing World of Warcraft, until finally Rogue informed him he had to get ready for his birthday dinner.

"Dress nice," Rogue told him.

"Yes ma'am," Gambit replied with a mocking salute.

Rogue pulled a face at him. Nevertheless, he did as he was bade and was rather pleased when he saw Rogue dressed in a sexy green dress that showed off her legs quite nicely. He was, however, a little surprised when the limousine pulled up.

"What have you planned chére?" he asked. "This is my 39th birthday, not my 40th."

"So?" Rogue asked. "C'mon, we don't want to keep your folks waiting."

Thus they got into the limousine and as the windows were darkly tinted (and he was preoccupied with Rogue), Gambit didn't realise they were driving into New Orleans. When the drive was at an end, Rogue stopped Gambit before he could open the door and held out a blindfold.

"What's this for?"

"It's a surprise."

"Do I have to?"

"Aww, you don't like surprises?"

"Don't bat your eyes at me like that."

"If you put the blindfold on, you won't see 'em."

"Okay fine," Gambit sighed, putting it on. "But I'd better get to fondle your boobs later."

"Oh I hope you're planning on doing a lot more than that."

"I'm sure I can arrange something."

Rogue chuckled and opened up the car door. She guided Gambit out and led him to the Guild Hall doors and down the hallway to the ballroom. Henri and Emil were there waiting and they opened up the large double doors for them. Rogue and Gambit stepped inside and as Henri and Emil closed the door again, Rogue took off the blindfold. Gambit blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Welcome home Remy," said the room in chorus.

Gambit caught his breath and stared amazed. He may not have seen the place in twenty years but he remembered the Guild Hall well. There were two banners across the ballroom, one saying "Welcome Home" and the other saying "Happy Birthday". Beneath them almost the entire Thieves Guild was gathered. He could even see Etienne standing amongst them - he must have come back from France especially.

"What... How?" Gambit stammered.

"Oh did we forget to tell you mon fils?" Jean-Luc said smugly. "Your exile has been revoked."

"It has? Seriously?"

"You think we would risk bringing you back if it wasn't? Bella Donna is Matriarch now."

"What about Marius?"

"He retired."

"But he..." Gambit paused, then whirled around to look at Rogue, who was grinning broadly. "You _did_ talk to Belle that day."

"Uh huh."

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

"I didn't."

Gambit stared at her smug little face, then laughed, grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly as he whirled her around. Cheering and applause followed this little spectacle, and the next thing he knew, Gambit was being surrounded by a throng of well-wishers and congratulators.

"Etienne, you little rat," Gambit greeted. "How's Paris?"

"Same old, same old," Etienne replied with a grin.

"Glad you could make it. It's been way too long, mon ami."

"Like I'd really miss your home coming. Your _second_ home coming."

"You are not going to let that go, are you?"

"You were supposed to take me out for my Tilling. Instead it got delayed trois months and I was stuck being marked by Gaston. _Gaston_ of all people."

"Désolé, I was busy being downgraded from a class five mutant."

"Class five you say?"

"Apparently."

"You can never do anything by halves, can you Remy?"

"I can cut a deck in half."

"Smart ass."

"Why thank you for noticing."

"Remy, my dear boy," Tante Mattie said.

The crowd shifted to let her through (no one would dare make Tante Mattie push through a crowd) and she embraced Gambit in a warm, firm hug.

"It's about time you returned to N'Awlins," she said decisively.

"I agree," Gambit grinned back at her.

"As it should be. Now, just because you're home again does not mean you can just steal cookies out of the cookie jar again, is that clear?"

"As mud."

"Mud is not clear, Remy. If mud was clear you would have been spotless as a child."

Gambit could not stop grinning the entire evening. A part of him even had trouble believe any of this was even real and afraid that he was going to wake up any minute. There was food, dancing and a card flicking contest (in lieu of poker, because everyone knew what the guest of honour would be doing all night if there was a game of that). The cake that had been made was as huge as it was rich.

The party went on until quite late before anyone started to leave and pack up.

"So, where shall you be going tonight mon frère?" asked Henri. "Your place? Or your old room?"

Gambit laughed.

"It's still available is it?" he asked.

"You kidding? It gets dusted and vacuumed every week, and aired during the day. Bed's been made up and everything."

"Wow," Gambit said after a laugh. "It all seems a little surreal, no? The idea of sleeping in my old bed, in my old room..."

"Do you remember the way, or do you need an escort?" Henri teased him.

"Just this one," Gambit replied, taking Rogue's hand.

Henri chuckled wickedly. They said their good nights and then Rogue and Gambit headed to his old room, situated in the LeBeau Family Wing of the Guild Headquarters. They walked slowly as Gambit looked around, seeing how much had changed and how much hadn't. Finally they made it and for a time Gambit just looked at the door. Slowly he lifted his hand and rested it on the door knob.

"I'm not going to wake up and discover it's all a dream, am I chére?"

Rogue pinched him.

"Ow," Gambit objected.

"There you go. Not dreaming," Rogue grinned at him.

"How would you like it if I pinched you?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

Gambit chuckled and looked back at the door. He took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle, then slowly pushed the door open. For a moment he just stared inside the room, then finally took a couple of steps past the doorway. Rogue waited by the door as Gambit turned in a slow circle.

"It hasn't changed a bit," he said as he gestured to Rogue to come in. "Everything's just as I left it."

Rogue smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Well, aside from the made bed, right?" she teased him.

"This is true," Gambit said thoughtfully. "No bed of mine is ever made properly."

Rogue giggled as Gambit unceremoniously picked her up and laid her down on the double bed.

"You, ma sweet, belle chére are the single most amazing woman I've ever met, you know that, right? I love you and I can never thank you enough."

"Aww Remy, it was... well, I won't say it was nothing, but I love you too, and I like to see you happy. You're pretty amazing too and well, you changed my life. I don't know where or what I'd be -" Rogue was cut off by Gambit's lips meeting hers.

Suffice to say there was only one direction the 'conversation' could go after that, with one slight detour when something occurred to Gambit and he reached across to his bedside table. Rogue watched curiously and a smile appeared on her face when he pulled out an old box of condoms. Gambit snorted with laughter.

"Hmm," he said jokingly. "I suspect these might be out of date by now."

"Probably," Rogue replied with a giggle.

"I can't believe they're still here. Guess they kept the teenage boys out of here, no?"

"Guess so."

* * *

A few days later after Gambit had spent most of his time going about the Guild Headquarters and New Orleans in general reacquainting himself with everything he'd been missing, he, Henri, Mercy and Rogue joined Jean-Luc in the Patriarch's office.

"Have a seat, Remy," Jean-Luc said, gesturing to the chair.

"Merci."

"You deux, Rogue," Jean-Luc added, pointing to the one next to Gambit before sitting down in his own one. "Ahh, now this is as it should be no? Both of you here, in person. Not some silly machine substituting."

Gambit chuckled and Henri snapped his fingers.

"Darn," Henri said. "I was so fond of the computer too."

"I'm sure we can find some way to make it up to you," Mercy drawled.

"Oooh kinky," Gambit said mischievously.

Mercy gave Gambit a long look, then sighed.

"Is it too late to have the exile reinstated?" she asked.

"Far, far too late," said Jean-Luc. "We will not even joke about the idea."

"Désolé."

"Now, there is a small matter to discuss. Now that you are no longer exiled, Remy, that makes you the heir apparent."

Gambit nodded slowly and glanced over at his brother.

"Désolé, mon frère," he said. "I know you have pretty much been training for this your whole life."

"It's fine, Remy," Henri replied. "I always knew this day was possible. There is a reason why the position goes to the better Thief and you're definitely the better Thief."

"You're a Master Thief too."

"But you love stealing. Your prizes have always been bigger and better because you truly love what you do and you try to best yourself."

"So, you can understand why I'd rather be out in the field than stuck behind a desk."

"You're not always stuck behind a desk. Actually, I don't mind it."

"Bon. That is why I've decided to do what any good leader does and delegate," Gambit said smugly. "Henri, you know this stuff better than I, and you're way better at it. Unless you're set on returning to the field, I would like for you to be there, leading the Guild with me. I know there can only be one Patriarch, but I want you as my second-in-command."

"I'd be honoured, mon frère," Henri replied.

The two men shook on it, and Jean-Luc coughed.

"You're not going to be able to get out of it that easily, Remy," Jean-Luc said reprovingly. "You're still going to have to learn the ropes. I've done my best over the years to keep you informed, but there is so much that can't be done by remote."

"D'accord," Gambit nodded. "I am quite prepared to sit down and learn what needs to be learned, but next year. This is my record breaking year."

"Ahh, oui, your record breaking year," Jean-Luc said with a glance at Henri.

"What?" Gambit asked, looking between them. "Do I have a strong contender I don't know about?"

"Well, it's just that this year there's going to be a new record set," Henri told him. "First novice ever to make the top ten."

Everyone looked at Rogue, who had a stunned expression on her face.

"Me?" she asked.

"Of course you," Jean-Luc said. "You stole the Assassins Guild."

"I... no I didn't."

"Rogue, did you or did you not sign the papers that would hand over authority of the Guild to Bella Donna?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You could not have done that unless you had the authority to begin with - or unless you had the Guild convinced that you did. Ergo, you stole the Assassins Guild, even if it was only for a few hours," Jean-Luc said delightedly. "The closest we've ever come to having someone in authority in the Assassins Guild was twenty years ago when we tried to marry off Remy and Bella Donna."

"And we all know how that turned out," Gambit drawled. "So, how does stealing the Assassins Guild score?"

"A very good question," Jean-Luc replied. "And one we debated quite seriously."

"Oui," Henri nodded. "In the end we decided to find the most points scored by any one person for any one job and times it by ten."

"I still think that might be understating it a bit," Jean-Luc said.

"Well we haven't exactly got any precedences, and unless someone steals the Assassins Guild for a longer period of time it's not likely that's a record that will ever be beaten."

"True."

"This looks to be your year for breaking records, Rogue. Not only first novice, but you're going to beat Remy's record for highest debut too."

"Merde!" Gambit exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be at the top spot this year. It's year thirteen, the year I'm supposed to break the record I spent my entire exile aiming to beat! Père, the jobs that have come in, they're all being kept in the same spot, right?"

"Oui," Jean-Luc replied casually.

"Bon. Chére," Gambit said, giving Rogue a kiss. "Congratulations and all, but I have a record to beat and only six more months to ensure I beat it in. Love you."

"Love you too," Rogue replied and grinned as Gambit rushed out the door.

Rogue, Jean-Luc, Henri and Mercy looked at each other as the door closed behind Gambit.

"Highest top ten debut huh?" Rogue asked.

"Oui," Jean-Luc said. "It's going to be close but you should come in at position trois, depending on how everyone else does."

"I see."

Mercy started laughing.

"I do love pulling the rug out from underneath Remy," Henri said gleefully. "Did you see the look of sheer horror on his face? We should have had a camera so we could have preserved the moment."

"Oui, a pity we didn't think of that," Jean-Luc said, rising from behind his desk. "I guess we shall have to make do with video footage instead."

Jean-Luc pulled a couple of books away from the shelf, revealing a video camera that had been pointed right at where Gambit had been sitting. Henri laughed heartily.

"We should play the video at the Christmas party this year," Mercy said.

"An excellent idea," Jean-Luc said.

They all looked at each other once more, and laughed.

* * *

**AN:**

belle fille précieuse = beautiful precious girl


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two months later:

Rogue, who had been about to drift off to sleep, frowned and turned towards the window as it opened. Up popped Gambit's head and a moment later he was climbing inside.

"Okay..." Rogue said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you sugar, but why are you coming in through the window and not through the door? You do remember you live here, right?"

"Oui," Gambit replied. "But it's been twenty years - more actually - since I last had to sneak home late at night and I wanted to do it again for old times sake."

"Sneak home huh? Stealing stuff on the side, or sleeping around?"

"Why do you think a teenage boy was doing that time of night?"

Rogue laughed and Gambit started getting undressed for bed. Rogue put her bear on the bedside table.

"You still sleeping with that thing?" he grumbled.

"You've been gone two months leaving me all alone in this bed. I wanted some company."

"Damned opportunistic bear."

Rogue giggled.

"How much of this course is left?" Gambit asked.

"One more week and then the final exam."

"Bon. I missed you."

Rogue snorted.

"I did!" Gambit insisted as he laid down next to her.

"I just... you were only here a week and then you took off - for _two_ more heists."

"Désolé, I know you think I'm probably being silly but beating that record gave me something to aim for instead of moping over being exiled."

Rogue sighed.

"No," she said. "I don't think you're being silly. I know how excited you are about this being your record breaking year so... I just missed you too and I..."

"What?"

Rogue took a deep breath.

"I just got some news the other day."

"Is everything okay?"

"Remy, I'm..." Rogue began, took another deep breath, then continued in little more than a whisper: "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Gambit didn't reply.

"I guess we did have an awful lot to celebrate that week," he said finally. "My birthday, not being exiled any more, you stealing the Assassins Guild."

Rogue laughed nervously. Gambit wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and he moved her head so she had to look at him. Neither said anything and Gambit gently kissed her lips.

"So, pregnant, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I... I don't know what to do."

"Well," Gambit said slowly. "We've got trois choices. Abortion, adoption or keeping."

"You said 'we'," Rogue said with a relieved smile.

"Of course I said 'we', ma chére. You were planning on giving me a say in it, weren't you?"

"Well, yes but I... I have trust issues, leave me alone."

"Nu-uh, not leaving you alone. Every time I leave you alone that stupid bear ends up in bed with you."

Rogue poked her tongue out at at him and he grinned at her.

"So I don't mind saying that I think adoption's out. Let's face it, we're both mutants so the odds are our kids are going to be mutants too so they're probably be better off with mutant parents. Especially if our kid ends up with my eyes. They think my eyes were the reason why I was abandoned at the hospital as a baby. Don't want our kid being ashamed of his eyes."

"Your eyes are gorgeous," Rogue insisted.

"Merci."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"I want to be a père."

"You do? Really? Rogue asked hopefully.

"Oui," Gambit replied, grinning back at her. "Besides, I need an heir anyway."

"Oh you," Rogue said, slapping his arm affectionately.

Gambit chuckled and kissed her deeply.

"Okay," Rogue said. "So we're keeping it. Him. Her. The baby."

"Oui," Gambit replied with a smile. "Does anyone else know?

"No. Well, I think Tante Mattie might suspect."

"You can never hide anything from Tante Mattie."

"I've noticed that, myself."

Gambit grinned and gently caressed Rogue's face. She smiled back at him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Be my wife."

"Remy, marriage is a serious thing."

"I know that."

"It's a huge responsibility."

"So's raising a baby."

"Yeah, but you don't make vows when you raise a baby."

"No, but it is a lifelong commitment."

"I don't want you proposing just because I'm pregnant."

"Chére, just because I'm asking you now because of this does not mean I never would have asked you at all."

"I just... I just don't want you making any promises you can't keep."

"Bon. Same applies to you."

Silence.

"Okay," said Rogue.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'd love to marry you. But only if you're sure."

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Roguey, and I honestly can't picture living the rest of my life without you."

"I can't really picture the rest of my life without you in it either," Rogue admitted.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

"Roguey?"

"Mmm?"

"Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Lose the bear."

"Aww."

"You're way too old for sleeping with a stuffed toy."

"Am not."

"I don't like the way he looks at you. And he has these beady little eyes."

"His eyes _are_ beads."

"Exactly my point."

Rogue giggled.

"Compromise?" she asked.

"Mmm?" Gambit murmured non-committally.

"I keep the bear until the baby is born and then the baby gets him."

"Seven more months and he never gets his paws on you again," he considered.

Rogue laughed.

"Okay, done," Gambit agreed finally.

"I can't believe you're jealous of a bear."

"Not jealous. Protecting my interests."

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself, sugar."

* * *

**End!**

I hope you guys all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A big, heart-felt thanks to everyone who reviewed, it has been much appreciated.

Yes, I am planning on writing a third story. I'm having way too much fun with this series :D Of course so far I only know three things about it: The title will be "King of Thieves", Rogue and Gambit get married and the baby is born. That's about it hahaha.


End file.
